A New Life
by ZombieChick422
Summary: M.Trunks finds a saiyan girl claiming to know his father. What will happen with these two and when she go to the past? What dark secrets does she hold in her past and why won't she tell him? Are they connected to her nightmares, or his? M.TrunksxOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mirai Trunks ran to his time machine, half dragging the bleeding body with him. His hair was messy and his skin was smeared with dirt and grime. Small cuts dotted his body. He was weak and weary, yet he never slowed. His and his companions lives depended on it. Too weak to fly, he just ran through the collapsing city like panic stricken mice. The only sound around was the sound of the destruction. No screams, no shouts for help, because everyone was dead. Except for the two of them. The only sound of life came from his panicking gasps for breath and her slow, unsteady breathing.

He turned to look into her dull lifeless blue eyes. Her hair, once blond and beautiful, was matted and filthy. Her armor was cracked and her jumpsuit tattered on the ends. A gaping hole was in the center of her armor's stomach area, revealing the whole in her stomach where that _thing _blasted her. She was the reason he kept running, so she could live. And the only way that could happen was if he managed to get her into that time machine.

He was the reason that all this happened, he should have been able to stop it, but he didn't, because he couldn't. Though he couldn't bring himself to believe it, nor forgive a man for saying it, it was because of this girl that this monster came, yet he didn't care.

Everything around him was turning to rubble as the earth itself was turning to waste. Everything he had ever loved was gone or being destroyed and the one person he cared about that had managed to live through the android devastation was dead. She was all he had now and he wasn't giving her up easily.

* * *

Mirai Trunks stared into the crisp blue, cloudless sky. The past few years had been a land of terror. Nothing could make this better, unless everyone he loved came back or he managed to finally defeat the androids, but that was unlikely. With the androids on their spree of destruction, Trunks was the only one around who could stop them and he couldnt even do that.

Today was one of the few days he got to just sit back and relax. When the world wasn't screaming for help, his mother was screaming at him. She was overjoyed when he manajed to come home in tact, but she wanted him to do more with his life than fighting the androids or train. She wanted him to live a life. He understood what she meant, yet he wanted nothing more right now than to relax and sit down and feel the breeze ruffle in his hair.

He looked at his watch. 11:30. He should get back for lunch soon. He got up and flew in the direction of the Capsule Corp. building. Flying over West City, he stared at all the destruction and crumpled buildings that littered the place. Their rain of destruction never meets its end. Some parts of the city were rebuilt, but they would soon be brought down again by the monsters. Landing out front, he walked into his home. "Hey hunny," his mother greeted as he walked into the kitchen ", sit down, lunch is almost ready."

"K, it smells great Mom," he complimented.

"Thanks hunny." She had long blue hair that matched her eyes. The years hadn't been bad to her, despite the constant threat of the androids keeping her from a monthly spa treatment. She was always to be listened to. Something about her, whether the way she yelled or the feeling of dominance that surrounded her, it made you obey. She was, in some words, the alpha.

She placed a plate of fried rice with a steak on the table in front of him, and another in front of her seat. He picked up his fork and knife and sliced a piece of the steak off. Picking it up, just inches from his mouth, he felt a strange Ki somewhere nearby. It was extremely high compared to a human, but lower than his. His mother, though she couldn't sense power levels, knew something was up and didn't protest when he stood up and ran out the door.

Flying through and out of the city, he went in search of this strange power level. He spread his search far and wide until he found it. It was feeble, as if it was near death or asleep. He flew south until he found a baseball field sized crater in a large grassy field. No one was around so he guessed no one had noticed it. _Who would? They'd think it was the androids blowing up some poor wild animal._ Smoke and dirt rose in clouds, blocking his view of what was in it. _It must have crashed recently._

He waded through the smoke, eyes closed with his shirt pulled up over his mouth, until he reached the source of the dangerously low power level. _What could possibly have such a low Ki and survive? _As the smoke began to clear, he noticed an indistinct shape of a large shadowy oval. When the smoke cleared a little more I could tell it was a machine or pod of some sort. It was very technologically advanced compared to anything he'd seen on earth. It looked large enough for a grown man to lie in comfortably. The bottom half was complete machinery while the top half appeared to be a doming lid of some sort. It was ringed with metal while the rest of it seemed to be a window smeared with dirt and grime.

Trunks proceeded to wipe away the dirt that was smeared upon the window. He backed away in shock. Inside laid beautiful young girl that appeared to be around his age. She had flowing blond hair in two braids that were tied with three led ties each. She wore a short sleeve black jumpsuit that revealed her full leg under saiyan armor. The armor was black except for the large gold shoulder blades and the large rounded, gold spikes that hung down like a skirt. Her boots were white, except for the toe area where it too was gold. Around her waist was a furry brown belt he knew to be a tail. Her hands and feet were bound by ropes that looked strong and inhuman. Her skin was a sickly pale from years of no light. Her eyes were closed as she appeared to be sleeping, but her chest neither rose nor fell as she drew no breath.

Mirai Trunks began to scramble about the machine in a panicked frenzy, looking for some way to open it. _She can't be dead, can she? She must be dead, she isn't breathing! But I can still sense her Ki! _Eventually he found a panel and lifted it. He pressed a large red button and flipped a switch labeled hatch.

A feminine computer voice spoke ", _disabling auto sleep. Lifting hatch."_

The hatch began to open and her body drew the first gasps of breath it had ever had in years. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She opened her eyelids, revealing stunning blue eyes. She looked around and then she noticed a handsome young man with blue eyes and lavender hair. She was startled at first, then instincts developed from years of training kicked in. she grabbed the edge of the pod with her bound hands and flung herself out with inhuman strength, landing perfectly balanced on her bound feet. She pointed her hands at him and they began to glow with the Ki ball she had formed.

"State yourself human!" she ordered.

"Calm down, be careful before someone gets hurt. My name is Trunks Briefs. You're a saiyan aren't you?"

"Yes, my species' fame has reached this far I assume."

"No, it was your armor and tail that gave it away. I'm a saiyan as well, though I lacked the tail." She stared at his blue eyes and lavender hair, abnormal features for a saiyan, but who was she to judge? She didn't exactly have the black hair and dark eyes either.

He took a step towards her as the Ki ball disappeared. She looked closely at him. "You are only half saiyan I presume."

"Yes," she didn't crinkle her noes in disgust like other saiyans would have done. She didn't see anything wrong with it, seeing as the race was dying out as long as they chose a suitable species to mate with. She didn't know if this was the case.

"My name is Kentana." Trunks then noticed the katana she had strapped to her waste and the tail draped over it. "Do you know of a Vegeeta, and where I might find him?"

"Yes," he said jumping up. _She knew my father? She's much to young. _

"He was my father. Sadly, he is dead now."

She bowed her head. "Oh..." her voice trailed off. She had been hoping to find him. He was her only way to finding him.

"Here, come with me. I can take you to my house and get things sorted out," she nodded stiffly ", can you fly?"

"Uhh," she held up her bound hands and gestured towards her feet.

"Oh, right," he cut her ropes on her hands by surrounding his hands with Ki. He didn't ask how they got there, she seemed a little upset so he wasn't going to burden her with questions. When her hands were free, she leaned down and untied her feet.

"Why the hell did he need to tie them so tight?" she grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she ripped at the saiyan ropes until they gave and she squeezed her feet out.

"Can you fly?"

"I think so. Give me a second to regain some strength. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of flying, let alone walking."

She stretched some stiff joints and gave herself a moments rest before attempting to take off. She went up a few feet before crashing back down to the earth. She hadn't enough time to regain some of her power.

"I'm going to have to carry you." She hated this drastically. Being forced to resort to being carried! How low could she get? The very idea of it disgusted her, but she bit back her pride and didn't protest as he picked her up. He held her bridal style as he flew and she made no attempt to hold on to him. She crossed her arms and sat with her eyes closed. Her armor made holding her awkward, but he didn't complain. She didn't seem like the type to argue or make compromises. _Something feels wrong here, _thought Kentana.

When they landed in front of Capsule Corp. she quickly climbed down from his arms. "This is it," he said. She stared in awe at the magnitude of his home.

"It is very big. Fit for a king," she stated. They walked inside and Trunks called to his mother.

"Mom, I'm back!" An older woman with blue hair and eyes ran out of a room she assumed was the kitchen, by the scent of food trailing from it.

"Trunks you're okay," she noticed her sons guest ", and who's this?" She eyed the young girl's tail and saiyan armor.

"I am Kentana," she introduced herself. Introductions were things she rarely had to do, but they came easily to her. Probably from being around many people all her life. "Who might you be?"

"Bulma Briefs, it is nice to meet you," she greeted, extending a hand. She smiled warmly at the guest. Kentana stared uncertainly at the hand. _Was she going to blow me up with it?_ Bulma's hand retreated at seeing her uneasiness.

"It is pleasure to meet you Mrs. Briefs."

"Please, call me Bulma. How about you take a seat and I'll bring you something to eat. Knowing you saiyans, you must be hungry." she rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. Kentana suddenly became aware of how weak she was feeling and hungry she was.

"I've been in that pod for far too long," she mumbled. Trunks looked at her. _How long had she been trapped in there? Why did she need to be tied up? _Trunks led her to the couch.

Bulma walked back in there with a plate of noodles for each of them. Kentana took her plate warily and sniffed it before attempting to eat it. She picked up her chopsticks and ate a small bit before digging in ravenously. She handed the plate back to Bulma for seconds.

"Thank you," Kentana said ", it was very good." Trunks stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. She stared back. "What're you looking at?" she snapped.

_She definitely is a saiyan_, Bulma thought , _her temper is just like Vegeeta's. I wonder if she has the same pride. _Bulma got up and left with the two saiyans plates.

When she had left the room Trunks spoke ", do you really think her cooking is good?"

She looked at him bitterly ", firstly, you shouldn't speak of your mothers traits that way, it's disrespectful," she scolded ", secondly, I was raised not to be picky."

"But really, did you like it that much?"

She smirked at him ", I believe as a human once said, hunger never knew bad bread," she quoted ", and it's only manners that I compliment the cooking of someone who has offered it to me." She said, turning up her noes in displeasure at how he continued to insult his own mother's cooking.

Bulma had heard the whole thing from the doorway of the kitchen and was liking the girl a little more for her manners. _She's definitely as irritable as Vegeeta, but she does or with more manners._ She walked out of the kitchen carrying the plates as if she heard nothing. Kentana dug in gratefully to her seconds before placing the plate down on the coffee table.

"Mind me for asking, but what has happened here? Most of it out there is destroyed. It looks as there was an Oozaru went on a rampage." She was curious to see if this was a cause by the saiyan boy. Vegeeta would have easily taken over this planet upon landing. "I could barely sense a Ki."

Trunks looked to his mother for guidance. She shrugged. "We are being devastated by the androids."

"Androids?" she knew what it meant, just not what it meant for them.

"They devastate the earth, destroying everything and killing everyone as if it were a game." He tightly balled up his fists until his knuckles were white. His voice held true hate for the destructive creatures. He loosened his fists ", and I can't seem to beat them." _So Vegeeta chose to settle here and care for its people. That does not sound like Vegeeta at all! I understand taking over this planet, but making it and these weakling humans the new carriers for the saiyans! Of all planets, couldn't he have chosen one with a stronger race. Warrior races are a plenty if he took the time to look!_

"Coffee?" Bulma cut in, hoping to change the mood.

"Sure," Kentana replied. Bulma snapped her fingers and a bot rolled in on its four wheels carrying a tray with three cups of steaming hot coffee. Upon going towards them, a cup tipped, spilling coffee all over the bot. Sparks began to shoot out and it bucked it's arms, tossing coffee into the air. The coffee showered all three of them.

Kentana growled as she stood up and walked over to the bot. _Poor bot_, thought Bulma. Kentana ripped it's head off and began fiddling with the wires and circuits. She picked up the head and swapped some wires and removed a chip before reattaching the head. The bot began to work at a more efficient rate and had all of the coffee cleaned up before heading back into the kitchen to bring them more.

"How did you do that?" asked a startled Bulma. She had worked months to only partly accomplish what this girl just did in mere minutes.

"It was only simple mechanics," she said blushing. "I am actually surprised. I didn't know earth was this technologically advanced. I must have been asleep for a long time." Trunks got the feeling they weren't supposed to hear the last part.

"How long were you asleep?"

"I don't know. Vegeeta certainly didn't have a son, that's for sure," she joked.

"You knew my father, how?" asked Trunks. She just stared down at her coffee. Trunks realized she wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Wait, she knew Vegeeta? She's much too young," reasoned Bulma, sipping from her coffee.

"That's because I've been in a pod for many years. I was put into a frozen sleep state until Trunks deactivated the machine upon my landing." she sipped her coffee ", my pod isn't very far from here, you can use it if you want to. In fact you can keep it for all I care. There is no way I'm getting back in that thing."

Bulma sipped her coffee ", that is awfully nice of you. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, take off your armor and relax." Kentana thought for a moment before fiddling with the straps that held her armor. With the armor gone, Trunks then noticed what was beneath. He looked away to hide his blushing and to keep himself from looking at them.

Bulma didn't seem to notice. She was too busy observing her hair and eyes. Bulma then noticed that her braids were tied with what appeared to be lead bands. Three per braid. Now why would a girl use lead to tie her hair?

"Would you like me to show you your room?" asked Trunks.

"My room?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yah, your room. You don't have anywhere else to stay, do you?"

"I guess not," she stood up and picked up her armor before following Trunks up the stairs. Bulma stared at her as she left. Trunks led her to a large room with a TV, twin size bed, a side table with a lamp on it, a long dresser, and a bathroom. "Thank you," she said as she walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to sleep? If you are I can leave," he said backing away.

"No it's okay, I've been asleep for 20 years at least. I have no intention of going back to sleep for a while." Trunks walked in and sat next to her, carefully to leave a couple of feet in between them. He contemplated for a moment about what was best to say.

"You can put your armor away. I think it can fit in the dresser."

"Oh, okay," she didn't seem willing to part with her armor, but she proceeded to put it away anyway. She walked over to the dresser and bent down to put the armor in it. Trunks couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away. His eyes traced her outline. Wrapping around her bust, then her butt then followed the path down her long legs. He shook his head to clear out those thoughts. _What am I thinking? I just met her._

She walked back and sat next to him. Trunks couldn't help but admire her features such as her sweet yet striking voice, soft and delicate, yet when she gets angry or snaps at you it is like a slap to the face all on its own, or her plum pink lips. He stared at them, somewhat entranced. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning towards her slightly. He caught himself and got up. Luckily she hadn't noticed his intentions.

"I better go and let you get situated," he said embarrassed and scratching the back of his head ", my room is right next door if you need anything." With that he left, leaving Kentana thinking _What the he'll just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO READERS**

**Thank you for being patient and sorry for taking so long to update, I got grounded off my computer =P.  
****Special thanks to Trunkslover10101 for your awesome review. I've read some of your stories a few days ago and they were great, keep up the good work!**

** A MESSAGE FROM OUR STARS**

**Kentana: "Why the hell am I named KENTANA! It sounds so stupid!"**

**ME: "It was a last resort and fit with your katana!"**

**Kentana: "Why did you leave me hanging? I wasn't expecting anything, but it was really rude to walk out like that!"**

**Trunks: "I'm sorry that you make me uncomfortable."**

**Kentana: "_I make you uncomfortable! _You make me uncomfortable! Don't think I haven't noticed you constantly staring at me and when you looked at my ASS!"**

**Trunks: "I wasn't looking at your ass!" *Blushes***

**Kentana: "Don't lie. You were doing it like ten minutes ago!"**

**Trunks: *Blushes even more***

**ME sweatdrops while watching the argument play out.**

**Kentana: "And you are constantly looking really deep in my eyes like there is something on it. Don't get me started about how you tried to kiss me on the day we met!"**

**Trunks: *Blushes even more* _Shit! She noticed! "_So, at least I don't stink!"**

**Kentana: "If I stink so much then I'll just head over to the Xicor Saga and hang out with them! Xicor is at least mildly attractive and the Trunks there is a lot stronger than you!"**

**Trunks stares angrily at that insult. "No you don't! You're not even alive in that time."**

**Kentana: "That's what you think."**

**Trunks: "What?"**

**And that's my failed attempt at narrators arguing pettily.**

**Disclaimer: Zombiechick422 does not own DB/Z/GT. I own no characters except for Kentana, who is upset with her name. If I did that would be totally awesome, but credit goes to Akira Toryama (I think I spelled it right) and Funimation.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kentana wandered aimlessly around the C.C building. She had done nothing but wander in the last two days and was really bored. She probably knew this place inside and out. She found a stairwell that led into a basement. Following it down she came across Bulma's messy lab.

Everywhere she looked she saw wires, machines shooting sparks and disassembled or half built machines. The room was organized in a messy way. In the far end of the room, Bulma was knelt over a machine where she was trying to replicate Kentana's sleeping pod, but was having trouble getting a few circuits to stop shorting out.

Bulma looked up from her kneeling stance. "Hello Kentana," she greeted as she wiped some grease off of her forehead ", do you need anything?"

"No, I was just wandering around." Kentana walked over to where Bulma was working. "What part are you working on?" she said examining the tangle of wires over a circuit board.

"I'm working on the part of the base that keeps you from aging while you sleep. I can't get it to come out as more than sleeping gas though and that's already been invented."

"Here let me see," Kentana quickly took apart the entire circuit board and untangled the wires. She reassembled it before Bulma's eyes. The designs she used were completely out of Bulma's ideas but they made sense, like that joke you don't get until someone explains it then you feel stupid for overlooking it.

"You know, I know a lot about this stuff, but I'm not very creative about it. If you want I can give you the info and you can use it. I can tell you'll know what to do with it. With me, it just takes up useless space," she knocked herself on the head.

"That'd be great! We can start now if you'd like."

"Okay, just start listing various machines you don't have, or can't completely create to your standards that can benefit you in having." Bulma's eyes gleamed at the opportunity. She began telling her about things they could use and explaining certain machines she already had. Kentana was more of a source of information than a real idealist. She would help out whenever she thought something else could be used, Bulma was lost, an extra set of stronger hands was needed, or any other thing that might need a great brain.

The next few days were filled with work to keep Kentana preoccupied. She had no real objectives here but something sad hung over her shoulders that she seemed unwilling to talk about. Bulma pulled her son aside one day while Kentana was preoccupied in trying to get a bot to run make a steak rare without it being completely uncooked.

"Trunks, I want you to hang out with her and get to know her a little."

"Mom, is this one of your attempts to get me a girlfriend? I'm not interested in dating her mom." She looked at her son with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It's not like that. I'm just a little worried, that's all. She seems so depressed and when I try to talk to her about it she pushes it aside. I can tell she's getting bored cooped up in this house. She keeps herself occupied with machinery, but you don't have to be a genius to see she's growing restless. I need you to take her out so she has something to do and enjoy."

"Okay Mom," he caved. "I'll take her out training. She's saiyan so I'm sure she'll enjoy some sparring," he said with confidence.

"I'm not sure about that. Have you noticed her hair and eyes. When else have you seen a saiyan with blond hair blue eyes?"

"You mean you think she's a super saiyan?" that didn't seem right, but it made so much sense. "That would explain why she wears those heavy hair bands. Otherwise her hair would be standing up all the time."

"I think she might be stronger than you since she's a natural super saiyan. But I don't think she knows it yet so you shouldn't tell her, just in case she has a dark side," she explained, remembering how

Vegeeta had come to earth to take it over. Trunks nodded. He still was going to take her sparring, but they'd go slow since she still hadn't regained all her power.

Trunks walked down the stairs into the basement right in time to watch her fly backwards as I circuit blows up in her face. She was working on something that looked like a small rocket or large pod of some sort.

"Hey, Trunks." she greeted. She waved to him from the pile of rubble and old broken machinery.

"Hey," he said, helping her up ", you want to go eat and maybe do some sparring today." Her face literally lit up.

"Yah, that would be most excellent!" she nearly jumped with joy. "When should we go?"

"We can go now if you want. Come on, meet me outback." He left up the stairs as she went to clean up what she was working on.

She ran up the stairs and bolted out the back. She went along to where Trunks waited for her. She found Trunks under a shady tree in the domed backyard waiting for her. She ran up to him. She wasn't a very fast runner. To a human she was too fast to see when she wanted to, but amongst other saiyans she was average if not less than.

"Hello Trunks," she greeted warmly. She sat down next to him. He had laid out a blanket and had a basket that was full of sandwiches he had the bots prepare while he was asking her. He handed her a bottle of water and opened the lid to reveal the triangle cut sandwiches. They dug in happily with hearty smiles and polite conversation. He attempted to ask her about her past but she wouldn't tell him more than that she was a saiyan who was born long ago. He easily told her about his life in a failed attempt to get her to open up to him. They laughed happily.

"You have a little something," she gestured to his smeared were he had a bit of mustard from his saiyan table manners. He wiped and missed.

"Did I get it?"

"No." He tried again.

"Here let me get it," she used a napkin to wipe it off. He crinkled his noes when her hand came close to it. "What?" she snapped.

"You stink!" he stated, pinching his nose and waving his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Well, it's not my fault I've been stuck in the same suit for several years!" she said, hands on hips in a matter of fact tone.

"How about this, I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and buy you new clothes."

"The mall?"

"Yah, it's a place full of stores you can buy things in. It'll be fun," he smiled politely in way that suggested he was looking forward to it and she couldn't say no.

"Oh, okay!" she smiled brightly. He liked her smile. He looked at her cute little face and her big blue eyes, staring deep onto them as if trying to look through them. There was something about her that he just couldn't put a label on. She sort of looked like someone he knew. He looked away and mentally slapped himself. _Stop it!_ "Um, Trunks?"

"Yah?" he said looking at her, careful not to meet her eyes.

"What should I wear to the mall? From what I've seen so far, I'm not dressed the same as any of you," she stood up, showing me her skin tight black jumpsuit that showed all of her legs. _Wow, she has a nice figure._ He mentally slapped himself again and began to mentally beat the shit out of himself _Stop it!_

"Um, right. I'll talk to my mom. I'm sure she might have something you can borrow."

"Thank you," she said with another warm smile. She stood up. "Didn't we come out here for sparring?"

"Oh, right," he stood up as well and followed her into an empty grass clearing. They both got into fighting stance and began to fight. She proved to have been trained far more than him, but was a little rusty from years without practice. Her skill was higher, but he was exceedingly faster than her. He was fast for a saiyan and she was slower than average. Her strength was good, but she couldn't produce the energy needed to do anything like Ki balls, but he didn't attempt any either. He remembered what his mom said about not telling her about super saiyans and didn't change. _Not very fair since she gets to be one and I don't._

They lay down exhausted in the grass, after a good three hours of training. She stretched out and enjoyed the feel of the sun against her skin. The color was slowly returning. Probably would have come faster had she not cooped herself up in the basement all day. She smiled at him.

He looked over to see her smile. "What are you smiling about?" He couldn't help but smile himself.

"Oh, nothing," she said cheerfully. She had definitely lightened up to him in the past few days. They spent an hour relaxing in the sun before heading in. Bulma watched them from her unnoticed perch by her window. She smiled at how happy they were together. _There is something about him that seems different,_ she thought to herself _, and I think I know what._

Bulma fed them a welcoming feast of spaghetti. After dinner, she brought Kentana to her room to get some clothes. She found a white sleeveless and a black cargo that fit her. The waist line was a little big since Kentana had been subject to regular workouts. She fixed that with a belt. Kentana changed out of that so that she'd have it clean for the next day and put on an oversized T-shirt that reached her knees. _I'll get some PJ's tomorrow. _She went to bed at her usual time, thinking long and hard. Unable to stop a smile from her face before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Trunks: "Really! You have the nerve to bring that up! Atleast I didn't ############################################"(sensored to keep from giving away future events)**

**Kentana: "Oh, good going! You almst blew it, thank god for sensoring. Thank you god for crerating the things that fix this dumb asses mistakes!"**

**Trunks: "I'm the dumb ass? You're the one who got their tail stuck in a blender you ugly banshee!"**

**Kentana: "At least I have a tail! And I'm an ugly harpy? I would've sworn you were staring at me and drooling while the story was going on!"**

**Trunks: "I was not!" *Wipes dry drool off of lip.***

**Kentana: "Here we go again with the whining!"**

**ME: "You two are like an old couple!"**

**Kentana & Trunks: "Hey!"**

**Kentana: "I'm not old! I was stuck in that pod for #########"(more sensoring)"years, but I am not old. I didn't age a day in there! I am still only ##!"**

**ME: "Whatever grandma."**

**

* * *

BYE FOR NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-3VALENTINE DAY SPECIAL3

NOTE TO READERS

I decided I'd do a Valentine's Day special for all you lovey dovey girls.

KENTANA-"Hey Trunks! Happy Valentine's day!"

TRUNKS-"So you got over our fight from the other day?"

KENTANA-"Yah, I guess I can be a little pissy sometimes."

TRUNKS-"So, I'm forgiven."

KENTANA-"I don't know. You called me an ugly banished."

TRUNKS-*Scratches back of head and looks away from her.* "I hope this can make up for it." * He blushes and holds out a bouquet of white and red roses and looks away in embarrassment.*

KATANA-"Oh, Trunks!" *Blushes and smiles sweetly before wrapping her arms around his neck.* "You are so forgiven. This was so sweet of you."

TRUNKS-"So, you accept me as your Valentine?" *Still blushing.*

KATANA-"Yes, I definitely do."

TRUNKS-"Does this entitle me to a Valentine's day kiss?"

KATANA-"We'll see..."

TRUNKS-Zombiechick422 does not own DBZ or its characters. She only owns Kentana.

Kentana got up early that morning and took a warm shower. When she got out she dried herself and got dressed that morning in her black cargo, belt and white tank top. She put her hair out in its usual braids. She walked out into the hallway and bumped into Trunks who was walking out of his room as well. The two exchanged smiles.

"Hey Trunks," she greeted ", you sleep well."

"Uh, yeah," he lied. He didn't think he should tell her about his nightmare. It was just a bar dream anyway. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited. I can't wait for our trip to the mall. I can't wait to see more of Earth." She walked down the hall, tail swinging back anew forth in her happiness.

He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen that smelled strongly of pancakes. Two dozen pancakes were stacked on plates on the table and Bulma labored over the stove making more. Kentana took a seat at the table and Trunks took the seat next to hers. She pulled a plate with a dozen on it towards herself and bathed it in syrup. She dug in ravenously. Trunks and Bulma were used to her eating more than even Trunks, she was a full blooded saiyan after all. She swallowed the last mouth full which happened to be half the size of her head and sat back with a satisfied belly.

"What are you two off to do today?" Asked Bulma, looking up from her meager two pancakes.

"Trunks promised me he was going to take me to the mall to buy some clothes," replied Kentana.

Bulma cocked her eyebrow at Trunks. He rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows when he shook his head. She smirked and continued eating her pancakes. Kentana looked at the two, trying to decipher their silent conversation to no real success. She gave up, probably an earth thing. After everyone was finished Trunks led her towards the garage.

"So, how are we going to get to the mall?" She asked the demi-saiyan ", will we walk?"

"We're going to drive," he replied.

"What, like ships?"

He opened the door to the dark garage. "I guess you can say that," he flipped on the lights and she gasped when she saw all of the hover cars lined up in the large room. "Which one do you want to take?"

She walked along the row, eyes gleaming as she stared at the expensive vehicles. She stopped at a sleek black Mercedes convertible. She slid her hand along the smooth black surface and admired her reflection in it. She let a smile spread across her lips. "I like this one."

"Good choice." He grabbed a set of keys off a rack above a wrench littered with tools.

"Can I drive," she asked playfully.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Aww," she climbed into the passenger seat and got comfy. As Trunks drove she looked over at everything they passed, her hair blowing in the wind. She liked the feeling, it felt like flying. She could tell the car could go faster but Trunks drove at a relatively slow pace since the streets were crowded with people. This gave Kentana time to examine the scenery.

She noticed people were either running about buying jewelry, flowers or various presents or walking in pairs. Most of the pairs walked hand in hand. She also saw that there were lots of banners reading 'Happy Valentine's day' and heart shaped objects everywhere. This felt odd and out of the normal. When they arrived at the mall she found it was the same there and just about every shop was selling similar in the basics merchandise.

When Trunks led her through the crowds towards a less crowded woman's clothing store she thought it time to ask. "Trunks, what is with all these hearts and card and such?"

He glanced over his shoulder from where he was looking at various sizing dummies that proved no help in picking out her size. "That's because its Valentine's Day."

That was no help at all. "What is Valentine's Day?"

*That's right, she isn't from Earth. "Valentine's day is the one day of the year where you can go all out to prove to your Valentine how much you really like them. It's pretty much a holiday for couples who are in love and such," he explained. He found it odd explaining this since for girls were usually the ones obsessed with the holiday. She listened while picking up a black sleeveless shirt.

"How do you get a Valentine? Is it chosen at random or from some contest?" She asked as she walked over to the changing room where he waited, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"No," he laughed ", you choose your own. If you really like someone you ask them to be your Valentine. If they say no then you have to deal with it and maybe ask someone else."

"Oh, do you have a Valentine?" The question was a little startling, but expected.

"No, I never had time for to find that special someone," he sighed, feeling suddenly depressed at that.*Wait, why am I so upset about that? When have I ever cared about girlfriends?

"Oh, well what do you think?" He looked up and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She wore a white tank top with a black skull in the center of the chest. Then she had black denim shorts over ankle length black and white striped leggings. On her feet were what appeared to be a combat boot styled knee length boots. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare with his mouth open. Suddenly he felt the urge to do something that he decided against.

"What, you don't like?" She asked, sounding truly disappointed.

He shook his head quickly ", no, I like it. In fact, if you want you can keep it on and we'll just pay for it this way."

"Okay!" She agreed giddy. She felt oddly happy that he liked it. She grabbed her clothes from the changing room and the rest of the clothes she picked before she followed him to the register. The cashier seemed nervous about having her wear them out, but when Trunks handed him a black card and slipped him a twenty he seemed more than eager to make an exception. Trunks capsuled her clothes as they left the store.

Seeing as they had a lot of time, left he decided to lead her around the mall and maybe get her some more things.

He decided to have some fun and brought her into a popular music store. She seemed to really like listening to it so he bought her an Ipod and set her up with a card with $100 for songs. She thanked him with a big bone shattering hug. He was grateful that since it was Valentine's Day no one thought seeing two young people hugging to be worth staring at. Lucky him since he strangely enjoyed hugs from the saiyan girl. He smirked while she couldn't see it.

She led him to a store he really didn't want to go in, too many girl's undergarments for him to be comfortable. When she noticed how he looked at the ceiling and shuffled his feet while they were in their she told him he could wait outside. He jumped over a baby carriage and nearly flew through the doors. It took about twenty minutes for her to come out with a bag filled with the *things. She smiled sweetly at him as she exited.

"That took longer than I expected," he said.

"That's because I was talking with some of the help in there. All of those employees seemed so eager to help! You should've seen the looks on their faces when I told them the name on the card wasn't mine because I was borrowing it from you. It was funny. Though I'm not sure why, but they all asked if I was dating you."

Trunks found he couldn't smile at the funny part like her. He felt his heart drop as he listened to her tell him about how nice the guys in the store were acting to her. Why did this bother him so much?

"Trunks are you okay?" She asked, concern evident since he had a negative expression on his face. He shook away his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine," he forced himself to wear a false smile. "I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

She nodded in agreement and they ran off towards the food court. She didn't know what most of the stuff was so they piled three trays with a bunch of everything. She stared at him intensely for a long time after devouring her burger. He noticed and asked what was up.

"Nothing," she lied and took a sip from her large strawberry smoothie. "Actually Trunks there is something. I need some advice."

"On what?" He frowned ", if it is on how to tell your... bra size, ask my mom."

"No," she giggled ", I was going to ask about asking Valentines."

Trunks felt a bit of disappointment. She was going to ask one of the guys from the bra and underwear store, he knew it. "Usually the guy asks the girl for starters."

"I've been waiting for a while for him to ask me, but he doesn't seem to want to so I thought I'd do it. I know a guy that I think I might really like. I'm not sure if he likes me though. I've only known him for a very short time so I don't know what he likes. I'm not sure how to ask him."

"I'm no expert on romance, but describe him to me. So that I can help you figure out how."

"Well, he is really cute and is very nice to me. His hair is a little girly, but I enjoy being around him anyway. He is extremely sweet and I can't help but feel happy when I'm around him," she explained, leaning back in her chair. Trunks looked away from her to hide how upset he was. She really liked this guy and now he has to choose between being the good friend or let his emotions take over. He sighed, he might regret this.

"I can't really figure out much, but I think if you like someone that much you should tell them about how you feel rather than keep it bottled up. Just ask him."

"But what if he says no?" *She, of all people, thought Trunks, *is nervous about this.

"You have nothing to worry about," Trunks spoke only the truth ", you are an amazing girl and any guy dumb enough to turn you down would be the stupidity guy on Earth not to like you as much as I-" he paused, catching himself. He began to sip from his own smooth.

"As much what?"

"Nothing," he sipped nervously, glad she hadn't noticed what he was about to say.

"I guess I'll ask him now," she looked down blushing ", Trunks, will you be my Valentine?" Trunks nearly dropped his smooth. He wanted to fly into the air and do back flip as he holders to the moon about how happy he is. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Definitely a yes!" He said happily, still smiling ", I find it hard to believe you were waiting for me to ask. I was scared you'd say no."

"Really?" She sounded disbelieving. She leaned towards him ", I can't believe you didn't notice how I liked you."

"You really think of me that way," he mumbled, remembering her description of him ", wait. You think my hair is girl?"

"Sorry, but it is pink," she apologized with a hand on his shoulder. He reached up and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Oh, shut up," he ordered affectionately. She was about to protest when he silenced her with a kiss and for a moment they forgot where they were and how messed up of a world they lived in. When they broke apart they both could admit there own first kiss had been special, with that special someone.

ME-And that's my take on how there first Valentine's day together went. They really like each other and they just met. Kind of strange how books and stories for some reason describe someone as falling in love suddenly and only knowing the person for a short while.

KENTANA-"You know what?" *She hold his hand* "After watching all this I think you do qualify for that Valentine's Day kiss."

TRUNKS-*Blushes and smiles on the inside.*

KENTANA-*She grins and pulls him into a hot smooch.*

TRUNKS-*Pulls away for a moment.* "What about the readers?"

KENTANA-"Fuck the readers! Just end the damn chapter already!"

ME-Okay, I'll leave and give them a moment. I hope you all enjoyed the 3Valentine3 special and have a happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-TWINS OF DESTRUCTION

DISCLAIMER-ZOMBIECHICK422 DOESN'T OWN DBZ. TOEI AND AKIRA TORYAMA DO. SHE ONLY OWNS KENTANA.

ME-"Wasn't that romantic?" Sarcastically.

KENTANA-"You're just upset that you didn't have a Valentine."

ME-"Says the girl who had her lips locked onto a guy for the past four hours."

TRUNKS-*chuckles to himself.*

ME-"Who says I was talking about you?"

TRUNKS-*Looks frantically at his mate.*

KENTANA-*sighs*"She was talking about you."

TRUNKS-"She better have."

KENTANA-"Well I think it was a great first Valentine's day."

TRUNKS-*Blushes deeply*"It sure was. I think I'm ready to relive those four hours of my life."

ME-"You two make me sick. Now before they can start making out, on with the show."

The two looked at each other for a moment, lost in what they had just done. Earlier that day neither of them would have thought they would be doing that just a few hours later. They would have laughed at the thought. Now they could thing of nothing but that long moment. It all seemed... magical.

"Whoa," said Kentana. She had never kissed a guy before and didn't know what to expect or that it could feel this good. Of course, it could only feel this good to her coming from him.

"You feel this too right?" He asked, his eyes never straying from hers. She nodded her head slowly. She blushed when she heard a group of girls giggling at then. She shot them a death glare. They scattered with chuckles under her violent stare.

Kentana's eyes widened."Shit! I forgot my Ipod in the bra store!" She exclaimed in horror as she imagined someone stealing her gift from him. Trunks sighed and sat back in his seat, looking up.

"Well, that killed the mood," he groaned.

"I'll be right back," she said before running to the other end of the mall. She bolted to the other end of the very large and rather crowded mall and zipped into the bra store. She found it sitting safely on the shelf above the underwear and pulled it down. She placed the ipod into her boot with her capsule of shopping stuff since her shorts didn't have very big pockets. Great, now she won't have to ask Trunks to buy her a new one. A loud explosion startled her from her thoughts.

She ran out of the doors and into a crowd of screaming people. Frightened humans filed past her and into the stores or out of the nearest exit in a fearful frenzy. She stood her ground as several people bumped into her. Her ears were ringing with the sounds of yelling and rampaging footsteps. This didn't matter to her for what she saw canceled it out.

Above her head was a gaping whole where the sky light had once been. Hovering in the gap were two humanoids that held no Ki signatures at all. They wore devilish smirk as they stared about at the destruction and havoc they caused. They didn't seem to care at all of the lives they were taking. Kentana remembered something from a few days earlier.

*Kentana was in the kitchen trying her hand at making fried rice. She had just turned the stove off when she sensed Trunks' Ki nearby. She dropped the pan when she sensed his low power level. She dashed to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges in her haste. She gasped in shock.

"Trunks!" She caught the teen as he fell from where he was standing. His clothes were torn and he was covered in cuts, bruises, and Ki burns. He breathed in heavily as she held him. One eye was squinted shut as he spoke in an exhausted voice.

"It's okay Kentana, I'm fine," he groaned.

"No, you're not," she picked him up bridal style despite the obvious difference in their sizes. She placed him on the couch and called for Bulma. Bulma ran in, grease smeared on her check.

"What's wrong-Trunks!" His mother ran to her sons side.

"Bulma, get the first aid kit, a wet rag and some warm water! Hurry!" She ordered, only glancing over her shoulder at the mother of the injured teen before her. She was unsure why she felt such a need to help him, but it felt right. Like nothing mattered except making sure he was okay.

Bulma came back with the first aid kit and a rag soaking in a bowl of warm water. The supplies were placed on the coffee table as Kentana began to work. She grabbed the rag and squeezed excess water out before cleaning the wounds on Trunks' head. She removed his jacket to clean his arms and found part of it torn. She looked at wear the tear was from and found the end of a deep gauge on his shoulder. She rolled him onto his side, becoming gentler when he winced from the pain.

She saw the long cut that stretched from his left shoulder to his right and wanted to scream, but kept her professional composure. She grabbed what remained of his black wife better and tore it off, it was useless anyway. He winced in pain as she wiped the blood away from the wound. She pulled out the first aid kit and began applying burn ointment to his burns. She bandages him and noticed his pants had tears and blood stains as well.

"Trunks?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" He replied as he tried to roll back over only to have her prevent him.

"You're wearing boxers under this, right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, strangely lacking suspicion.

She gulped."I'm going to need to remove your pants."

"Okay."

"Okay? I just said I'm taking off your pants and you say 'okay'?"

"Yeah," he dairy ", I'm considering this a trip to the doctors. It's pretty much the same thing except less awkward because there isn't a dude touching me. Besides you asked if I have boxers on so you don't plan on seeing. You don't, do you?"

"No," I answered, blushing.*Thank god Bulma had left to give me some space to work. Gingerly I pulled his pants off of him after I removed his boots. He had a few Ki burns and scrapes,but nothing bad. She sighed with relief.

She quickly fixed him up. Right when she thought she was finished, she noticed a cut trailing from the exit of his boxers up to his left butt cheek. She grimaced at what had to be done. She slightly scooped it up the leg of his boxer and found the cut moving to the inside of his calves. She reached a point where she couldn't scooter the boxer up anymore without revealing his unmentionables.

"Oh bother," she groaned ", you would get cut there. Bulma!" She called. The older woman ran into the room."Your turn to play doctor. You can fix the cut under his boxers." She slapped the role of bandages down on the human's hand.

"Is that what you're talking about? Don't be such a baby!" Bulma proceeded to pull down the back of Trunks' boxers. Kentana turned away from them and closed her eyes, praying to Dende that this would end quickly.

"MOM!" He exclaimed with the deepest shade of crimson blush possible.

"Hush up. I'm fixing this cut of your's."

"But Mom!" He managed to Blush more when he turned and noticed Kentana was still in the room. She stood with her back to him, holding up her right elbow with her left and the bridge of her noes inbetween her index and thumb. She was looking at the ground in embarrassment that that was really happening.*Why couldn't she have left before? He thought in humiliation.

When Bulma had finished she pulled his boxers and pants back on him and left with a chuckle after making a comment on how his face looked like a cherry. Kentana finally turned back to him with a blush of her own covering her face. She almost slapped him for putting her through that.

"What happened to you? You're more cut up than after our sparring sessions," she asked in a deeply concerned voice. She took a seat on the couch that he was lying on next to his thigh. She began combing debris from his hair with her fingers.

"Another fight with the Androids."

"The Androids," she mumbled, having not yet gone head to head with them ", what are they like?"

"The Androids? Well one of them is a beautiful blond with blue eyes, she's a bitch. The other is an identical male with black hair and the same blue eyes. He's her bitch." He chuckled lightly, imagining the look on 17's face if he had heard that.

"The way you come home like this constantly and speak of them says they are really tough," she mumbled ", one day, when I'm back to my full strength, I'll help you take them out once and for all."*

*A beautiful blond with blue eyes and a similar male with black hair and the same blue eyes."The two beings fit that description."

Just then a kid was knocked over by panicked civilians and burst into tears. The male Android smirked and launched a small Ki ball, blowing up the kid and incinerator anyone near him.*A kid! He was just a defenceless innocent little kid and he killed him mercilessly just like that!

"Ten points for me," claimed the male.

"No fair," complained the girl ", we hadn't started the game yet."

*The game! This was all a game to them! She thought bitterly, *well no more!

"You monsters!" She screamed at them. She couldn't help but feel hypocritical. She had herself been a ruthless killer once before. But she didn't treat it like there lives were no more than game pieces on the game board.

"Look who we have here 18," said the male ", a new playmate. And a cute one too." Kentana bristled with rage, he didn't even care.

"If you say so.17, do you think she really is a natural blond? I really hate fakers," spoke 18. Kentana's tail swayed as it anticipated the upcoming fight.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" She challenged the duo.

"We shall."

Back in the food court, Trunks heard a loud explosion. As he got up to check it out he was trampled and pushed in the opposite direction. He fought against the crowd but couldn't push too hard in fear of hurting someone. The fleeing groupware pressed to tightly to give him room to start heard more explosions and a scream. He quickened his pace.

"That was Kentana!" There was another even louder and more pain filled scream. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and flew into the air. As he heartbeat18 laugh he powered up into a super saiyan. He landed with his glowing aura surrounding him in a trashed corner of the mall.

He growled menacingly when he saw Kentana hanging unconscious while 17 held a steel grip on her most sensitive spot, her tail. When 17 saw him he looked up smirking in enjoyment from her pain.

"Trunks, is this your girlfriend?" 17 teased ", have you come to rescue her?" He laughed. When Trunks growled and pulled am enraged face he tightened his grip on her tail, making her scream in pain.

Unable look up she just mumbled what she could before the darkness took over her ", T-Trunks..." That one uttered name was enough to drive Trunks to extreme costs and her appearance did nothing to calm him. She was bruised and bleeding in many places and her hair was in utter disorder. Her leggings had large tears up the side and her shorts appeared to be ripped off, whether by too many tears or deliberately by the androids he knew not. A large slash went from her right shoulder to below her left breast revealing the left cup of her bra. Blood oozed out of various wounds giving her clothing a majority of a sickly wet red appearance. A trail of streaming blood ran from her head down her forehead, face, and then dripping off her chin. If Trunks hadn't known she were a pure blooded saiyan he would have sworn she'd be dead from all the blood literally dripping from her and the way she hung limb with barely a motion to show breath.

Trunks breathed in and out deeply from his nose to keep from attacking out of blind rage. He knew attacking in anger like that made you sloppy.17 chuckled at Trunks' response to his 'girlfriend's' appearance.18 sighed in boredom. That made Trunks growl, they had put yet to the brink of death and she's *bored.

"17," started 18 ", as much as I'd enjoy a good fight I really need to get some shopping done."

"Okay," her twin replied ", I'll just finish him quickly."

"No," growled 18 ", you might destroy some of the stores." 17 sighed, knowing how preposterous his sister's reasoning was, but knowing how she would just get angry at him.

"Fine. Such a shame to give her up though. She's such a pretty little specimen. But I'll let you have her back, but first..." Trunks didn't like the way he said that.17 squeezed her tail tightly bringing forth more screams from her unconscious body.17 chuckled while Trunks powered up to super saiyan.

*Sadistic bastard! Trunks thought angrily. Even his voice of thought was full of malice.17 through her limp body at him. Trunks caught her in his arms and cradled her. He powered up and was about to attack when she coughed up droplets of blood. He dropped his power. Her safety and well being was more important to him than taking out the androids.

He gripped her broken form tightly against himself and took off through the hole in the roof. The androids made no attempt to stop him or follow. Forever that grin painted on 17's face would forever be tattooed in his memory. It would haunt him with a plague or unforgiving wrath. This is what it took to drive him to the edge and willing to do whatever it took to stop the two monsters.

He fore back to Capsule Corp. His eyes never left the bloodied body he held pressed against him. Her blood drenched him but he didn't care, he's been that bloody and with his own blood. She coughed up blood that splattered on his face, but he didn't wipe it off. He wasn't going to remove his hands of from her. Images Gohan's death flashed through his mind and brought with it the extra blast of will to keep her from her own death. He sped up and made it to Capsule Corp in half the time.

He didn't bother to open the door. He kicked it down and charged inside calling for Bulma."Mom! Mom!" Bulma ran into the room with her apron on from where she was making Valentine's Day cookies."Come quick! Kentana's hurt!"

Trunks laid her down gently on the couch he himself had been bleeding out on before. Bulma rushed from the room and grabbed her medical supplies. Trunks couldn't help but feel deja vu. The difference here was that the girl who had worked to save his life was the one on her death bed and her wounds were more severe. He felt ashamed of himself.

*I should have been there to save her! He thought bitterly , *I should have been there. I shouldn't have let her go off alone! Why do I keep failing people? Because of me everyone I've ever known or loved is dead or dying and she is about to add to that pile. Why can't I be strong enough to save the people I love?

That thought made him pause. Did he love Kentana? He loved his mother and he loved Gohan like an older brother or father. She was an arguing person and if she doubted something she was quick to criticize. Yet he could see she was beautiful and kind to those she saw fit. She was like no other and that strangeness of remembrance I get from looking in her eyes as if they were those of someone I had seen a long time ago. Yes he did love Kentana.

The only way to explain how he could have felt the way he did when she spoke of other men and the sudden and, at the time, unexplainable surge of jealousy or that wave of relief when she wasn't interested in the other guys and asked him to be her Valentine. Asked him. He had been happy for once in his life. He hadn't felt happy since Gohan died and he especially wasn't this happy. He needed her. She was the fuel that drove him to want something in life and without her there was no way to achieve what he wanted. And right now he only wanted her.

Bulma worked consistently. She removed what remained of her shirt making Trunks blush and began treating her chest wound. Luckily Bulma had the decency to not remove her bra. She cleaned the cut and bandaged the wound. In one weak they would be only a silver line. She took a wet rag and wiped down all of the smaller cuts, gentler were there was bruising. Then she moved down to her legs and completely removed her torn leggings and tossed them into a pile with the bloodied shirt.

Trunks felt his face heat up and quietly left the room. He sat in the hall with his head leaning against the door. For hours he waited anxiously to find out his mothers news. He knew she was alive, but her Ki was just so low. He knew if he didn't think to hold back he might cry once he thought of the negative endings to this situation.

He had to think of the upside to this. He had to think of something. Think of what I am going to do to that damn android once I get my hands on him. No, thinking evil thoughts like that will only make me want to go after him and u can't leave and risk my life on something like this until I'm sure Kentana is okay. I can't leave her.

I can't leave her dying like this to go get my self killed. She means so much to me. Her death would push me over the edge and into insanity. The same way Gohan's death pushed me into a super saiyan, her's will kill me inside. Her death would make everything I've worked for useless. I may not have known her for long, and definitely not since I started my fight with the androids, but it seems like this whole time I had been fighting for her second chance. For her.

*She had to live. She had to be okay. She couldn't die on him. She couldn't. If anything happened to her... He couldn't live with himself. He'd soon follow suit in his parade of vengeance and leave the world on it's own against the androids.

He couldn't do either of those things. Live or die would all feel the same to him. The difference is living would make him lonely and deprived of happiness, a hollow shell that has been emptied of all but misery and rage. If he got himself killed he would leave behind all these people and everything he had sworn to protect to the androids' mercy, which they lacked immensely. He would never win if she wasn't there by her side. She was his meaning for life. It seemed like he had been subconsciously searching his while life for her, for his meaning to live and now that he had found it, he wasn't going to lose it.

A small push on the door pulled him from his land of sudden realization. He got up and left his post. His mother opened the door and stepped out. She closed the door quietly behind her. "She is fine. She just needs some rest."

"Can I go in and see her?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, just be sure to keep quiet."

"Thank you." He walked passed his mother into the living room. Kentana lay on the couch with a blanket pulled up to her neck. She slept soundly with her face calmer and no signs of pain. Her breathing had calmed and even. The only signs of damage was the bandage wrapped around her head just below the hair line like a head band. As Trunks walked he suddenly felt the floor try to smother him and the sound of ceramic go skidding across the floor.

He looked down to find he had tripped over the bowl of water his mother had been using. *Stupid bowl! Way to stay quiet. "Trunks..." Trunks looked up at the mention of his name. Kentana turned her head to look at him, eyes gleaming with affection.

"Sorry," he apologized ", did I wake you?" He stood by her head in front of the blood stained couch.

"No, I was already awake," she looked away from him ", I-I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not being able to protect those people. For being so w-weak." Her voice cracked at the end and a tear rolled down her cheek. He placed the back of his hand on her face and wiped away the tear. He smiled comforting at her as she turned to him. He bent down so that he was only inches from her face.

"You're not weak to me," he whispered softly into her ear. He kissed her gently on the cheek before leaving to let her think abour those words.

ME-"So, what do you all think? Pretty good right?"

KENTANA-*Stares wide eyed with jaw dropped, speechless.*

ME-"Hello?"

TRUNKS-"I think it was pretty good."*Looks to Me*"Does that get me brownish points?"

ME-"Towards what?" *He whispers it in her ear* "I write these chapters ahead of time, but I'll hint to you that you might."

KENTANA-"Y-you almost killed me!"

TRUNKS-"It's okay. The readers got an emotional moment about me out of it."

KENTANA-*Scowl Vegeeta style* "How should that matter to me?"

TRUNKS-"A majority if not all of our readers are chicks who love me."

KENTANA-"Not sure why they'd love you. You're a cartoon."

TRUNKS-"And a sexy one at that."

KENTANA-"Anyway, I'm sure there is at least one male reader out there. If you are a male reader, then reply to this and mention your gender to help settle our argument."

TRUNKS-"And if you're a chick, reply and mention that. Don't forget to mention if you're here because you think I'm hot."

KENTANA-"Or not."

ME-"There you have it. Our first poll. Please R&R! Don't forget to read my other story, DRAGONBALL AF-Xicor Saga. For some reason I hadn't really thought of doing before hand, it turned into a romance." 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-I COULDN'T THINK OF A CHAPTER NAME SO I PIT THIS HERE

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KENTANA.

ME-"Welcome back everyone! Today I am reviewing last chapter's poll. We only have one entree by Trunkslover10101(that blows what comes next doesn't it?) Who days she is a girl who says she, and I quote, he is 'smexy.'"

TRUNKS-*Chuckles in his own triumph.* "I told you.x"

KENTANA-"Whatever."

TRUNKS-"Do I detect a bit of jealousy?"

KENTANA-"What? Me jealous? Pfff."

TRUNKS-"I think you are."*Falls over as she pushes him over.*

KENTANA-"Fine. Think all you want while you sleep in your own room tonight " *She sticks her young out in victory as his face contorted into horror.*(Yes, I know they are out of character during these moments, but if they weren't they wouldn't be so funny and Trunks wouldn't be so 'smexy.'(Take note I put this here in honor of my greatest reviewer who is just about my only reviewer amongst hundreds of views.)

ME-"Settle down. I would just like to thank Trunkslover10101 and Xx-Broken-Promises-xX for being such great fans and I am amazed this story did so well. It has so many hits and there were only four chapters. My other story, be sure to read it, has like eleven and its chapters can all just about equal these in length each and is less popular. BTW, please read my other story and some I plan on posting in the near future."

Trunks sat down at the breakfast table groggy eyed from staying up so late worrying about Kentana. Even as he ate he couldn't help but let his mind wander towards Kentana who normally would have been up by now. She had just sustained her injuries yesterday and couldn't be expected to be up and walking about like normal for a few days, even if she was a pure blooded saiyan. Her injuries looked so bad, yet she constantly insisted on sitting up and pacing around her room. She was a restless spirit. So much energy even when she's just recovering from a near death experience.

Trunks looked up from his cereal when he noticed her Ki come their way. It was low for her, but not as low as it was hours before. She stood at the doorway clad only in bandages. She had bandages completely covering her upper body tightly like a staples shirt and more that wrapped around her armament from wrist to bottom of the shoulder. Another was wrapped around her neck because of a shallow cut that was but an inch from her jugular. From her waist down she had bandages covering every inch of her tightly. The only other thing she had on was underwear under her bandages since she had wounds on her torso that she wasn't allowed to put clothing over. Trunks couldn't stop himself from thinking ', wow, her boobs are looking even bigger.'

"Hello hunny," greeted Bulma ", you're up sooner than I expected. You coming to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," she took her usual seat across from Bulma, next to Trunks. She dug into the large bowl Bulma handed her ravenously.

"A brush at death doesn't seem to have changed your eating habits," commented Trunks as he had been watching her action.

"Boy," she paused to swallow her cereal ", I'ce had more brushes with death than you have hair." He looked at her, unsure how to comment on that. He went back to eating in an uncomfortable silence as he tried to figure out how she could have gotten into so many fights. "Man, I wish I would have thought to give you information on how to build a rejuvination tank. That way I could get off my add and train so I can become stronger." She lend back in her chair satisfied with her meal, for the time being.

"You got yourself pretty beat up yesterday. I wouldn't blame you for wanting revenge against the androids."

"Actually," she said as she leaned her forearms on the table and put her wait there ", I owe them a thank you."

"For what?" 'What could she be thankful to them for?' He thought angrily.

"Because of them, I'm a lot stronger."

"You mean through better understanding of the androids, right?" Asked Bulma.

"No. When saiyans fight they get stronger. The more they get beat up the stronger they become. Trunks, haven't you noticed that after a fight with the androids you come back even stronger?"

"Now that you mention it," noted Trunks ", I have. Not that big if a difference, but overall my power level has gotten higher greatly. I always thought it was from the work out of it or just them getting weaker with age."

"Hey!" Argued Bulma.

"Sorry mom."

"Because of them," stated Kentana ", my power level has gone up by over a thousand! I've also come to notice that while I was asleep in the pod I was in a meditative state that increased my strength enough to surpass the ashore that destroyed my planet!"

"You know Frieza?"

"What saiyan wouldn't know that good for nothing tyrant? Where is the bastard? Do you know, because I would like to give him a peace of my mind?"

"He's dead," claimed Bulma ", Goku killed him twenty years ago."

"Who's this Goku?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"He's another saiyan survivor." Here was a clatter of chairs as she fell back in shock. 'Another survivor! With the name Goku. What an odd name, though Kentana isn't a known saiyan name.' "He died of a heart virus many years ago. I should tell you about him sometime."

"That'd be nice," she got up and placed her dishes in the sink. Trunks admired how the light danced upon her skin amd glistened in her hair. Her skin was pearly with just barely a tan which was just the right shade in contrast with her goldenhair. Dust particles danced around her in the beams of light streaming from the window above the sink. She said her farewell and went back to her room to change, as Trunks noticed he had been tracking her walk all he way to her room through her Ki. Trunks noticed his mother looking at him with a broad smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked. She went back to eating, but kept her knowing gaze fixed on him.

"Oh, nothing," she claimed. She giggled to herself like a young school girl who just found out scandalous news about someone like someone. The usual young girl kind of giggle. Her son has finally fallen in love!

Kentana turned to the radio Bulma had put in her room to keep her occupied while she recovered. She hasn't known how short a time it would take her to heal. She turned it on to a popular station playing a song she had taken a liking to when Trunks bought her her ipod.

*Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again

You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean*

You gotta love Linking Park. She went to her deep drawer dresser and pulled out clothes she had bought with Trunks the day before. The first was a black belly shirt she could also wear during training. It wouldn't matter wearing it too much since she had to keep the bandages on. Black shorts that ended two inches below her butt. She wore knee length converse that she had Bulma fix up to be stronger and heavier than normal human fighting shoes. Over her shirt ago wore a silver half jacket with long black sleeves and collar.

*I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again*

She admired herself in the full body mirror. She liked this look. She walked over and lied on her bed and closed her eyes and settled her mind into a meditative state. Through meditation in the pod she had somehow subconsciously been able to learn how to sense things. Once every several of years she had woken up for hours at a time and discovered her new ability before putting it to the test on planets they passed while the pod began to refill with more sleeping gas. She found meditation to be boring to people when they don't know how and don't get as far into a meditation as her. She scanned everything within miles and familiarize herself with the various Ki's and power levels around her. She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in," sage called to none other than Trunks.

"Hey, my mom sent me to help you put this burn medicine on a Ki burn." He held up a little round container filled with burn medicine. "Though I don't remember seeing any burns."

"I have a burn on my back. It's the only one, but it's big."

"I'll get it for you," he offered.

"Thanks," she turned around and removed the jacket and shirt. She signaled for Trunks to turn away. He blushed as she removed the bandages around her torso and put the jacket on backwards to keep him from seeing. When she was finished, he sat down next to her still blushing. He screwed the lid on the ointment and began applying the cool gel to her burn.

'She was right when she said it was big,' he thought with a grimace. It went from the edge of her right shoulder blade and down to her spine just inches above her tail bone. It was a burnt black scorched mark that would take years to heal and when it did would still be a large ugly red scar. It was lined with an angry red and bits of burnt skin. The wound itself wad hot too the touch. It was amazing she didn't seem any less attractive to him when he was touching it.

She felt a bee's Ki rise as it took flight before joining a buzzing cluster of others with similar Ki's and terribly low power levels. She followed a hawk soaring across the sky before it dove down to claim a meal with a small Ki she had sensed. In an instant the small Ki vanished completely as It's life ended. She moved towards West City. It blossomed with life and their was a distinctively large Ki that instantly vanished. She knit her eyebrows and crushed her eyes shut as she focused harder. Her breath caught in her lungs when she sensed a large number of the Kis in West City vanish after the appearance of the large one and more large ones appeared.

Something wasn't right. She bolted from the bed and ran down the stairs. She ran to the door bit was stopped halfway through it when Trunks gripped her arm tightly. She turned to him and began tugging on it to no avail. She glared accusation at him.

"Let go Trunks!" She screamed, twisting get arm this way and that ", it's the androids!"

"I know," he said far calmer than her. She kept tugging.

"Then let go, unless you want to let all those innocent men, woman and *children* to die!" She snapped angrily. His expression stiffened as he remembered the innocent children they had killed before as he was helpless to stop them. She took that chance and ripped her arm from him and began running. He regained him self and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around and held a steel grip on her upper arms.

"Let go Trunks! I have to stop the androids!" She pulled and twisted this way and that but couldn't break the hold. "Trunks, let me go fight the androids!"

"No!" He growled angrily, shaking her ", can't you get it through your thick head? You're not strong enough to face the androids! Even if you were you can't fly. They'd-they'd," he stopped and pulled her into a crushing embrace. She didn't tell him that it hurt ", they'd kill you... and I can't let that happen," he spoke softly into her hair.

She couldn't help but cry. He never yelled at her before. Even when she spilled hot soup all over him he just said it was okay then went to never intentionally hurt her like that, holding her so tightly and shaking her until her arms throbbed. Never told her those faults she had been trying to her hardest to overcome. And he definitely never held her like this. He was probably squeezing the life out of her with that concern littered hug that showed to her that he cared too much about her to let her get hurt or killed like all the others in his life.

She cried uncontrollably into his purple jacket until he put her down and flew of in the direction of the city. She on the ground with her thighs pressed together and lower legs spread away from her. She cried into her hands for what seemed like hours. She tracked every bit of the fight by following Ki patterns. The androids were undetectable so she had to search by the Ki attacks they used. Trunks' power level sky rockets past anything she had ever hoped to be able to reach.

Trunks fought hard, but after a grudgingly long wait his power level dropped dangerously low and his Ki all but vanished. She knew he had lost. She got up and ran towards were he was. His Ki was low, but she could tell it anywhere. It took her a half hour of running, a half hour she hoped wasn't too long.

When she reached him, she looked in horror. She couldn't bare to even describe to herself how broken and damaged he looked. She gingerly picked him up bridal style and ran home under the immense weight of the half saiyan. She ran and kept running. She couldn't let him die! Images flashed of what the monsters from where she was born did to her mother and she couldn't let that happen again. She was helpless to do anything then, but now she was stronger and faster and could save his life.

She ran into the house and smashed the door down with her shoulder. She ran upstairs and found Bulma cleaning one of the smaller guest rooms. Bulma gasped but quickly regained her composure. She ordered her to put Trunks on the bed then forced her out of the room to work. Kentana didn't protest. If it meant Trunks had a better chance of making it then she wad all for it.

Hours passed when Bulma came out. She found Kentana sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her head was lying on her shoulder and her tear streaked face showed she had been crying herself into a restless sleep in wait. She leaned down towards her, hopefully, eventual daughter in-law. She gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at Bulma with eyes full of seriousness. "You can go and see him if you want. I need someone to talk to him and make him feel better while the antibiotics kick in and put him to sleep. He's going to be in a lot of pain until then."

"Okay,"she hastily wiped away the salty liquid that painted her cheeks. She let Bulma lead her to the door before walking in by her self. Trunks looked up at her from where hid head peeked out of the blanket. He looked tired and his eyes were filled with stress and clouded with pain. She automatically regretted walking in with those pink puffy eyes, making him worry so much about how upset she had been because of him. She walked up to him and pulled a chair up to his temporary bed and took a seat.

"Hey Trunks," she greeted.

"Hey Kentana," he groaned.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," he croaked ", I guess I don't have what it takes to change things, to save people."

"Of course you do! You saved me remember?" She snapped, but not without kindness while she gently stroked his hair. He didn't answer to that. He yawned a little.

He looked at her and noticed the oil stain on her bandage. "Looks like you have been working on something lately." She looked down at the stain his eyes were planted on.

"This? I got that last night when I snook off to work in Bulma's lab."  
She began rubbing the stain out quickly and winced when she rubbed too hard against an especially bad bruise. "Look at the two of us. Both broken and torn."

"What have you been working on lately in the lab?" He yawned. She combed a dried leaf out of his lavender hair.

"The same thing as before."

"That pod like thing," he asked.

"Yeah. It's a time machine. It can take us back to the past so that we can save Goku and everyone else."

"I'd like that," he said just above a whisper as his eyes closed. She began leaning towards him and whispered in his ear.

"We can go back together. And together we can save everybody," when she spoke her last words, he was finally asleep. She folded her arms in the bed and rested her head where she got her own rest that night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-A TALE OF MISFORTUNE**

**DISCLAIMER****-I OWN NOTHING BUT KENTANA.**

**ME****-"New fucking rule this chapter, every fucking sentence has to have at least one damn curse word or else…"**

**TRUNKS-"****I-I have not a damn thing to say."**

**KENTANA****- "HAHA!" *Laughs hysterically* "You got your ass KICKED!"**

**TRUNKS-****"If I remember correctly, you got your ass kicked first and you cried."**

**KENTANA-"****After you yelled at me, asshole. No wonder you didn't have a girlfriend until I came around and you were fucking seventeen when I met you. I'm surprised no one had made fun of you for being a seventeen year old virgin."**

**TRUNKS-****"So, it's not like you had any past relationships. You lost your virginity to me remember and you were two years older than me, bitch."**

**KENTANA-****"That's what you think, jack ass."**

**TRUNKS-*****Sweat drops* **_**Who the hell is she talking about?**_

**ME-****"Hehe, I'm too epic to get my ass kicked."**

**KENTANA-"****Whatever. Here's a fucking thanks to her reviewer-Kiri Fere (Why you'd think he's sexy I don't know. I'm dating him and I don't find him so hot. *Sticks tongue out at Trunks' glaring face*)"**

**ME-****"On with the Damn Story!"**

Kentana down the stairs from her room's floor. She wore one of her black jumpsuits, a replica the oh so handy Bulma made for her. Her hair was out of its braids and in a golden, spiky pony tail with one pointed side bang half covering her left eye. She whistled a soft tune unknown to the human race and folded her arms behind her head as she made her way to the training room Bulma had made for her in her spare time. She walked over to the door and pressed a few shiny buttons on the panel next to it. When she opened the door, music began playing starting from the first song on the playlist she had chosen on the panel. She walked over to a bench where she took off her knee high converse with a new, weighted pair she had Bulma fix up for her. She found herself really liking knee high converse and combat boots.

She tied on the laces and hefted one foot off the bench and on to the floor. It was only fifty pounds per foot, but she wanted to see how well she could lift fifty extra pounds at one-hundred times earth's gravity. She slid on weighted fifty pound wrist bands for extra measure. She turned to the panel by the door of the large square room. She typed in for one-hundred times earth's gravity. Automatically she felt extremely heavy and it felt like each particle of her body was fighting to do the opposite of what she attempted to do, stay standing. After a few moments of fighting the extra pressure her body adapted to it and she began to move freely.

She wasn't doing any real training except for none Ki attacking fake enemies, pushups and curl ups. That kind of work out. Within thirty minutes of it she was sweating and sure her power level had gone up by at least 1. When she had finished her fiftieth pushup that minute she heard the songs change from Survive by Sick Puppies to Headstrong by Trapt. Her kind of music. Trunks walked past the room on his way to the kitchen when he heard muffled sounds of music coming from in there.

He clicked a button on the panel and the screen flickered on. _Headstrong by Trapt, she would listen to that. _His eyes caught something else on the screen. He pressed a button and the gravity returned to normal as the door opened. "Hey," he greeted ", what are you doing with weighted gear?"

"Training," she said briefly as she continued her pushups ", computer, return to previous assignment." The door closed behind Trunks.

A voice spoke in a feminine computer monotone ", gravity returning to one hundred times earth's gravity." Trunks face planted onto the cool metallic ground. Trunks looked up at Kentana who continued doing her pushups, seemingly unaffected by the sudden extremity in body weight they each received.

"What do you call one hundred times earth's gravity?" he groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Training pressure. Computer, increase to one hundred fifty times earth's gravity."

"Wait. Whaa-" he reface planted into the ground while she lay on her back doing multiple pushups. "How do you do this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're injured and still in bandages yet you manage to go from one hundred times earth's gravity to one hundred fifty without much difficulty." He managed to get himself into a sitting position while gasping heavily from the strain while his body adapted.

"Oh, this? Planet Vegeeta's gravity is ten times that of earth, but I was born on a planet with fifty times earth's gravity. Ever since I got better from my fight with the androids I've had all this energy. I've checked and my power level has gone up to far surpass yours!"

"Really? How?" he exclaimed. How could she have gotten so much stronger that easily.

"I told you," she stood up and began hopping from side to side while throwing punches at an imagined image of the Androids ", saiyans get stronger after every battle. My power level was already a little passed what yours is now, before I got my ass kicked. I got beat up so bad, it's done amazing things to me. If I could fly, I'd be good enough to go against the androids in maybe five, ten years of serious training."

"Wow, I better start training. How about you and me go for a friendly spar?" He asked as he stood up, finally used to the extra gravity.

"That'll have to wait, I'm meeting Bulma for some tea in five minutes," she picked up a towel and draped it over her neck ", I need to go get changed out of my training clothes."

Kentana made her way towards the door. Trunks walked out first and blocked her path down the hall. Kentana grew very uncomfortable, this reminding her of a nightmare she had locked in the back of her mind for many years and automatically wrapped her tail around her waist tightly to keep him from grabbing it and rendering her defenseless. He took a step towards her. He was really close now with his breath hot on her frightened face. She looked at him and into his eye. They were dark, not the light blue ones she loved.

She knew that look and she hated it dearly. He was uncomfortably close with his chest pressed against hers. '_He smells amazing,' _she thought _', stop it! No, stay focused and remember your nightmares. Ignore the hormones.' _He took a deep breath, devouring her intoxicating scent, poorly hidden by the scent of sweat. Long since used reflexes kicked in and she pushed him away. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Huh," he said startled as he was jogged back to earth. He looked at her as if to ask '_what's going on?' _

"I have to go," she said abruptly before pushing past him and heading towards her room. She was changed in seconds and walked down towards living room. She was in her favored black sleeveless shirt, silver half jacket with black sleeves and collar, black denim shorts and weighted knee length converse. Fresh, crisp, white bandages deprived of any signs of sweat were worn under her outfit.

Bulma sat in the living room with two cups of tea in front of her on the coffee table. Steam rose in small, delicate swirling tendrils from the little, green flower patterned cups. She looked up at as Kentana entered the room. "Hey Bulma, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Can't I just enjoy a cup of tea with you without needing a reason?" she asked, taking a sip of her own cup.

"I guess," she took a seat on the comfy white chair on the other side of the coffee table ", but that's not why you asked me to join you, is it?"

"No, you got me there. I just wanted to tell you about everything that happened before." Bulma began starting their tale from her favorite part, when she built the ship and they left for Namek. From there the tale unfolded. She continued to where Goku was fighting Frieza ", then he went super saiyan!"

Kentana sprayed tea out of her mouth ", sorry, did you say he went super saiyan? What was it like?"

Bulma was about to respond when something told him not to tell her she was a super saiyan. "I don't know. A creepy guy named Ginyu stole my body and I was still unconscious when it happened. Many years later Goku returned after training on some foreign planet and fought and killed Frieza and his father-"

"Who's father? Goku's"

"No, Frieza's-"

"Did you see him go super saiyan then?" she crossed her mummified legs.

"No, I wasn't there."

"Then how do you know what happens?" She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

"Yamcha told me!" '_Oh, her boyfriend from that time.'_

"The lying, cheating scum bag?"

"That's the one. Well three years later we were attacked by the androids who kill everyone because Goku dies of a heart virus and so on and so forth until we got to here."

"You kind of left a huge gap there," she said, bringing the tea cup to her lips.

"Right, I guess it starts with us all meeting up after years and then this creepy alien dude shows up claiming to be Goku's brother and that they are an alien race." Kentana looked up over tea cup.

"Go on," she urged. Bulma took her sudden jolt of interest as a sign of her want to hear of more about her endangered race.

"He kidnapped Gohan and Goku and Piccolo teamed up to go fight him. In the end, Goku sacrificed himself so that Piccolo could kill Radditz."

"*_cough* *cough* *splutter* *splutter* *choking sounds* *Gasp* *more choking sounds* _Sorry, choked *_Gasp* _on my tea," she stood up abruptly ", I have to go, lots of training to do. Gotta become strong enough to fight the androids." She left the room with a forced smile. As soon as she was out of eyesight of Bulma her smile dropped and she placed a hand to her chest, clutching her heart. '_Oh, Radditz.'_

Kentana walked towards Trunks' room where she was sure he would be at that time. She stopped outside his door and leaned against the wall. The rapped on the door with the back of her knuckles. "Trunks," she called nonchalantly ", I'm upset. Can you help cheer me up?" She didn't have to wait before the door was nearly ripped off its hinges in his effort to get to her. He turned his head towards her, panting from the effort it took to get there that fast, still holding the door knob that he had just dented.

"What's upsetting you? I'll kill it," he offered. '_Oh dear god, please tell me she's not going to ask me to fight the androids again.'_

"Nothing like that. I'm just in a bad mood, that all," she poked him in the chest playfully and grinned ", I was hoping we could go sparring. I need a good fight to cheer me up and I wanna get back to practicing my Ki attacks."

"Ki attacks getting a little rusty?"

"No, they are broken down and brown all over. They haven't been 'getting rusty' in," she did some counting in her head ", twenty eight years."

"Wow, you're old."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Are you coming?"

"Sure, should I carry you?"

She sighed miserably ", I guess I'm reduced to that." She followed Trunks outside where he was about to pick her up bridal style when she backed away. "You know what? I think I'll walk."

"No you won't." she tried to back away, but he was faster and had her flailing body slung over his shoulder, butt out front. "Wow, I never noticed how big your butt was."

"Again with the fat jokes. Are you doing this on purpose? Do you want me to attack and brutally murder you?" she asked as he jumped into the air and took flight. She stopped her fighting and rested her chin on her elbow.

"I don't know about 'brutally murder', but the attack sounds pretty hot to me."

"Oh, does it now," she grinned evilly from behind him. He would regret that. They landed in a large, barren field miles away from civilization. It was a dirt drenched, rocky outcrop. It was a large flat plot of land surrounded by many brown rock cliffs. He put her down and as soon as her feet hit the ground she pointed her hands at him ", Beta Blaster!" a large red, glowing beam shot out of her hand and pushed him back several dozen yards.

He got up moved faster than she could attack and punched her square in the jaw, sending her flying onto a cliff. She pointed her hands at him, one palm crossed over the other. "Double Delta Missiles!" Two Large golden beam with arrow like tips shot from her hand and twirled around one another in a spiraling motion before the arrow tips merged together to form one large arrow with two spiraling shafts. She wasn't looking to hurt him too badly, but she would be doing them both a favor by beating the shit out of him, which she planned to do. They hit him square in the chest, but she blunted the force and held back so that they'd only bruise and burn rather than break skin.

He was launched back again when she hit him with a gigantic beam she called the Omega Ball. He managed to get many attacks in, but she seemed to take his hits without expressing the pain. She was slower than him and in a fist fight might have lost, but she was deadly powerful if she was granted the gift of a Ki fight. She brought her body into the form a pitcher might before throwing a baseball, except this baseball was a glowing blue, baseball sized orb. "Alpha Attack!" she threw it at him pitcher style.

'_Is that little thing supposed to hurt me?' _It reached a few feet from chest and right when he was going to catch it and rub it in her smirking face, it exploded. In a bright flash of light it went boom and kaboom, you know that shit. He was sent soaring. If it wasn't for his ability to fly he might have kept going higher before falling back to the earth. He stopped about a hundred yards away from her, hovering a hundred yards above the now shattered ground.

He charged up a move he learned from Gohan. "Masenko-oo-oo Haa!" He launched the powerful attack at her and she did her best, but failed, attempt to block it. She was thrown back and into a cliff with a sickening thud. An avalanche of rock broke down and crashed on top of her. Trunks was about to go help her, but he knew better. He Ki was climbing so she was about to blast out at any second and he needed to stay away if he didn't want to be littered with holes and debris.

Her Ki sky rocketed and the pile of rubble exploded like her Alpha Attack. She was surrounded by a flaming gold aura and stood on what remained of the crushed boulders. She pointed her left palm at him. "Gallet Gun!" He didn't get a chance to move as the name shocked him into a frozen state. He took the attack head on and blacked out for a few seconds. He awoke in a large crater.

He sat up, rubbing his head. Something about that moved pinged in his head and lay on the tip of his tongue. She skipped over to him, not caring about her own various scratches. "Oww," he groaned ", you could have killed me, you know?"

"Well," she leaned down and helped him onto his wobbly feet ", here's a one sentence summary of the saiyan life style that I'm sure is popular amongst you earthlings- 'what doesn't kill you, will only make you stronger.'"

"You and your damned quotes." He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder before she could protest and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp., he hoped. He was still a little dizzy from her attacks. It didn't help when he finally figured out that annoying memory that he couldn't quite put a finger on. The reason why her use of the Gallet Gun bothered him so much was because of something his mother had told him in her stories about his father.

_I remember that his signature move was the Gallet Gun. He used to use it like Goku did with his Kamehameha._

She was closer to his father than he knew.

**ME-"I left it with suspense. Sorry I fucked up at the fight scene, I'm not good at those and it was getting really late and I wanted to upload tonight."**

**TRUNKS-"I must know what the hell happens!"**

**KENTANA-"Shouldn't we already know?"**

**ME-"Tisk tisk, you broke the rules. You're supposed to curse every time you talk this chapter."**

**TRUNKS-"I don't know. For some reason I can't remember what happens next."**

**ME-"That's two."**

**KENTANA-"Me neither."**

**ME-"That's three and you can't remember because I wiped your damn memory of those future chapters."**

**TRUNKS AND KENTANA-"YOU DID WHAT?"**

**ME-"You heard me. After the incident before where Trunks almost blew it and the time I had to change like half the story because some dumb asses decided to leak the ending onto the internet I had to take emergency precautions to avoid a repeat of incidents. Now is time for the punishments for breaking the rules."**

**Trunks-"And that would be?"**

**ME-"Seven, or however many times, bowls of Hell."**

**Trunks-"I've heard of Seven Minutes in Heaven. What's that?"**

**ME-"For every time you break the rule you have to eat one bowl of Bulma's cooking. I got these saiyan size it bowls on sale! So far I've counted six fucking rule breaks."**

**TRUNKS-"S-saiyan size it!"**

**ME-"Seven."**

**KENTANA-"You just had to ask."**

**ME-"Eight."**

**KENTANA-"Shit!"**

**ME-"There we go. Time for you two to stop talking without the profanity and get eating." *Pushes them towards jumbo bowls of might as well be shit.***

**TRUNKS AND KENTANA-"PLEASE, NO! WE'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST NOT BULMA'S COOKING! KAMI, I HOPE SHE'S NOT READING THIS!"**

**ME-"Well maybe next time you'll learn to use more fucking profanity. Bye for now!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-WHAT'S UP WITH TRUNKS?**

**DISCLAIMER-****I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL/Z/GT. I ONLY OWN MY OC KENTANA.**

**ME-"Hey, welcome back! How are my favorite stars doing today?"**

**KENTANA-*groans miserably* "Fuck you!"**

**ME-"Your prophanity is appreciated, it livens up the story, but you're a chapter off."**

**TRUNKS-"Don't lecture me! I'm going to puke! That stuff was horrible. Did my mom cook the cat in that?" *Moans and keels over dying***

**KENTANA-"You have a cat?"**

**TRUNKS-"We **_**did."**_

**KENTANA-"Oh, dear Kami!" *pukes* *points a finger at ZombieChick422* "I'm not cleaning that up. It's all your fault! You and your damned rules."**

**ME-*Chuckles to herself* '**_**wow, they are so pissed at me they actually stopped fighting like the messed up couple they are.'**_

**TRUNKS-"Here," *helps Kentana up* "I'll carry you to the bathroom." *Leaves Kentana in the bathroom***

**KENTANA-*rushes out of the bathroom with a stack of stapled together papers in her hand* "What the hell is this? Somebody's calling me a Mary-Sue, whatever the hell that is!"**

**ME-"You just noticed? That's been there since the first chapter."**

**KENTANA-"Still, I'm a fucking star in this! Why are they getting my name wrong?"**

**ME-"Mary-Sue means that I made you overly perfect, which I didn't.(can't believe I waited until now to point this out) Kentana, if you haven't noticed happens to be a little blind to people's emotional and, to an extent, physical intentions. She in time will be found to be pretty weak amongst the Earth saiyans since, hello, Goku, Gohan and Vegeeta kick ass during the Cells stuff and Majin Buu episodes. Kentana has had a really fucked up past like, for some strange reason I just noticed, most of the characters I make up for my FanFictions, those submitted and those not. Another thing, of course she will be beautiful! Almost all of the saiyans, if you payed attention, were hot. Obviously not all, but a large sum of them were. LET'S GET ON WITH THIS DAMN STORY BECAUSE I AM PISSED."**

That night, Kentana and Trunks got back to Capsule Corp. dirty and sweaty and sore all over.

Trunks was on the worst side of it since he got his butt kicked into next Tuesday and then had to carry her home. He didn't notice because he couldn't shake the strange thought that she was really close to his father and that no matter how much he asked she wouldn't tell how close. Trunks just hoped it wasn't too close. Within ten minutes of their flight, Kentana was soundly passed out asleep, cradled against his chest. A bit of drool hung from the corner of her mouth. Trunks couldn't help but smile as he wiped away the drool from her angelic face and forget about his earlier suspicions.

As soon as he walked into the house with her sleeping body in his arms his mother was berating him for being so messy and sending him up to take a shower, waking up Kentana just to have her experience the same thing. They walked with one another until they split apart to go take their showers. Kentana dragged herself into her own bathroom, turned the water on hot, and stripped down. She stepped into the bath and felt the hot water run down her back and drip off of her hair. She let the water relax her before finally washing herself.

When she was finished, she reached for the handle and turned it. The metal handle creaked and the water ceased running. She stepped out and dried herself with one of the thick fluffy white towels hanging on the rack and wrapped it around body just above her breasts so that they'd cover her more private areas. She opened the shower door and steam rolled out and followed her exit, clogging her sense of smell. She stopped abruptly when the door opened and let out a squeak.

Trunks sat on his bed, the hot shower could be heard running in the background as he had not yet stepped in. He had completely forgotten about the shower with that thought in his head. He had only forgotten it temporarily. Somehow it had found its way back. He should have known that looking at her sleeping face wouldn't fight back nightmarish thoughts like this. He tried to stop thinking about it and forget but he couldn't escape the necessity to find out.

'_She must know my father. That move was his signature move, one only he was supposed to have known how to do it. I know for sure she must have known him, been pretty good friends too for him to have taught her, or the other way around. No, my father didn't have friends. If that theory was true, then how did she end up in that pod like that with him never speaking about her and her refusing to talk about him and her past? What is she and him were…'_ he shakes his head vigorously to try and toss out the thought and horrid image ', _forget, forget, forget that stupid, nasty image! She was too young to have been like _that_ with him.'_

'_How does she know my father?_ He thought desperately for the umpteenth time, as if saying it over and over again in his head would grant him the knowledge needed to answer the question. '_Kami, give me the knowledge, the book, the encyclopedia or whatever you deem fit that can give me the answer to my question. Wait, you don't need to because my book of knowledge is right next store and by the sound of things she is done with her shower.' _He flew off his bed and dashed out of his room.

He stopped outside of her room and raised his knuckles to knock, but stopped. Bits of steam trailed out of the crack under her door and carried a peculiar scent. It was an intoxicating aroma that he remembered smelling earlier before doing something he couldn't remember and Kentana pushing him. Something about it attracted him and gave him a strange burst of energy. _'That scent…' _he thought as bits of it danced up his nose and into the mouth he had just opened. The scent neither of them knew to be of a saiyan in heat.

He pushed open the door. Kentana squeaked with a startled freight. She was dressed only in a towel wrapped snuggly around her. Her hair was spiked and rising slightly like it would on any super saiyan. Her skin held tiny droplets of moisture and her face was screwed up in shock, freight, and anger. She took a startled step back. Her hand clutched tightly at the end of her towel, pinning it together to keep it from unraveling in front of him.

She took another step back and had her back pressed against the wall. She had trained years and was taught never to be afraid or act like this, but in a matter of seconds she was cowering against the wall like any other weak human girl. Years of training and strength evaporated so easily around her like the steam from her shower that had vanished. Images of the nightmare that had changed her life, leeched her of her cruel, violent nature and the confidence she used to hold easily. The incident that she could not stop, that made her skittish in moments like these, frightened. The darkness in his eyes told her that this was not the half-saiyan she had so easily fallen in love with, the Trunks she knew. This was something she had been in fear of ever seeing again.

Trunks vanished and appeared in front of her. His chest inches from her as he loomed over her with the dark, lustful look in his eyes(take note that it really hard for me to write this, just typing the word lust kind freaks me out inside). His right arm propped him against the wall as he looked down at her like a new treat or an appetizing dessert. She crushed her eyes shut and let the tears well in the corners. His breath was hot against her face as he took in every bit of her scent. His body heat radiated around her, bathing her in his warmth and stench, a stench that she recognized to carry a frightening trait.

Trunks took another whiff of her poisonous smell and this time he smelled something new mixed in with the rest, fear. It was something that made him feel dominant over her. This newly arisen saiyan side of him savored the new ingredient, making him want her more, but the human side of him smelled it too. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked down at her, realizing his position and what he was doing to her. He stared in utter shock, too startled to move.

Kentana sensed the change in his aura and looked up at him. His eyes back to normal, but he was blushing like crazy and she was sure that if he had a tail it would be sticking up on end and bristling. She looked at his changed face. He looked too innocent to have done what he almost did. Now he looked more like a kid that did something wrong and was caught. His hard life had matured him, but he was truly only a child compared to Kentana, but she didn't really see him as one completely. She looked at him and knew that she would have been lying to herself to say that she really didn't want to let him have her in any way possible, but she knew she couldn't and the only way she knew she could stop this was to tell him no and that he had to stop in a stern voice.

Time for her to put on her best Bulma impression. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away from her to give her breathing room. She was relieved to see him step back willingly at her touch, but he didn't move enough to remove the hand she had planted in the center of his chest. "Trunks," she started. She looked up to find him backing out of the room quickly with his hand shielding his eyes. She looked down to check herself and found that she did still have her towel wrapped around her, "Damn," she mumbled, shaking her head ", he is really innocent, when he's not sensing my heat."

The only thoughts passing through his blushing, lavender head were ',_shit! Shit! Shit! Screw this! I'm not going to ask her! Repayment for _this_ will be that I won't bother her over my question. That's fair, right?_

She closed the door and removed her towel before changing into the soft knee length light blue T-shirt that had the name Kentana written across the front like Bulma's used to. She slipped her arms through the long sleeves and felt how warm the thick baggy shirt really was. She put her hair into two neat pick tails after brushing the tangles out, though none were there with the strange, unchanging, spiked, perfection of saiyan hair. She dragged herself droopy eyed towards her comfy looking bed and collapsed on the thick mattress.

Trunks jolted awake in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and looked around in a frenzy, searching for the strange being that had haunted his sleep. Cold sweat blanketed the back of his neck. He sat up straight with a wild, frightened look in his eyes. _'It was only a dream,'_ he told himself _', only a dream… but it felt so real.'_ That strange nightmare that had been haunting his sleep, could it have been a sign of some sort? He stared at his hands with such intensity as if they were soaked in blood, and they had been moments before.

Trunks ran through a crumbling city. A monster he couldn't see but knew was there was following them silently, tracking them slowly from what signs of their Ki he could get. His arm felt heavy and he turned to see Kentana's beaten, bloody body dragging in his grasp. She didn't move or show any signs of life and even her touch felt dead cold. He wasn't sure what it was he was running from or where he was going, but he didn't give a rat's ass. He just felt a sudden protective urgency over, not himself, but the dying saiyaness. The monster of his sleep chuckled maniacally.

Suddenly, she vanished from his blood soaked hand and he was running through a dark void that seemed to go on forever. Panic surged through him as he thought ', _where'd she go? Where'd I go?'_ He didn't know why or if he was even moving in any general direction, only that he didn't stop, nor could he. Suddenly there was a bright light ahead of him and he saw Kentana up ahead leaning over a figure. He ran faster until he was sure his legs would fall off. He stopped, hovering in the darkness, in front of the scene before him.

The sight was breath taking.

Kentana kneeled on the ground, sobbing pitifully. Tears ran in rivulets and dripped onto the body in front of her. Her body shook and she covered her puffy, red eyes with her hands. He silently begged her to move her hands and let her see that beautiful face of hers. Her hands held firm as she couldn't bear to see the man lying dead in front of her with a gaping hole in him. A purple haired, older looking Trunks. She sat, crying over his dead body because he had gotten himself killed.

"_How could you do this to me Trunks?" _she wailed at the him lying motionless on a pool of his own blood.

"I didn't! How did this happen?" he screamed to her. She never heard what she was saying. "It wasn't my fault."

"How could you leave me," she sobbed ", how could you leave me all alone." She looked up at him, pulling her hands away from her shocking face. Her face, though beautiful, was hidden behind a mask of tears and a face he never wanted her to wear nor wished to cause. The scene started to move, flying away from him. Trunks ran after it, screaming her name and how he was sorry until he collapsed onto his knees and watched the scene vanish in the distance.

"How?" he hollered into the darkness "How did I die?" A new scene was about to flash into his vision when everything vanished and he awoke.

He had been experiencing many nightmares lately, most all reoccurrences of this one. The difference was that in the others he was only running through the city and Kentana wasn't there physically, but he could feel her presence as if she were dead in the body, but followed his every move with her spirit. _'Was she the cause of this, the cause of these strange sleep disruptors? She couldn't be. How could one girl cause such strange things to happen and change people?'_ Then he remembered how weirdly he had been acting earlier. _'Never mind.'_

He looked up at his doorway and saw Kentana standing there in her pajamas. She was rubbing one sleep deprived eye with her sleeve. "Kentana? What are you doing up?"

"I heard you while you were sleeping. You were having a nightmare." She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're sweating," she placed the back of her hand on her forehead then on his ", doesn't feel like you're running a fever." His face heated up when he realized he was sitting on his bed with her while only wearing his own pajamas, a pair of sweat pants over his boxers.

She got up to leave when he placed a tanned hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to leave you know, that's if you don't want to," he added cautiously. She turned to him and it looked like she was about to snap at him, but she sat back down. Against her better judgment, she curled up next tom him. She wasn't sure if he might go back to his darker self which made her uncomfortable to be just wearing a long T-shirt. One look at his bright, affectionate eyes changed that. She snuggled up against his bare chest, not bothering with the blanket. His body heat was enough to keep her warm.

She closed her eyes and let sleep finally reclaim her. It's cool, sweet darkness, enjoyed and absorbed in every pore on her body. Trunks did the same and for once in the last couple of weeks, he didn't face those sleep depriving nightmares. The being that had awoken the nightmarish beast, had put it to rest. For now.

Kentana awoke bright and early that morning to something prodding her face. She opened one eye to see Trunks' bright eyes and one finger squishing against her cheek. "You're a really heavy sleeper, you know that? I've been trying to wake you up for the last half hour."

"That just explains how loud you were last night when you woke me up." He blushed at that and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. She realized how close his bare chest was to her. It was her turn to blush. Trunks found that blush extremely cute.

He cupped her chin in his hands and gave her a kiss similar to the one they shared in the mall, except this time they had the privacy of his room to enjoy it. This kiss lasted longer and could have lasted an eternity, but to them the warm, passionate kiss only felt like seconds. A spark could be felt and it was as strong as the Galleck Gun she had used on him the day before with all the pain replaced with an enjoyable sensation. His lips tasted sweet on hers and she couldn't help herself. She fed her fingers through his lavender locks and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a crushing embrace. It was minutes before Kentana realized what was going on.

She pushed away slightly, breaking away from their kiss. "Trunks, this can't go any further." She looked at his eyes and saw that they weren't the darker shade. _'Great,' _she though _', not only do I have to worry about him messing with me while I'm controlling my heat, but I have to worry about him and his damned teenage hormones.'_

He looked at her with big innocent blue eyes. They looked more innocent than he was being, even on his more human side. "Why?" Kentana could feel something pocking her leg, and it wasn't his leg either.

"Because," she used the simplest thing that bothered her without going to deep into a detailed story ", you're 17, and I'm 19. You're still a minor."

"So?" he stated quizzically ", it's not like anyone will notice or care. You look younger than me and you aren't even a documented citizen of earth." When she didn't respond immediately he took his chance and leaned in for another long kiss. She leaned away from him.

"It bothers me Trunks. I'll notice. I don't want to do this when you're still a minor. Just one more year, less, and then maybe." He sighed. She hit him with his own pillow which had the effect to take his mind out of the control of the greatest hell known to teens, hormones. "Now go take a shower," she paused, crinkling her nose as she looked him up and down ", I suggest a cold one."

**ME-"What do you all think?"**

**KENTANA-"Haha!" *rolls on the floor in a fit of laughter, pointing a finger at him* "You were h**** as fuck!"**

**TRUNKS-"Shut up, grandma!"**

**KENTANA-"What did you say?" *growls***

**TRUNKS-*smirks* "You heard me."**

**KENTANA-"Just checking if you're sane enough to take it back you half saiyan wimp!" *snarls menacingly***

**ME-"Okay guys, break it up."**

**TRUNKS-"I understand now why you give me nightmares."**

**KENTANA-"Care to tell why?"**

**ME-"Please don't."**

**TRUNKS-""Because you're SCARIER THAN YOU CLAIM ME TO BE H****!"**

**ME-"Oh Kami… Break it up you two!" *Injects both of them with mysteriously on hand drugs***

**KENTANA-"W-whaat did you i-inject us w-witttthhhhh?"**

**ME-"I don't know. I just found it when I was reorganizing your medicine cabinet. Surprisingly, none of those contain drugs for any illness' I know of."**

**TRUNKS-"Oh… O-okaaaay…"**

**KENTANA-"WHEE!" *jumps up and down and spins in circles on the chair and it breaks* *Collapses on broken chair***

**TRUNKS-*Laughs hysterically* "You're on the floor." *Sits next to her* "Now I'm on the floor." *Laughs hysterically***

**KENTANA-*Hugs the stack of papers to her chest* "I kinda like the name Marry-Sue. Mary-Sue. Maaaaaaaaarrryyy-Suuuuuuuueee! Trunks, can we name one of our children that?"**

**TRUNKS-*sweat drops* "C-children? CHILDREN?" *Runs towards window and jumps out.***

**KENTANA-*Runs towards window and leans out, staring at the figure running down the street with a broken leg eight stories down* "TRUNKS!"**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8-THE WORST MISTAKE YOU COULD MAKE IN A RELATIONSHIP

Kentana left his room and went to her own, eager to get changed out of clothes that didn't smell of him, his musky scent, or the sweat that had bathed him when she entered his room. She grabbed a black sleepless, her jacket, a baggy black Gi pants, and silver with black lining fighting shoes. Above everything else she wore, she liked that the best. The pants were easier to fight in than denim shorts and the shoes held out better. Unlike a certain saiyan prince, she had better taste in clothing and was accustomed to not wear saiyan armor in front of humans.

She walked out and ran down the stairs to enjoy a good breakfast. She entered a kitchen filled with scents of pancakes. Her stomach roared a most saiyanlike sound and she took her seat. She sat near drooling for ten minutes before Trunks walked in, fully dressed. He sat down next to her and the two got a good long look at one another. The two frowned at each other. "This is awkward," stated Kentana.

Trunks had waked in wearing a black wide better, purple jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo, baggy dark Gi pants and yellow fighting boots. Kentana felt, for the first time on earth, the uncomfortable feeling woman get when someone's wearing the same thing as you. She averted her eyes and focused her attention on the mountain of pancakes Bulma placed in front of them. Over the weeks Bulma had adapted to not only cooking for the hapf saiyan Trunks, but the full saiyan Kentana as well seeing as Kentana had worse luck than her at cooking. Boiling water was her greatest success. Kentana was greatly happy for something else to focus on.

"Oh my," Bulma exclaimed, eyes gleaming ", I feel like Chichi! You two are dressing alike! I see grandchildren coming soon!"

Both Trunks and Kentana blushed involuntarily. "GRANDCHILDREN!" They both exclaimed.

Trunks looked with pleading eyes at his mother for her not to say that again. "Cool it mom. This is Miss Celibacy your talking too," he said, pointing his thumb at the girl sitting next to him.

She growled at him ", I am not a celibate( correct me if I'm using the wrong word). Just because I prefer not to have sex with a minor doesn't mean I'm against sex at all." She crossed her arms than sweat dropped with Trunks when they realised they had just had that conversation in front of his mother.

"Oh, you two are sweat dropping together also! I can't wait to be a grandmother!" This made them sweat drop even more. 'Had she been listening to a single word they just said?' Thought Kentana.

"Apparently not," answered Trunks out loud.

"Apparently not what?" Asked Kentana before stuffing a large amount of the pancakes into her mouth. Trunks swallowed his food before answering.

"I answered the question you asked me, if she had listened to anything we had said."

"I didn't ask you that, out loud at least. I thought about it." She was starting to get a little wierded out.

"You mean I heard your thoughts?" He asked, too confused. Bulma, hearing this looked up from her meager stack of pancakes. She jumped up and down in glee.

"Yay!" She squealed in her own personal delight ", you two have already mated!" Kentana jumped out of her seat.

"MATED?" She screamed in shock.

"Yes!" Bulma confirmed ", when Vegeeta mated with me we could read each other's thoughts before we learned to control it."

"I-I m-mated..." she stuttered before her eyes rolled into te back of her head and she proceeded to faint. She awoke an hour later on the couch. "What happened?" She groaned as she sat up. "No," she groaned again, dropping back onto the couch as remembrance flooded her. She had mated!

"How could this have happened?" She moaned. She looked over at Trunks who was passed out on a chair near her. He had fainted a few seconds after her.

"I understand your confusion dear," Bulma sympathized from her own seat across the coffee table from her. "When Vegeeta had read my thoughts I panicked like you did. I was so shocked by it, but I thought you would have known about the mating process."

"Nope, I was born after the destruction of Planet Vegeeta so no one taught me."

"That put aside, we started sharing thoughts after we marked each other." Kentana may not have had a sex ed class, but she knew what marking was. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orange pill bottle. She pulled out the last pill, popped it in her mouth, then threw the bottle with enough force to out match a bullet at Trunks' head. It struck him and cracked. He jumped up startled, then nursed his sore temple.

"What was that for?" He growled. He didn't get one as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She dragged him down to eye level and glared daggers that would have made Vegeeta proud.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She snapped, voice full of venom ", you mated with me! Where is that damned mate mark?" Trunks looked at her with confusion.

"What's a mate mark?" He looked truly innocent as to what was going on. This made Kentana angrier because it made it harder for her to be angry with him.

"It's a scar left when your mate bites onto your jugular to mark you as their mate! Apparently since we're hearing each others thoughts, you were supposed to have bitten me!"

"I did't bite you!" 'That sounded wrong.'

"Wait," Bulma cut in ", I remember Vegeeta telling me something about how a saiyan's body can react to a mate before they do. Maybe because you both are saiyans, neither of you needed to mark one another."

"I guess," she sighed, dropping Trunks back into his seat ", I really wish someone would have taught me this stuff."

"So," said Trunks ",we're mates now."

"I guess so."

"I don't feel any different," he stated as he examined his hands for any changes or mutations.

"You will soon," she groaned ", apparently a mate mark is only supposed to be like these rings you humans use. Mates can send each other thoughts and from what I know, emotions and such can be sensed through something called a bonding link. It's the term used for when someone's body chose a mate for them. Trust me, it's worse than it sounds. It can either be a good thing, or make your life a living hell. From now on, I will be able to tell when you are getting your ass kicked by the Androids and feel a portion of your pain if our link is open."

"That sounds terrible," groaned Trunks. He, truthfully, had to admit he kind of liked this. This meant she was truly his and wanted it that way.

"I'm going to go down to the lab," Kentana informed them before getting up and leaving abruptly. She made her way down to the lab and began working on the time machine from the list of thing Bulma told her she needed done but couldn't do on her own. After about a half hour later, she heard Trunks come down the stairs. She turned slightly as he walked over to where she was kneeling on the ground surrounded by tools. "Hey, Trunks."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go spar." He asked.

"Strangely, no," she answered as she screwed in another bolt. "I want to finish this time machine soon."

"Nope, you're coming to spar with me," he stated.

"No."

"Yes," he grabbed the French from her and dropped it into the tool box.

"Hey!" She yelled at his rudeness ", hey! Put me down!" She ordered when he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She began to pound on his chest back again like she had when he carried her to where they trained. He began walking towards the stairs, not showing any signs of noticing her assaults. "Put me down! I don't want to train! Let me go! Damn it! Put me down Vegeeta!"

He stopped suddenly and her eyes widened when she realised the mistake she made. She had made the biggest mistake someone could make in a relationship, a name mix up and what made it worse was that she mixed it up with his dad! He roughly dropped her on her ass with a look of shock on his face. His face said shock, but she could sense his anger and confusion. "Talk. How do you know my father?" She looked reluctant to answer and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Answer me!"

She stood up, still not making eye contact as she looked away from him. She held her arm. "You want to know? A long time ago, I was good friends with your father."

"How long ago?"

"A long time ago. We often trained together. I was the only person near his age so we hung out together a lot."

"How close together were your ages?"

She sighed, she should've seen this coming. "I'm old enough to be your mother." 'Damn, I'm mated to an old woman.' "Something... happened and he locked me in that freezing pod and sent me to drift in space."

"What happened?" He asked seriously. He loomed over her. Tears budded her eyes as images unwillingly flashed across her vision. Memories that she had been fighting so hard to forget. Those tears streaked down her face and her lower lip quivered. This is what it felt like to be frightened and weak. She looked up at him with miserable eyes covered with sorrow.

"Please, don't ask," she begged. Memories found their way to him through their bond without her permission. They were mostly dark and black. He could sense the emotions behind her images. Pain, sorrow, fear, and... shame. He knew this was a dark door not to be opened if just knocking did this to her. Her legs shook and she fell into his warm hug.

He couldn't tell what it was that was in her memories, but he could tell it hurt her more than any injury could. He hugged her warmly and whispered into her hair ", I won't. Don't worry. Whatever it was that happened won't ever happen again."

Affection emanated from both ends of their link. "I know," she sobbed into his chest ", as long as you're here I know it won't happen." Those words frightened him. Images from his own nightmares, that he was glad didn't transfer to her through the mental link, flashed through his mind. As long as he's there... that was the part that frightened Trunks.

"And I always will." 'I hope,' he added silently.

A/N-Sorry, no chatting with the stars this time. Trunks is on the run and Kentana is looking for him. Sorry that this is kind of short compared to my others. I think I'm suffering from writer's block on my other story and now it has found its way to this one. I might start a third story just to keep my mind focused and to fall back on whenever I feel the effects of the writer's block. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9-A TRIP INTO THE PAST**

**ME-"Welcome back everybody!"**

**KENTANA-"Yup!" Hugs the beaten Trunks tied to a strange bed next to her.**

**ME-"What is all that?" *Gestures towards the many, many, chains and saiyan ropes.* At least fifty padlocks were added into the tied up Trunks spaggetti.**

**KENTANA-"Just making sure he doesn't try to make a break for it."**

**TRUNKS-*Groans miserably* "How can I? With or without the chains I probably wouldn't leave and I broke my leg on the fall along with my other one when you tackled me. Not to mention the fact I'm strapped to this stretcher because you blew my back you fat ass!"**

**KENTANA-"I said I was sorry!"**

**TRUNKS-"Sorry doesn't fix my back, sensu beans do, but do I get sensu beans? NO! Because you dropped them down the garbage disposal!"**

**KENTANA-"You shouldn't have put them on your dinner plate the night we were eating beans for dinner!"**

**ME-"Do I want to ask how you blew his back or is that a private moment?"**

**TRUNKS-"The fat ass broke it when she broke my leg while hunting me down. DISCLAIMER-Zombiechick422 makes no claims towards owning Dragonball/Z/GT or any of its characters or plot. She only owns Kentana and her story."**

Kentana lay in bed, cold sweat sliding down the back of her neck. Her breathing heavy and ragged. The crescent moons light shown through the window. Her scrunched up face could be seen illuminated by the red glow from the digital clock on her side table reading 12:48. Through the wall you could hear the slow breathing of Trunks. His heart keeping a steady tune.

Deep into her subconscious…

It was dark, but she could still see his face, hear his laughter, feel his breath on her face… her neck. His hand was clamped firmly on her mouth to muffle any cries of help that could escape the prison of her body. The tight grip on her tail made escape futile. She couldn't move her body except a frightened quiver of her lip or the frantic darting of her eyes back and forth.

Her limbs and body felt numb with immobility even though she could feel everything. She wished her body could go numb so she couldn't feel him probe her, touch her, lick her. He travelled lower and she closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing it all to go away. She couldn't bear to watch. It was too horrible for any eyes sane in the bit to witness.

"Please… no…" she gasped through grit teeth. "Please… stop…" Her pleas where not answered with more than grunts and sick laughter from the twisted being bearing down on her.

Everyone there was twisted and crazy. This whole messed up place was sick and crazy. The rest of the beings there, Nappa, Radditz, Her, _Him_, Vegeeta…

She wished with all her heart that he could come to her rescue like he used to whenever she picked fights with people stronger than herself, but she was all alone now. He was nowhere nearby and would never find her before it was all over.

Though she wanted him to come, to save her from that nightmare, deep down she wished he wouldn't. She didn't want him to see her like this. He would be disgusted, think of her as a disgrace to her, him, and their saiyan race. He would find her weak and pathetic. No better than any other stupid excuse for a third rate saiyan, powerful or not.

They had always saved each other's skins when they got into a messy situation. Whether they picked a fight and may have needed assistance or needed an escape from a terrible mess such as this. An escape… How she wished she had an escape right now. Whenever they picked a fight they couldn't win the other was always there to help humiliate their opponent, jump in when the fight seems lost, or more often than not, stop or join it when the other was down for the count. For years it had been this way. Them side by side helping one another in fights even when their attempts were futile. Nothing as bad as this had ever happened even when she had once fell out of the ship's escape hatch and was almost lost in the black abyss.

Time for wishing for him to come to her aid was over. He broke his promise. He told her this would never happen, nothing would ever happen too her as long as he was around, and when she needed him most he wasn't there. She needed him, she always needed him their whether to help or just be there for her, she needed him more than anybody and he wasn't there.

_How can you abandon me Vegeeta?_

Hot breath fell on her face as a voice she was too asleep to recognize whispered her name. A hand placed itself on her arm gently and something brushed against the tail wrapped securly around her waist. Emergency shot through her as fearful instinct kicked in. Her fist shot up and connected with her assailant's jaw knocking him back a few feet and onto the carpeted ground. Her breath was heavy and her eyes wide. She looked at the man who was sitting up and nursing his sore jaw. It was Trunks.

"Oh my Kami! Are you okay?" she asked as she got down next to him. He looked at her for a moment before looking down at the ground, disturbed that his mate was still stronger than him while half asleep. He rubbed his already bruised jaw. Three times this had happened already and he still hadn't learned not to stand too close to her while waking her up. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't start crediting yourself too much for your strength."

She ignored his remark and sat down slouching on the bed. Her elbows rested on her knees and she rubbed her arms with her hands. It wasn't for warmth, more to have a comforting effect. It didn't help, she only felt more comforted when Trunks sat down next to her. His warmth radiated off of him and onto her, releasing her from the coils of her frightened chill.

"Was it the nightmares again?" he asked her. When his had ended hers had started up. She didn't answer. All she did it was stare at the plush carpeting at her feet. She was thankful for the darkness obscuring the image of her slightly in case she might cry. The glow from her alarm clock made her want to blow it up just so she could hide herself from his view. After that nightmare she always felt disgusted with herself and wanted to disappear, be swallowed by the darkness in the room. "Kentana, that was the third time this week."

_Only the third he knows about._

"Kentana, you need some help." He draped his arm over her shoulders. She stopped rubbing her arms. She looked up at him, his blue eyes shining with affection and concern through the dark.

"No."_ I don't need help, no more help. It's only this bad when you're not sleeping in the same room as me. _"I'm not crazy. Only crazy people need help." _I don't need any more help, _she added silently.

"Then just tell me what happens when you have these nightmares," he suggested.

"No!" she snapped louder than intended. This startled him into recoiling his arm before putting it back gently. "I mean…" she looked at the ground again, examining the toes she was burrowing into the thick carpet. "I don't want you to think any differently about me."

"I won't. I will never feel any differently about you than I do now. Quite frankly, I feel pretty fucking amazing about you as it is."

"I know," she whimpered, nuzzling up against him under his arm, face pressed against his bare chest. His warmth felt good on her.

"I promise you," he whispered into her hair ", nothing is ever going to happen to you."

"He promised the same thing," she whispered too low for him to hear. His face pulled away from her golden locks that smelled like saiyan and strawberries. He liked strawberries.

"What was that?" She didn't look at him.

"Nothing," she said quickly. He looked at her for a moment. He was sure he'd heard her at least say _He_. Who that _He _was confused him. That thought didn't linger as he shrugged it off, he knew she only had feelings for him.

"It's late, you should get some sleep." He got up and laid her down on the bed with her head rested comfortably on the feather stuffed pillow facing the wall that separated there rooms. He kissed her head gently before turning to the door. He made it to the door and opened it. Light filtered in through the newly open door revealing the image of Trunks looking back at her while only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. He looked back at her to check that she was okay, as if she could've fallen under the nightmarish spell all over again in the seconds since he had turned his back on her. Seeing she was still his gaze lingered for a moment before turning back to his route of exit.

"Wait," she called, drawing back his attention. He looked at her. She had raised her head to gaze expectantly at him with those turquoise eyes. "Don't go. They aren't as bad when you're here."

Trunks took a deep breath and thought about that for a moment. Eventually, against his better judgment, he sighed and paced towards the bed. She grinned triumphantly as he pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her.

She turned her head to face the wall like before and closed her eyes into rest. It didn't feel like she needed the blanket with the heat literally radiating off of him. She was curled slightly with his body pressing against hers, draping her features almost perfectly like a puzzle piece. His bare chest snug against her back. She was right though, the nightmare, though there, only lasted a dark moment before it morphed into something new. For the first time in her life she had a good dream.

**ME-"I know this chapter was definitely on the short side, but this is for a reason. I intend on the next chapter being long as hell and stuff. I already wrote the next chapter and was going to update when I got an idea that I felt was very important to the story and needed to happen so I took an hour and a half and wrote this up so I could update this instead before submitting my next chapter in a day or two depending on when I get into fixing up the beginning to match up with this one and get the time."**

**KENTANA-"Do you forgive me now?"**

**TRUNKS-*ignores her* Please review because we just **_**love **_**to read your awesome things to say about us and the story."**

**KENTANA-"No need to be a hater…" *sniffles and curls up in a ball in the corner* "You don't have to be so mean… You can't use the excuse you're cranky because your nightmares give you bad dreams anymore. You're not the only one who has them. Mine are worse you know…" *sniffles more***

**TRUNKS-"Look, I'm sorry. I do forgive you just-"**

**KENTANA-"YAY!" *Launches herself at Trunks and crushes his ribs in a big hug.***

**TRUNKS-"OWW! AHHH!"**

**ME-*Sweat drops***


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10-Road Trip Through Time in a Cramped Time Machine**

**ME-I feel as if this story has gotten a little darker and more emotional than I initially planned for it to, so I decided this long ass chapter will be a little more bright and sunny with a whole lot more ass kicking like the next few chapters to come.**

Kentana walked outside followed by Trunks. Bulma led them to her latest finished creation. It looked like a pod shaped yellow rocket with the word _HOPE _scrawled across the front.

"The finished time machine," Kentana said to her _mate _with a grin. It only took two more weeks for the technology of the century to become complete. She had for the most part neglected her training for this, but it would all be worth it. They would go into the past and stop Goku from dying, then he would be alive on time to stop the androids and prevent the living hell they were stuck in.

Trunks turned to her ", isn't it a little small for both of us?" She looked up at the indeed cramped time machine and sweat dropped. It definitely would be too small.

Trunks was dressed in his purple Capsule Corp. jacket and black wife beater. He had on a pair of dark gi tucked into yellow fighting boots. Kentana wore her black spandex, a black pair of gi pants over that and a pair of silver saiyan boots with black where it normally was gold. Over all of that she wore her black saiyan armor and gloves. Her hair was down and she held what looked like a dirt bike helmet with two antennae attached under her arm. She put on the helmet and tucked her hair inside.

"What's with the fancy gettup?" he asked. She looked at him through the darkly tinted glass.

"This," she said in a startlingly masculine voice ", is so that none of them can see or recognize me. Since your father knows me and probably thinks I'm dead it is safe to say just knowing I'm a girl saiyan is bad and could fuck up the future even worse." Her voice was deeper, but not too deep. It wasn't girly like Justin B. but it wasn't deep, in between. It held just the perfect touch of feminism and masked her real voice or any signs of it being spoken through a mask. "There's a microphone on the inside that alters my voice and makes it more masculine so that they won't recognize me as a girl."

"Nice." Bulma walked up to Kentana and handed her a metal brief case. Kentana nodded in acknowledgment. "What's the brief case for?" he asked as he began to climb the ladder into the time machine.

"Bulma needs a few files from the computer on Frieza's ship. The flash drive for the files are in this here," she lifted the case as she spoke as if selling a product ", weighted briefcase with a DNA identification lock system. Designs known only to Bulma Brief's and mwah. Three-hundred and fifty eight pounds of advanced and expensive technology in my hand encasing a five zeni flash drive, that's right a walloping five zeni flash drive. All of this could be yours if you were rich enough to own a home the size of the Briefs'. No refunds available." She squished in next to him.

"Damn, I'm starting to think that this whole secret about me isn't worth it," she grumbled as the saiyan armor made things overly difficult to fit.

"You're telling me!" He said as he tilted his head to the side to avoid having his bruise hit by her rounded shoulder spike.

"Just put the coordinates and date in already. I just want to get this over with," she growled. She wasn't too happy about going back. She would have stayed home had she not been so concerned by the fact she was sure Trunks would probably get himself blown halfway to Namek without her there to keep an eye on him.

From what she heard from Bulma's story of when Frieza came to Earth Vegeeta would be there and she wasn't too happy about seeing him. That was the real truth behind her disguise. She didn't want to have to talk to him like she knew she would if he knew it was her. That's the thing about saiyan woman and basically all women, they can hold a grudge forever. Holding a grudge for 48 years is nothing to us.

Trunks punched in a set of numbers and sat back in his part of the seat to take a nap. Kentana sat back erect with her arms folded. Her head was tilted to stare downward at the floor of the contraption as if to sleep. Sleep of course refused to come to either of them. Trunks was uncomfortable with the lack of room, it would have been a different matter had she not been wearing her armor. At least then it would feel like he was squished next to her rather than a brooding, PMSing saiyan. She was too deep in thought to be able to even think of sleeping.

She had too much on her plate to rest. She had to control herself and not react at all to meeting Vegeeta again. She couldn't talk with him at all without risking him recognizing her way of speaking and such. He couldn't recognize her ki since he couldn't read ki signatures when they had known each other. She had to keep a safe distance and act differently with Trunks to avoid suspicion towards her identity. So much to time and so little chance of sleep and space. This would be one long ride.

_Several hours later…_

Kentana looked up as there was a gentle thud and the engine ceased roaring. They had landed behind some boulders against a crag in a barren land of rocks and dirt. A gentle wind blew stirring up the dirt. Kentana pressed the button to lift the escape hatch. _Ahh, an escape hatch. Good memories… from a bad time._ Trunks climbed out then she began her descent after him. When he reached the ground he held out a hand to help her down. When she touched down Trunks did a quick search on his watch to check which direction Friezawould land at. He was about to pick her up bridal style when she slapped his hands away.

"Guys don't carry other guys bridal style," she notified.

"Right." He grinned mischievously and stepped up to her.

"What are you doing?" Trunks grabbed her by her foot and lifted her upside down off of the ground. "Whoa!" He took off flying through the air with her dangling by her foot like an old rag.

Together they traveled like that over the rocky crags. "Trunks!" she called over the wind louder than needed because of his saiyan hearing. "When we get there you'll attack them and then I'll sneak in and download the files. Heck, let's make this interesting. I bet you I can make it out before you can kill all of them and blow up the ship."

"The stakes?"

"The winner gets to use the loser as target practice tomorrow." She grinned evilly.

"You're on!" She bent the leg he was holding so that she could wrap her tail around it as if shaking hands to seal a deal. "I'll enjoy getting pay back for that Alpha Ball."

"That's if you get a chance." Kentana looked ahead and saw Frieza's ship prepare to land a while off. Trunks saw it too and picked up pace. When they were getting close Kentana told him ", drop me."

"What? Are you trying to go suicide?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Drop me! I may not be able to fly, but my natural saiyan buoyancy makes it possible for me to slow down my fall. Drop me and I'll sprint inside while they are distracted." He gave her a look of concern before obeying and letting her go. At first she was at a plummet face down, then twenty feet from the ground her fall quickly slowed until she flipped to land on her feet and was slowly touching down to the ground. She took off at a deathly fast sprint without looking back. _I'll keep in touch through our mental link. Be sure to kill him extra well for me._

_Will do_. He wasn't sure how to kill someone _extra well_, but it sure seemed to make her happy so he thought he'd try.

Kentana watched as several soldiers took to the air under Frieza's order before falling back to the Earth in pieces. The two ice-jins looked shocked at this. Kentana grinned evilly from under her helmet at what hell they would be going through in the next few moments. She took that moment of distraction and slipped inside unnoticed. The hallways were dim and dark despite the bright lighting. In fact, the lighting seemed overly bright and carried out through most of the ship.

_Looks like Frieza's scared of the dark_, she thought.

_You say something? _came her mate's voice in her head.

_What? No, just thinking to myself. _She took off at a sprint down the hall. _Would you mind sending me mental images of what's going on? I want to see that rat bastard's face when you make him suffer._

He wasn't sure how safe that was for her mental health, but he still replied,_ sure thing. Can you send me images of your progress as well? I want to know how well you're doing._

_Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me. None his soldiers can even bench me. _She turned right at a corner.

_So you're fat?_ She almost skid to a stop.

_You better kill that asshole and his dad quick because I'm going to really enjoy target practice with you when I win. _She reached a fork in the halls and rounded a corner going right without even bothering to think about it.

_How do you know where you're going? _He asked her.

_See that strange writing on the walls? _She focused the mental image on one of the signs on the wall. _That's saiyan. I can read that and the one below it is also, to an extent, familiar to me, Memphitian._

_You know-_

She sensed someone approaching her and turned around to see one of Frieza's minions. _Hold on, some of Frieza's soldiers. _He reached for a button on his scouter, but she caught him faster with a ki blast to the head. Instant kill. _Go on._

_You know multiple languages? _Three more were behind the corner she went to and punched out one and kicked another in the chest. The third one she grabbed by the head and in one swift jerk she snapped his neck.

_Yeah, obviously I'm from another planet and unlike Earth, most planet's only have one language and are aware of extraterrestrial life so we learn languages of foreign planets rather than foreign countries._

_I didn't know that about you._

_There's a lot about me you don't know. _And a lot you don't want to know.

She stopped in front of a large metallic door. She typed in a code on the key pad next to it and got a series of beeps. Expected. She sighed and punched the key pad causing an alarm to sound as she punched down the door.

Inside a dozen soldiers had leaped to their feet and were ready to attack, arms extended. Several held overly cocky, malicious grins on their smug faces. She blew up half of them with a single blast and the others either attempted to attack or begged on their own speed and made an attempt at the doorway behind her. She brought her elbow down hard on the back of the first one that tried to dive past her. The next few were in a series of punches and kicks before she took out the last one by dropping her heel down on his collar bone.

With the enemies gone she made her way towards the large screened computer and pulled out the flimsy little flash drive. Despite the numerous locks and security systems the case opened rather quickly and before she knew it she had it plugged into the computer and was downloading every file that had to the screen and saw it barely moving. Her jaw dropped. His computers were practically the most high tech and complex versions in the universe, yet it loads like any human computer.

_Two minutes later…_Kentana was on the other side of the room enlarging a rather big dent in the wall by repeatedly bashing her skull into it. She looked over at the computer that read 24% completed in download. "Arrgh!" she groaned in impatience.

_Hey, _Trunks contacted.

_Hey, so how is it going? _He sent her a mental image of Frieza floating in the air laughing insanely. Above his head he held a gigantic ball that looked like a sphere of fire. He was sure not to show her what his super saiyan form looked like. He wasn't going to keep it from her forever, but something told him it wasn't time and that he'd know when it was. _That's what he used to destroy Planet Vegeeta! _She thought angrily.

Frieza through the weapon of mass destruction at Trunks and expected it to kill him. Kentana wasn't worried. That attack couldn't lift a finger to him and she knew it very well. For a second the images sent to her where a mixture of red with a fiery glow until she saw him left it above his head with one hand.

_That is pretty awesome_, she commented.

_You impressed by your mate?_

_I wouldn't settle for anything but the impressive. _She bit her lip in excitement as she watched it completely engulf him and him walk out unharmed. She grinned with an evil glint in her eye as she watched him kill Frieza. _Yes! Watching you kill him was kind of hot._

_Good to know. Does this mean-_

_No._

_You didn't even know what I was going to ask._

_Yes I do, and even if I didn't and I waited for you to ask it'd be no._

_Damn!_

_Damn's right. We'll talk about this when we get home sweetie. _She heard him mutter something and accidently transmit it to her about being her sweetie and not getting anything sweet. _Muttering things isn't going to get you laid. Being of age will._

_Shit! You heard all of that?_

_You bet your ass I did. Oh, wait. You can't because you already bet it against me on this race. Speaking of which… _she looked up at the screen and saw it had just finished loading when he was began his fight with King Cold.

She ripped the flash drive out of the computer and hastily stuffed it into the case before dashing off down the halls, heading for the outside world.

Just as the strange saiyan changed back to normal and was to blow up Frieza's ship, a new saiyan rushed out with a metal suitcase in his hand. Trunks turned, seemingly not noticing, away from the explosion and landed on the ground. As the Z-fighters took a second look at the new fighter they noticed his black saiyan armor. 'Another of Frieza's minions!' The Yamcha thought with dismay. 'What if this one was stronger than the saiyan?'

Before any of them could warn him, the new fighter bolted over to him. The strangers seemed to converse, but they couldn't tell, the lavender haired one had their back to them and the other one wouldn't take off his dirt bike helmet. Suddenly, the helmeted one gripped the lavender haired one in tight grip. Vegeeta grew somewhat green in the face, Yamcha and Tien backed up with a shock on their faces, Piccolo and Bulma saw nothing wrong but looked curiously to see who it was, and Gohan tilted his head confused. You didn't need to be up close or have saiyan sight to know to see the mountain of affection in the hug.

Kentana rushed over to where Trunks stood. He turned to her.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"Don't blame me," she snapped in her manly voice ", it was the computer's fault not mine. To think he has such high technology yet his computer takes as long as any average human computer to download a damn file."

"What did my mom want with those files anyway?"

"Can't say? She's the whole idea behind the creations, I just help with extra info and a set of hands," her tone grew more seriouse ", so, did you kill him? Is he finally destroyed?"

"Yes," he barely got the words out before she lunged at him in a tight, affectionate hug. Her head, or helmet, was pressed against his chest.

"Thank you," she said softly. Trunks tapped her shoulder and pointed out the group of Z-fighters he just noticed. They quickly seperated. Trunks blushed a deep crimson and Kentana was glad that the helmet hid her blushing face. Trunks attempted to pick her up bridal style, but remembered the secrecy. Kentana wrapped her arm over his shoulder and he wrapped his under hers to hold her up. He floated up into the air, carrying her.

"We're heading off to a place near here to meet Goku!" he called to them ", would you guys like to come?"

Shocked glances were shared at the strange revelence.

"How weird," exclaimed Gohan ", how does he know my father?"

"Come on, it's this way!" he pointed to his left ", he should be arriving in a couple of hours!" More shocked glances. "Hey, follow me! I won't bite! It's this way!" he flew off in the direction he had pointed out.

The Z-fighters quickly decided to go and followed him. They flew for a short while after the duo until they landed in an area full of rocky terrain.

"Why are you carrying your friend? Can't he fly for himself?" asked Vegeeta in his most ignorant voice. 'Those two can't be saiyans! Me and Kakarott are all that's left and even if he has a tail, he can't fly on his own! How pathetic.'

"My friend was injured and hasn't regained full strength yet," confessed Trunks.

"Hmph! How pathetic!"

"You wanna say that to my face?" snarled Kentana. Her tail lashed with annoyance. 'Trunks is lucky that this is his father or would have kill him. If he insults me again, I'll kill him, Trunks' father or not!'

'Not now,' hissed Trunks mentally. The last thing he needed was for Kentana to get in a fight and kill his father.

"You're lucky he's your father," grumbled Kentana, low enough that only the two of them could hear, not even Piccolo's highly sensitive ears could figure out what they were saying.

Mirai Trunks pulled out a capsule and tossed it on the ground. In a poof of smoke, a mini fridge appeared.

"Look out you guys," warned Yamcha ", he's up to something."

Trunks opened the fridge ", you guys want a drink? Goku won't be here for a while and it's kind of dry out here." He opened himself a can and drank from it. Kentana's throat was getting dry as she watched him drink. She was so thirsty and it was so hot! If only she could take off this damned helmet!

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma enthusiastically drank from their choice of sodas.

Time passes. (I'm not going to write the whole episode so I'm going to skip parts of it here and there)

The group sat about on various rocks as they waited for their friend to arrive. Trunks and Kentana wait together on a rock in the middle, mumbling softly so that only the two of them could hear. Kentana was using the time to sharpen her katana. She hadn't used it, but it had been a while since she had sharpened it. The pair glanced over at Vegeeta.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. They quickly looked away.

"Nothing, I just like your shirt," lied Trunks. It was a very pink shirt. She was struggling to keep from rolling on the ground laughing. She thought he had bad taste in clothing before.

"You would!"

"Wow, Kentana," mumbled Trunks ", his temper is worse than yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you two carry swords? It's not like a saiyan would need one," stated Vegeeta. Kentana's tail twitched in agitation. 'When would he stop trying to convince everyone that we're not saiyans?'

"Mine was a gift," she said ", it carries a lot of sentimental value and I haven't seen him in a long time. He's probably dead. And it goes with the name." Kentana's eyes widened as she slipped up.

"What's your name?" asked Bulma.

'Better think of something fast!' "Kent," said Kentana, quickly. 'Wait, that sounds nothing like katana!' "It's short for Kenten. It's Memphitian for katana," she improvised. 'What luck I know my languages. Good thing that my name is similar to the Memphitian word as well.'

"That's a nice name. Who is this _him_!" asked Bulma.

"I beg your pardon."

"You know, silly, the one who gave you the sword!"

"I can't say."

"More secrets!" stated Vegeeta. Silence followed for a few moments. Trunks snook a second look at him. "If you like it that much you can have it!"

"No," disagreed Trunks ", no thank you."

"Then knock it off, kid."

_You should really stop looking at the him,_ advised Kentana mentally. _I had to stop because his shirt was too funny. You should stop or you may have to kill your father before he even conceives you._

_Ugh, _conceives, he thought mentally.

An alarm rang on Trunks' watch. "Hey, that's it. Two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving any second now."

Bulma jumped up with Krillin ", really?" she said, amazed. Trunks stared expectantly at the sky.

"Oh my gosh, Tein!" yelled Chiaotzu. He floated up into the air, staring out at the sky.

"I know, I feel it too, Chiaotzu," replied Tien to the eternal child.

"He's coming," exclaimed Krillin.

"Man, that guy was right after all!" stated Yamacha.

"You're all nutts," stated Bulma ", my woman's intuition isn't picking up anything at all right now.

"No, it's true," yelled Gohan, running up to them ", my dad's back." He laughed with joy.

A pod crashed to the ground and as a man with pointed balck hair and odd clothes stepped out, his friends, with the exception of Vegeeta, Piccolo and Trunks, cheered of his arrival. They greeted him as he repeatedly asked how they knew where and when to find him.

"These two told us," informed Bulma ", they are mystery men. I think they might be fans of yours." Kentana stared at the one they called Goku. 'So this is him. The one who defeated Frieza the first time...'

"They know all about you daddy!"

Goku stared at them and they stared back. "But, how?" asked Goku. He had never met them before.

Bulma said ", they knew the exact time and place of your arrival, Goku."

"That's impossible. We've never even met."

"That's what he said. They must have been tracking your ship in outer space." Trunks looked away from them.

"Really? I didn't know. Frieza's tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home. Oh my gosh, what in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza? Was it you Piccolo?" he looked expectantly at the green man a little off.

'So that's who it is,' thought Katana with bitterness. 'I'll take pleasure in relieving him of his life now that I know which one it is, shall I ever come back.' She proffered to know the name of her victim.

"Or was it you Vegeeta?" he turned to Vegeeta.

"Niether of us did," replied Piccolo in his rough voice ", it was him, the one without the helmet. He did it with ease. He turned into a super saiyan and picked him apart."

_Trunks is a super saiyan? Why didn't he tell me?_

"What? A super saiyan," he said, staring at Trunks, understanding flowing in. "I can't believe it! It's outstanding! Can you imagine, a super saiyan at his age? Fantastic!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something," cut in Vegeeta ", you, your son and I are the only saiyans alive."

Goku looked back at Trunks with his arms crossed and a smile. "Well, if he says he's a super saiyan, that's good enough for me."

"Oh, honestly Goku," scolded Bulma ", you take things way too lightly sometimes."

"No I don't."

"Goku," Trunks finally spoke up ", can we have a word with you? Just the three of us." Everyone was startled by his even more secrecy.

"All right then." Goku turned to follow Trunks as he turned to leave.

"Hey, what exactly is this guy trying to say?" complained Yamacha.

"It's alright guys, I'll be right back."

Goku waved to them. Trunks wrapped his arm under Kentana's arms and she put hers over his as Trunks flew over the crater. He looked at Kentana being held. "Don't you know how to fly like him?"

"Yes, I just got hurt and was locked away for a long time and can't seem to manage it yet. Still regaining my strength."

"Oh, hope you get better."

"Thank you."

He looked at her choice in clothing. "Why, you're dressed like one of Frieza's soldiers!"

She twitched her tail in amusement. "So what if I am? You're not exactly dressed fancy either," she retorted, pointing out his alien clothing.

"I guess I'm not."

They landed and Trunks turned to Goku. "Thanks man."

"No problem, but shoot. I should be thanking you for defeating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself, thinking that he would change."

"Not him. He was out of control. When he landed and you weren't around, I needed to step in. I didn't think you would make it."

"It doesn't really matter. I needed to get into that ship anyway," Kentana said, holding up her metal briefcase.

"His ship was a lot faster than mine. I was about to make my move when you came along," stated Goku.

"And how exactly would you do that when you were hours away in space?" asked Kentana, suddenly very interested.

"Using a technique I learned I would have been there in seconds."

"How?"

"I call it instant-transition. You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going 186,000 miles per second." Goku explained how he came across this skill.

"If I had known," stated Trunks ", that you wouldn't have needed my help defeating Frieza, I would have Come to you alone and avoided the risk of meeting the others."

"The risk?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question," he looked at Kentana for her permission.

"It's fine by me, just leave me out of it," she consulted. "I'm going to go start the, err, ship. I'll wait for you there." She turned and sprinted in a direction a little off from where the ship was before hiding her Ki so they couldn't track her as she went.

She found it well hidden in between some large boulders. She started it then waited for Trunks.

When Trunks arrived a short while later, she pinched in the time and date. The ship powered up. The two squished in together. The ship groaned as the engine started and it lifted off of the ground. Theirs ship flew above the Z-fighters and Trunks waved to his younger mother.

"Hey, watch it!" ordered Kentana, nursing the eye he had hit with his hand. The trip back was a relatively slow one. They spoke, wondering what changes were to be made when they get back. Most of the conversation though was of them arguing from the lack of space and the stupid mistakes they each said to the people of the past.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11-I love birthdays!**

**KENTANA-"Ooh, who's birthday is it?"**

**ME-"Wait and find out."**

**TRUNKS-"Oww."**

**KENTANA-"Just tell me."**

**TRUNKS**_**-*groans in pain***_

**ME-"No, wait."**

**KENTANA-"No! I don't want to!"**

**ME-"Have patience!"**

**TRUNKS-"Oww."**

**KENTANA-"Fuck patience! Tell me now!"**

**ME-"No."**

**KENTANA-"Yes."**

**TRUNKS-**_***moans miserably***_

**ME-"No!"**

**KENTANA-"Yes!"**

**ME-"NOOO!"**

**KENTANA-"WHY NOOOOOOT!"**

**TRUNKS-"Owwwww!"**

**KENTANA&ME-"SHUT UP!"**

**TRUNKS-**_***whimpers* **_**"Zombiechick422 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT. All of that glory goes to Akira Toryama. Zombiechick422 only owns Kentana and her story." **_***cowers beneath the glares of the two woman***_

It has been several months since the trip into the past and nothing much had changed. It looked like Bulma's theory had been right and they had created a paradox. Trunks of course had decided upon the plan to go back into the past and help them fight the androids. He would have gone back immediately had Kentana not made a helpful suggestion-he train for the next two years so that he will become stronger enough to do some real help. It would only be fair since the other's would be training for three years for that and he was already stronger.

Today was Trunks' eighteenth birthday. He had insisted on Training his butt off for the day, but Kentana and Bulma nearly tied him to a chair so that they could all enjoy a wonderful party and feast, store bought of course. After a banquet meant for armies was finished and it was late they said their good byes and wandered off to bed. As they passed Kentana's room Trunks was aware that she didn't enter. She carried on net to him looking giddy with a grin plastered on her madly blushing face. Trunks began to wonder if she had anything to drink at the party.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly with a devilish glint flashing in her turquoise orbs that Trunks just barely caught before she grabbed him by the arm, tore open the door, closed it behind her and threw him onto the bed. She smiled playfully at him and began to crawling on all fours across the bed towards him. When she reached face level where she was just inches above his face she asked ", remember when I told you we couldn't have sex?"

"Yeah," he nearly stuttered.

"Do you remember why?" she purred seductively.

"Yeah," this was a side he hadn't seen before and he like it. He _really_ liked it. "You said you didn't feel comfortable having sex with a minor."

She leaned towards his face. Lips brushing his ears as she spoke, hot breath bathing him ", you're not a minor anymore."

He looked at her before looking up at the ceiling with a grin plastered onto his face. _I love birthdays._

**ME-"So what do you think? I felt I'd tease all of you with this tiny, itty bitty chapter. Kind of funny though, right?"**

**TRUNKS-"Hell yes!" ***_**leaps from the stretcher, tearing apart the saiyan ropes and chains.* *fist pumps***_

**KENTANA-"What was all that about?"**

**TRUNKS-"I got laid! And by you, you celibate bitch!" **_***Does a funny dance before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the room.***_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12-A Trip Back in Time**

**ME- "Where are those two? Should I go look for them?" *_images of them lying bloody and beaten in a dark alley flash before her eyes* _"Nah, they'll show up eventually. DISCLAIMER-I own NOTHING! except Kentana."**

Two years pass and the Z-fighters are preparing to fight the androids.

In Marai Trunks' time-

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you?" asked the very concerned Kentana. She looked in his eyes to show him her concern. He stared back with his own blue orbs.

"I'll be fine. I'm only going to go check up on how things are going with the androids. With Goku okay there should be nothing to worry about. I'll be back in a few days tops." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her softly.

Over time, she had grown into quite the young beauty. Despite the years and trust built between the two of them, she still had not confessed of her dark past and had no intentions of doing it soon. She wanted to dearly, but something told her it wasn't time yet.

He had his own secret as well. He never showed her or told her how he looked as a super saiyan as part of his secret.

He knew she wouldn't turn bad, but had the same thoughts as she did for her secret, it wasn't time. Whenever he fought the androids he stayed normal around her and eventually she was forced to stay home because of her disability. "Okay," she looked worried. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I'll be okay," he reassured.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she cupped his jaw in her hands.

"Keep safe." She reached up and kissed him passionately for what could have been hours. When she pulled away she let him go. Over the years, she had grown very protective of him. She truly cared for him more than anyone could possibly describe. She couldn't bear to see him go through pain.

"Am I interrupting," Bulma startled them. "Trunks, stay safe."

"I will Mom," she walked up to him and gave him a big hug ", mom, mom. I have to go."

"Oh, alright. Just don't get hurt."

"I won't mom." He turned his attention back to Kentana.

"I guess I better let you go," she mumbled. Introductions were something she was good at. Saying goodbye to a friend was the opposite, especially when you're in love with that person.

"Yah," he rubbed the scar on his neck when he felt her worry and sadness. She had a similar one on hers. It was their mate marks. They always seemed to tell when the other one was in pain.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"It's not a goodbye. I'll be back before you know it." He looked into her eyes with his stunning blue orbs. She punched him gently on the arm.

"Get moving. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." With another quick kiss, he climbed the ladder into the time machine and was off.

Kentara let out a whimper as she watched him go. "It's okay dear," comforted Bulma ", he'll be back soon."

"I know I just have a bad feeling about this."

Kentana paced the house in worry for days. Keeping herself busy with machinery and cooking for Bulma so she wouldn't think about Trunks. She was very worried. She stood in the kitchen making sauce for her spaghetti when she felt the need to cry. She missed him too much. She turned around and let the water works begin. She yelped at the feeling of a burning pain.

She turned around. The sauce had been let on too hot and exploded on her back side. She called a bot in to clean it up. A bot rushed in and began scrubbing and scraping meat chunks off the walls. She turned away with a sigh.

"OWW!" Bulma rushed in to see what was wrong. She witnessed Kentana repeatedly bashing in the head of a now broken bot.

"Kentana, what's going on!" She pulled Kentana, who didn't move away, off the bot.

"That bot cut my tail in two!" Bulma noticed Kentana's stub of a tail. Only half of it remained. "It was cleaning the tomato sauce off the walls and got the idea that my sauce covered tail was a chunk of meat and cut it off with one of those scrapers!"

"Calm down. It won't be scarred will it?"

"No. Saiyan tails can grow back." She rubbed her stub. She grimaced when she saw how small it had become. She looked like a man who just witnessed the loss of his manhood. "It should grow back in a week if we don't try to stitch it or anything."

A week after Trunks' departure Kentana began to worry. "He should have been back by now!" she pleaded to Bulma. Bulma could tell something was wrong as well, but didn't know what to do. Kentana was on the verge of tears. Bulma was sitting on the couch sipping lightly without tasting a cup of tea. Kentana pacing frantically in front of her gripping her hair with her hands, needing something to hold onto. "What if he's hurt? He could be dying!"

"Kentana sweetheart, Trunks can handle himself."

"No Bulma! You don't get it!" she yelled as she slammed her fits down on the glass coffee table making it shatter. "I can tell he's in pain. I can feel it!" She had tears budding her eyes. She put her hand to the mate mark on her neck like she always did when she was afraid or upset, which wasn't very often until recently. "I shouldn't have let him go! I can't let this happen!" Bulma looked at that glint that in her eyes that had only appeared a few months before, the way she sat herself differently, and how she rested a protective hand over her stomach.

You couldn't have told had it not been explained to you, but she was almost nine months pregnant. She was as slender and well-muscled as she was when they first met, but she had a baby growing inside of her ready to pop out soon. Kentana explained it was the same with how saiyans can eat so much without it showing. It was one of the adaptions in saiyan women so that they could keep fighting throughout their pregnancy. Another was how a miscarriage couldn't be caused by running around or fighting. It was truly a wonder how the saiyan body worked that even the saiyans hadn't completely understood.

Bulma sighed and took another sip. That was the third glass coffee table this week and it was only monday. However rich she was, saiyan eating and broken furniture would driver her to poverty if this kept up. Actually, it wouldn't because Kentana had been neglecting her eating ever since she first started feeling Trunks' pain. Through dimensions and alternate time lines she could feel it. Bulma had been urging her to eat more to no success. Kentana had only started eating five times a normal human's diet when Bulma told her about how her lack of eating would affect the baby. Try as she might, Kentana ate a fraction of her usual diet and she ate it slow, glum, and silent except for the occasional whimper.

She wasn't sure whether to feel happy, proud of the two, or afraid that her grandchild would be raised without a father. She knew it would be hard raising a demi-saiyan without the father and how difficult it would be for the child. Even raised under the knowledge of what his father was like Trunks never lost hope or the want to meet his father. It could be equally traumatizing for the mate. At least Kentana would have Bulma and wouldn't be dealing through the trauma of everyone she knew and cared about dying. She took Kentana's hand and dragged her towards the basement.

"Where are we going?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"We're going to go build you a time machine."

Production started immediately. The first one took her months, but now that she knew what she was doing and could save time with less plans of trial and error they would be done in days. Five days in, and they only needed to build the exterior and place in the engine and power source.

"Saiyan woman don't get miscarriages, right?" Bulma asked from under the machine were she was screwing in the metal sheets that Kentana held up.

"No, why?" her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, a lot. She felt him go through pain every day. From training, fighting, or emotional pain, she knew not, but it hurt either way.

"I want you to go."

"What?" She yelled, nearly dropping the metal on Bulma.

"Don't what me!" she yelled, almost angrily ", I can see that you want nothing more than to go. I'm too old and weak to help him if he's in as much pain and danger as you believe and I know that you're the only thing that could make him change his mind and come back before he gets himself killed."

"But I could go into labor any day now."

Bulma smirked. "Then you better bring him back soon."

Kentana didn't argue. She felt it too and wanted to go so badly and see the man that she loved. They finished the time machine and it came out looking like a roomier version of the first with a few upgrades and no written words saying HOPE.

"I'll set the date for a little while after he gets there," Bulma informs. "Your version has the input of some of Frieza's software and should work faster than the other, so you should be there in no time."

"In no time... That's what Trunks said," she moaned.

"Dear, I know you miss him and want to help him, but you have to be patient and focus. I have your sword, armor, some spare spandex, and helmet ready for you in the time machine so you can just put them on before they can see you."

"Right the helmet," the thought of having to wear that thing made her stomach somersault. It was very uncomfortable and if she had to eat while there, she'd have to eat in privacy. As is if reading her mind, Bulma told me of her upgrades to it.

"I fixed it up with some extra special, high powered, saiyan style diet pills. You take one of these and you'll need to eat less often as long as you keep hydrated. I have a tubing system hooked up to it already so just pull that straw down when you're thirsty."

"Well, it should be a little easier now," Kentana opened the capsule and sealed the ship inside. She opened it outside and climbed into her seat. "Goodbye Bulma!" she cried waving. Kentana closed the hatch and turned on the ship and set course for the time and coordinates Bulma had put in.

She impatiently waited for an hour until the land around her began to materialize. She was in front of Capsule Corp. on the front lawn. She slipped on her disguise before any of them could notice her appearance. She saw Trunks' empty ship next to hers. She put on her disguise and tucked her tail into her armor. It was healing nicely but would take another two days to heal, a setback caused from her having to scrub oil from the wound, and she didn't want dirt to get in and cause another setback.

She bolted out of her own ship and into the large building. She dashed through several familiar entered a room, and followed the sound of man on a TV and some explosions. It led her to the living room. _This must be the Capsule Corp building from the past! It looks just like the older one, except it's brighter and better kept._

She walked into the living room where everyone was crowded around the TV, staring at the static. Vegeeta was the only one to notice her from where he stood, leaning against the wall.

"What's so exciting about static?" she asked. They turned to see the newcomer.

"_Kent,_ you're here?" greeted Mirai Trunks ", I have some great news." Using her fake name. He walked up to her. He did not expect what was coming. She punched him square in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Hey," scolded Bulma, holding a baby boy in her hands ", what's the big idea?"

"You asshole! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"But I need to tell you this! I rea-"

"SHUT UP!" her words were like a slap to the face. He backed up, she never got angry at him like this, even when she was in a fit of rage. "Do you know how worried I was?" she scolded. He rubbed his aching jaw.

"Aww, you were worried about me?" he said in a teasing tone. She crossed her arms and glared at him. The effect was lost with the helmet hiding her expression.

"Of course I was! Your mom would skin me alive if I don't bring you back intact. That's the whole reason she sent me after you, you Baka!" She may have been insulting him, but Trunks saw the concern and worry in her voice.

"That reminds me," he said ", I need to speak to you in private."

"Fine," she grunted.

"You need to stop worrying so much," he advised as they walked out of the room. "You act like such a worrying little girl some times."

"I act like a little girl? I'm not the one with long pink hair." She retorted. She commonly insulted him, but he knew never to take insult from it. It was a trait all saiyan woman carried and it was part of the fire burning in her heart that yearned for battle.

He led her into an empty room on the other end of the house. "Do you know how dangerous this is?" he scolded, voice suddenly angry and tense. He never, ever yelled at her, especially not like this unless he was truly worried for her safety. "You could have also gotten yourself killed! I told you to let me handle it."

"From what I could tell, it doesn't look like you where handling it very well," she hissed.

"That's not the point! You were being reckless and irresponsible!" He scowled at her.

"I'm sorry for not wanting your child to grow up without a father!"

"That doesn't matter! I know my mother wouldn't have asked you to go if you hadn't already suggested it!"

"So-" she stopped and stared at the door ", back away from the door or I'll blow it to smithereens!" she threatened. They heard footsteps leading away from the door.

"We'll never get any privacy here," Mirai Trunks complained ", come on." He grabbed Kentana by the back of her armor.

"Hey! Put me down!" she ordered.

"Oh, hush up! I'm taking us somewhere where they won't be able to hear us." He carried her over the city and out of city limits in front of a forest. They were sure no one could hear them. "How could you be so reckless? You'll never make a good mother if you leave your child to fend for himself by heading off and dying!" She ripped off her helmet so that he could look her in the eye.

"I just didn't want your child to grow up without you," she said on the brink of tears. He took her in his arms, holding her pressed against his chest. She felt comforted by him, freely letting her tears run loose, something she would never have willingly done in front of anyone else.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he soothed, mouth pressed to the top of her head ", I just couldn't bear to lose you. You mean everything to me. If anything happened to you, I'd kill myself."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let those things kill you," she confesses ", something in me just snapped when I felt all that pain."

"It's okay," he crooned.

"Well isn't this touching," said a deep voice. They looked up, startled. Piccolo stood atop a tree. Kentana scrambled for her helmet. "Don't even bother. I've seen your face and know you're a girl, despite your male armor." Piccolo saw her strange features, and then looking at Trunks, he decided not to tell anyone his extra news.

"Please you can't tell," begged Kentana ", none of them can know."

"I know-"

"No you don't know! Vegeeta knows me! If he finds out who I am," she didn't finish. She didn't need to, they all knew it would take a turn for the worst.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell. If I wanted to blow your secret, I would have told them a long time ago."

"You knew?"

"I've known since your first time here. I could hear your female voice behind your computer made male one. These ears aren't for nothing you know. You also made other flaws. I caught hint when you hugged him and the worry both of you had in your voice as you argued. I haven't known Trunks for long, but I can tell he's not interested in other guys."

Kentana didn't want to trust him, but she had no choice.

"I don't trust you, but I will have to. Though, whether you keep your word, I will still enjoy killing you with my bare hands when this is all over." Her words startled them. _Why would she want to kill Piccolo?_

"And why is that?"

"You'll know soon enough," she said, with a hint of a devilish glint in her eyes. _Soon I'd have my revenge. _Kentana picked up her helmet. "I'm surprised you haven't asked how Vegeeta knows me."

"I do not know how, but I know you will not give me an answer if I do ask."

"You are correct," she said, voice changing to its deeper masculine voice as she put on her helmet. "We should probably get back now. The others might come looking for us."

Trunks grabbed her by the back of her armor and carried her like that back to the house. Kentana crossed her arms to make it look like she was in a sour mood over there argument. They flew back through the window to find the room full of the peeping ears, Bulma with her baby, Vegeeta, Krillin, and Yamcha. Trunks flew through the window and Kentana immediately walked away a few feet and stared away from Trunks bitterly, putting on a good show.

"Trunks! Why didn't you tell me I'm a grandmother?" asked Bulma. She didn't like being left out of things, especially not things that means she has grandchildren.

"I couldn't," he excused. "It would mess with this time line even worse."

"Why didn't you at least tell me about your wife then? I deserve to at least have been told that?" She argued placing her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't tell you because that would really mess things up in the future if I did. I'm not even married," confessed Trunks, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're not married!" Bulma exclaimed ", are you at least going to? You can't knock a girl up then walk away without marrying her!"

"I'll propose when I get back!" he turned to Kentana ", you've known her longer than me, do you think she'd say yes?"

She was still a little bitter about the _Aww, your worried about me_ bit and decided to get even. "I don't know, but the last time we spoke, she was pretty upset with you. I wouldn't be surprised if she got up and ran off with your child." The look of fear and embarrassment on Mirai Trunks' face was priceless leaving Kentana satisfied. She chuckled ", I'm just kidding. I'm sure she'll say yes," she ensured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kent," started Bulma ", is it going to be a boy or girl?"

"No clue. She didn't want to get it checked. You know, she was worried how doctors would react to any oddities known as saiyan genes."

Bulma was studying _Kent_ curiously; intent on finding anything that would give a hint if they knew the stranger. Her eyes fell upon the scar on her neck.

"You have a mate?" she blurred out.

"What? What makes you ask that?"

"You have a mate mark on your neck. I have one too," Bulma placed a finger on her own she had received from Vegeeta.

Kentana rubbed it, feeling uneasy. "You noticed that, huh."

"So who's your mate?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can you tell us about her then?"

"I guess that couldn't hurt. She's very sweet, but sometimes has trouble with being considerate. A bit of girly looking hair," _Girly looking hair!_ "She is also a very tough fighter. She does a big part in fighting the androids." Kentana only lied when she mentioned it as a _she_ instead of _he_. Everything other than that was completely true and from the heart.

"Is she pretty?" the forwardness of the question disturbed Kentana. What would she say? This was so embarassing with Trunks right there.

"I guess you can say that."

"What do you mean I guess?"

"I never really looked at appearances much," she chuckled ", she wasn't ugly and she was everything else I could have wanted, so I didn't much care past that she looked fine." It was an okay answer that drew a lot of awkward stares. Trunks also thought briefly about whether or not his mate found him attractive.

_She is so definitely ugly_, thought Bulma , _at least now we know that there's nothing going on between Trunks and Kent._

Kent walked up to Bulma and placed a finger by Baby Trunks' face.

He snapped at her. "He definitely seems as snappy as his father, but besides the sharpness and glare of them he has your eyes," admired Kentana. She likes Trunks' eyes. They were so beautiful and didn't make her feel like the abnormal saiyan she was.

The group filed out of the room and into the living room. There they were greeted by the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Something's not right here," mumbled Kentana. "Where are Goku and the young boy I assume is Gohan?"

"They are training in the hyperbolic time chamber," replied Trunks. Before she could ask what that was he said ", the door is a portal to another dimension. A day out here is a year in there."

"That's amazing! One could train three years to fight a stronger enemy in only a matter of days."

"We all need to get in there and train. Especially after what we found out today," he told her about what they saw on the TV.

"Oh, my god," she said, standing up from her seat on the couch ", we have no time to waste! We need to start training."

"We?" argued Mirai Trunks ", this is too dangerous. You're not getting anywhere near that thing. I'm putting you back in that time machine and sending you back!"

"No, I said ", I'm fighting and you can't do a damn thing about it! Besides, if I calculated correctly your ship's out of fuel, so without mine, you're stuck here." Trunks glared at her, but knew she had a point.

"Fine, but you're not fighting. You'll leave that to us." She growled in response to his conditions.

"We'll see about that," she snarled.

"I can see you don't have a place to stay. You can stay her if you'd like," offered Bulma.

"Thank you."

_How polite. The men from the other timeline are way more polite than those in this one, _Bulma thought. Bulma showed her to her room and would have given her a tour had she not been informed that Kent lived with the Briefs in his own time. Bulma left him to get settled.

Tomorrow would be a busy day.

**ME- "That chapter was long. I swear it was almost as long as chap. 10."**

**KENTANA-***_**walks in with Trunks* **_**"Hmm."**

**TRUNKS- "What ya say? What happened?"**

**ME- "You two were in their the whole time? Why were you- how the-what were you- Never mind…"**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13-Broken Secrets**

**KENTANA-"Is anything big going to happen this chapter?"**

**ME-"Yeah, I guess."**

**KENTANA-"That's cool. I wonder where Bobo went."**

**ME-"Who's Bobo?"**

**KENTANA-***_**shrugs**_*****

**TRUNKS-***_**Shakes head slowly* **_**"DISCLAIMER-Zombiechick422 owns nothing except Kentana. She makes no claims towards owning Dragonball/Z/GT."**

Kentana rolled over in bed and sniffed a few times. The room smelled the same as when she went to bed, but differently since Trunks' scent wasn't intermingling with hers. Moonlight shone through the window. She just couldn't sleep. She had grown too used to having Trunks next to her to successfully sleep.

She climbed out of bed. She had to sleep in her spandex since she didn't have much clothes with her and couldn't risk being in some girly T-shirt if she needed a quick change. She wasn't going to get any sleep if the room smelled nothing like Trunks at all. She quietly stepped out into the hall, masking her ki with each step until she found Trunks' room. She slowly opened the door and he instinctively woke up. He had been with her long enough to wake up if he sensed her Ki in his room.

"Hey Kentana," he said softly with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep. My room doesn't smell enough like you for my comfort."

"Then get a body pillow and put one of my shirts on it," he grumbled with his face in the pillow.

"No, that'd be weird." She crossed her arms and stood next to his bed.

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" _Please let me sleep!_ He prayed silently.

She sat down on his bed. "Can I hang out in here until I smell enough like you that I can sleep?"

"No," he then realized how mean that sounded. "Don't you think it would be weird if they saw you leave my room in the morning?"

"I'll only be in here for a little while. I can't sleep anymore if I can't smell you. I'm pregnant so I have mood swings. If I don't get any sleep then they could be really bad and then it would be weird."

"Fine, but only for a little while." He scooted over in bed so that she could fit in next to him. She scooted in next to him and lay there with his body pressed to hers. His bare chest felt warm and she smelled so strongly of strawberries that he was surprised he and everybody else hadn't noticed the scent. _Must be because of the helmet._

"It'll only be for a minute," she yawned. Her eye lids were uncontrollable now that she was in her comfort zone and she couldn't control her sleep. He too fell asleep and their plan was, well, fucked.

_The next morning…_

Bulma opened her future sons door, intent on waking him early so he could eat a big breakfast before training. "Trunks-" she stopped midsentence and screamed so loud that it called Yamcha and Krillin from the other side of the house.

What lay in the bed shocked her. Trunks lay in bed shirtless snoring with his arm wrapped around a young blond girl who was as well asleep. She hogged the blanket and had it pulled up to her neck snugly while he was left a small bit that covered him from the waist down.

_My son is a player! _Thought Bulma in distress. _He's no better than Yamcha! He has a pregnant girlfriend at home for Kami's sake!_

_What do you mean he's a _player_? _Asked Vegeeta through their mental link.

_I just walked in on him in bed with some girl!_

_What? That disgrace of a saiyan! Hasn't he already fathered a child in his own time line?_

_Way to go Trunks, _thought Krillin and Yamcha.

The scream awoke Trunks who jumped out of bed shocked instantly. He stood next to the bed in his boxers looking flushed. He chuckled meekly. Kentana rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Being such a heavy sleeper meant that the scream hadn't awoken her, just Trunks moving.

"Trunks," she said sleepily ", where are you going?" She looked at Trunks with half closed eyes then to where he was looking. Her eyes widened and she face palmed. _Skatá! Karióli̱! _She exclaimed through their mental link. Trunks didn't know saiyan, but he was sure that was something like _Shit! Motherfucker! _"I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah, so did I," he answered flatly. "This is why I told you I didn't want you in here!"

"Wait, so this is my fault?"

"Kinda."

"If that's what you think then-" she was cut off as Bulma promptly hit her. She covered her head as Bulma continued to bash her over the head wishing she had a Frying Pan of Doom like Chichi. "Oww! Bulma, please stop. You are really strong for a human!"

"For a human?" Bulma stopped just quick enough to notice that she was wearing saiyan armor spandex and had a monkey tail wrapped around her waist. "Ahh! You have a tail! You're a saiyan!" Kentana sat up and fiddled her thumbs, chuckling. "Trunks! Who's your friend?"

"Hi, um, I'm Kentana or as you know me as, Kent." She looked up at them shyly. Why did this whole introduction have to be so awkward?

"So, Kent's a girl!" all three of them exclaimed.

"Does this mean that you two…" her voice trailed off and she took a step away from the bed.

"No, no," Trunks and Kentana said shaking their heads.

"Geez Bulma," said Kentana insulted. "We're saiyans, not animals."

"I need some tea," said Bulma. She pushed past the two men at the door.

"I'll come with you," said Kentana hurriedly following her out. The looks she was getting from Krillin and Yamcha made her uncomfortable. She didn't get out of the room fast enough for the two not to get a good look at her, a perverted look. She lashed her tail in annoyance as she realized their eyes were following her.

While they were busy looking at her Trunks had grabbed his pants and slipped them on. Krillin walked up to Trunks and slapped him on the back. "Way to go buddy!"

Trunks groaned and gripped the bridge of his noes between his index and thumb. This was going to be a long day.

Kentana sat in a chair in the kitchen, several eyes surrounding her. Goku and Gohan had just gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when Piccolo informed them that Bulma wanted to see them and came with Piccolo and Chichi, Yamcha and Krillin were already there and Vegeeta was on his way, having not been able to instant transition. Oolong and Master Roshi were their giving her perverted glances. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Bulma, can I please get my pants. Normally I wouldn't mind wearing my saiyan suit, but I don't like how those guys are looking at me."

"Neither do I," stated Trunks.

"Not until Goku gets here then you can explain yourself," said the older woman. Kentana sighed and crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest in high hopes of blocking their view. She wrapped her tail tightly around her waist.

Bulma sat on another chair opposite of her with a cup of tea in one hand and baby Trunks in the other. Trunks stood leaning against the wall with the bridge of hid noes between his index and thumb groaning. Roshi and Oolong were standing by the wall to her right with pervert looks and Yamcha and Krillin were leaning against a wall talking quietly to one another, though she could hear every word. Trunks growled at the two pervs. She looked up as she sensed four Ki's walking in. She looked up as a blond Goku and Gohan walked in followed by a pissy looking Chichi and a nonchalant Piccolo. Goku looked at the girl sitting uncomfortably in the chair eyeing him curiously.

"Hey Bulma, who's this?" asked Goku, eyes never leaving the super saiyaness.

"This," stated Bulma ", is _Kent_." She gestured to the girl.

"Bulma, can I get my pants now? They still won't stop looking at me."

"NO! Vegeeta isn't here yet and I want you to explain yourself."

"Trunks, on my bed are my pants. Can you get those and inside the pocket is a capsule of my clothes. Open it and please get me my jacket for me as well. Please and thank you." Trunks seemed to vanish though if you could sense ki you could tell he had headed to her room and was eagerly getting her clothes. He reappeared with a pair of dark gi pants and a silver and black half jacket slung over his shoulder. He tossed them to her and she more than eagerly slipped them on. "Much better."

"But I thought Kent was a guy," stated Goku.

"No Goku, I'm not. And my name is-"

"KENTANA!" a new voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Vegeeta looking shocked with saucer wide eyes.

"Hello Vegeeta," she said calmly, but with malice. Arms still crossed she walked up to him.

"You're alive," amazement shone brightly in his voice.

"No thanks to you!" She brought her fist up and punched him square in the jaw. She wasn't like other girls who slapped jerks. If he hadn't been so strong more than just his head would have gone through the wall. He pulled his head out of the newly made hole, dry wall coloring his black hair gray. He didn't look angry; he knew he deserved it as well as the tongue lashing he was bound to get next.

"I've waited so long to do that Vegeeta. Do you know how long? How long it has been since you tied me up and locked me in that damned pod?"

"Wait, my father locked you in there?" started Trunks.

"Not now Trunks."

"Twelve years," stated Vegeeta.

"Why'd he lock you in their?" asked Trunks.

"Do you know how long it has been for me in my timeline?" she snapped. Her lips were curled in a snarl and she shoved her face closer to his to be only inches away and…

Nothing, so all of you can cross out the thought she would be all lovey dovey and kiss him.

"It has been twenty eight years since then," she snarled. "Twenty eight years since you bound me with those damned saiyan ropes and locked me in that faulty pod. Do you want to know why that pod is faulty Vegeeta?" No answer. "That pod has been discontinued because even though it stops your aging while you are asleep it starts to take away you powers. Now, I can't fly because of you."

"And that's supposed to be my fault?" His signature scowl was prominent.

She scowled. "You haven't changed at all Vegeeta!" she snapped angrily. "Of course it is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" he crossed his arms in a similar manner as her. At that moment besides physical features like height, eyes, etc. they looked very similar. Same scowls, same folded arms, same angry fire blaring in their eyes.

"You locked me in the pod!"

"What did you expect me to do? After what happened I couldn't leave you sulking around anymore!"

"What happened?" asked Trunks.

"I didn't need you shipping me off into space! I could've handled well enough after that," she yelled, stepping closer to him.

"What do you mean handle it well enough!" He stepped forward as well and they glared into each other's eyes, Vegeeta looking up a few inches. "You were a wreck after what happened. You sat around in your room neglecting training and eating. Even if we could eventually coax you out of your room you would have to take shit from him and everyone else on the ship and still risk it happening again!"

"What happened!" asked Trunks. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Don't go their boy," growled his father.

"Trunks, not now," she almost snarled. "Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." He grabbed her arm and swung her around to look at him.

"No Kentana! You're my mate so this has everything to do with me! Tell me what happened!" he demanded. "Does this have to do with those nightmares you had?"

She pulled her arm loose. "Think! Two years ago I was frightened of something and you know what it was. Remember that little talk where I told you our age difference? What could give a girl nightmares and make them fear _that_?" she spat the words like acid, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. he looked at her for a moment, gears clicking.

She turned and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall, tears streaking her face with an arm covering her eyes to try and stop the flow. Trunks stood frozen as all the final gears clicked, the clues were used, the pieces of the puzzle came together. Only one thing could be such a terrible experience and caused such trauma. That thing of course would have given her problems earlier on when she met him, made her more paranoid. Then he remembered-

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orange pill bottle. She pulled out the last pill, popped it in her mouth, then threw the bottle with enough force to out match a bullet at Trunks' head._

She was medicated for that and her nightmares had started after she ran out of pills! This means… she was _raped_.

"Now look at what you have done!" growled Vegeeta before leaving and stalking off down the hall in the opposite direction that she went.

Trunks took off down the hall after her calling her name. "Kentana! Kentana!" He hoped he hadn't made a fatal mistake in asking that stupid question.

**ME-"So yeah, I told you her past was really fucked up. Just wait until next chapter where more trouble stirs up." ***_**Falls over as she is tackled by a large blue **_**thing**_*** **_**"What the hell-"**

**KENTANA-"Bobo! I found you!"**

**ME-***_**Looks up at the purple chimp sitting on her back crosslegged.* He was purple and fluffy. Bobo didn't seem like a proper name. **_**"What the hell is that thing?"**

**KENTANA-"That's Bobo my purple, dancing, street performer monkey. I bought him yesterday while you were writing."**

**TRUNKS-"How did you buy that thing?" **_***Jumps to the side as Bobo attempts to tackle him, but Bobo has super saiyan powers and moves to the side and knocks him over before he can react.***_

**KENTANA-"With your credit card of course! Dance Bobo, dance!"**

**BOBO-"Ooh, ooh!" *Jumps off of Trunks and begins a highly skilled breakdance***

**KENTANA-"Yay! There you have it-Bobo The Purple Dancing Immortal Monkey!"**

**TRUNKS and ME-"IMMORTAL!"**

**KENTANA-"Yeah, didn't I mention that before? All well. Isn't it awesome! Now he can be around performing and showing off his super saiyan abilities and skills in his purple fluff FOR EVER!**

**TRUNKS and ME-***_**face plant and groan***_

**KENTANA-***_**gabs Bobo in a tight hold and cuddles* **_**Thanks for reading! Until next time please REVIEW!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14-A Dark Tale Carried Through Time**

**ME-**_***crouched behind the couch* **_**"Ugh, I absolutely hate Bobo."**

**TRUNKS-**_***hiding behind couch with her* **_**"I know what you mean. She too busy cuddling with him to cuddle with me."**

**ME-"I know, right- wait, what?"**

**KENTANA-"Ooh Bobo! You're so soft and fluffy after your bath. Yes you are, yes you are." **

**BOBO-"Bobo?"**

**TRUNKS-"Ugh."**

**ME-"Calm down Trunks and be quiet so I can think. Do the disclaimers to keep you busy."**

**TRUNKS-"Fine. DISCLAIMER-Zombiechick422 does not own Dragonball/z/gt. She only owns Kentana."**

Trunks sprinted down the halls, leaving everyone in the room trying to process what had happened. In such a short time she couldn't have gone too far on foot. He called out to her with his mind. _Kentana, please come back!_

There was silence as he felt a cold dead feeling in his mind as she shut him out. Never had she closed their mental link before, never had she been this upset, he could tell that much from the bits of feeling ad thought left over from before she sealed her mind off. Her shutting him out felt terrible and dreadful as if he had been the one to commit the heinous crime to her. It felt as if she were dead, he wished he were dead. Nothing could have felt so dreadful to him lest she be lying dead in his arms. That was how it felt. He never realized how much that mental link was to them. Her slamming the door in his face and declaring they were through would have been more pleasant.

He ran through the halls trying to find her. His mind felt odd without her comforting touch. It felt cold, hard, and the scent of strawberries that carried through was stale. It hadn't been gone for mere moments, but he already missed it. He eventually picked up scents of her making a trail through the maze of Capsule Corp., the scent of strawberries intermingling with saiyan and lavender were distinguishable as hers to him. The lavender had only been a new scent that appeared around the time she got pregnant. They assumed it was how the children would smell.

_Come on K, don't shut me out! _He practically screamed. He followed her scent closely, never going off course. Several times he reached a fork in the road where she had gone one way, backtracked, and took a new course. Soon he felt a draft coming from an open window, the window swaying back and forth ever so slightly from the wind. The light traces of her that were not blown away hung there. He sighed, she better not have been attempting suicide. He climbed out of the window and hovered in the air, searching for any signs of her.

He began to wonder if she was still inside when he heard muffled sobbing from the roof. How she would have gotten up there he knew not. He flew upward and there she was, braids swaying slightly in the wind despite her lead. She was hunched over hugging her knees to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was covered by her knees and he didn't need the mental link to feel how terrible she felt. Dread was practically radiating off of her. He landed next to her, but she didn't look up. He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said softly. Her sobbing subsided, but she didn't look up. He stayed crouched net to her until she finally looked up, but not at him, at the setting sun.

"It looks so pretty…" she said in little more than a whisper. "By gods, I swear in the name of Otoolep I must look like a wreck." He knew she must mean it even if she said in a joking tone because she had told him that by saiyan belief Otoolep was the god of death and to falsely swear by him is to call death into your soul. She looked up at him. He was balancing on bent feet with his elbows resting on separated knees. He swept a loose lock of hair behind her ear and her lips curved into slight traces of a smile. She wiped away her tears and he grinned enough to make here smile more prominent.

"Your hair… it's longer than I remembered. I like it," she stated. His unsaiyan like hair had managed to grow longer than she believed hers might have been. He stood up and gave her a hand to help her up. She slapped it away and stood up. "I may be a crying wreck, but that doesn't mean I need help walking."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it'll stop me from doing this," he said as picked her up bridal style. _It has been too long since I got to do this_, he thought. He felt the familiar comforting presence in the back of his mind and the wonderful scent of strawberries that seemed to eternally stain his senses because of her, though he wasn't complaining.

"Hey!" she protested as he jumped from the roof and landed back on the ground. He placed her back down and walked back into Capsule Corp. They both entered the room with his arm around her and his hand rubbing her arm comfortingly. Inside they had somehow managed to drag Vegeeta from his training and were pestering him for answers until they walked in.

Vegeeta stood leaning against the wall scowling with Bulma pestering him with Chibi Trunks crying in her arms. Yamcha and Krillin were chatting in the corner by Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar. Goku and Gohan were on the other side of the room being yelled at by Chichi. Everyone went quiet and looked up as they walked in. Kentana had managed, for the most part, to wipe away her tears, but that didn't stop her eyes from being a little pink and puffy, dazzling, but pink and puffy.

"Hey everyone," she greeted softly. Bulma turned on her, looking wilder than a mad bull. It wouldn't take a genius like Bulma Briefs to tell she was angry. She wanted an explanation and now, and she had the wildest idea of how close Vegeeta and Kentana used to be. Crazy, right? Right?

"About time!" Bulma snapped. Kentana winced. She actually winced. "Explain now!"

Kentana looked to Vegeeta for him to explain but he just 'hmphed' and smirked at her discomfort in the situation. She straightened up, gathering her saiyan pride to keep from cowering under Bulma's glare. "Alright," she said softly. Chibi Trunks' crying was ringing painfully in her ears and pressing at her nerves. "But first." She leaned down towards the wailing baby and pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him. Standing back up straight she folded her arms and said ", okay, now that that's over I'll, more or less than gladly, explain.

"I guess I can start with a more formal greeting." She walked over to Goku and Gohan and held her hands in front of her. One pointing upward as if in prayer with the other balled into a fist, right hand knuckles pressed to her left palm. She bowed forward with her hand formation in front of her head. "Greetings Uncle Kakarott, cousin Gohan." She straightened back up, but held her hand formation at chest height. "It is an honor to finally meet you without a mask." She noted the differences of their appearances.

"Wait," said Goku ", you're my niece? Does this mean you are Radditz's kid?"

"No, I'm afraid that I am a little old to be his son uncle Kakarott. I believe I am a few months older than you."

"Really? You look a lot younger than that," stated Gohan.

_Kiss ass_, thought Yamcha.

"Thank you Gohan, but that is the effects of a terrible machine. Before I explain I must ask, how is it you look so different? Your hair is golden like mine and," she bent down to look him eye to eye ", and are you wearing contacts?"

"No I-"

He was cut off by Trunks loudly stating ", I have to go train and dashing out of the room like his life depended on it, which in retrospect it did.

"But don't you want to hear my… All well. Go on and finish what you were saying," she urged.

"I was going to say that I am a super saiyan, I thought you would have realized that since you are one too."

"Wait, I'm a…" she picked up the end of her braid and held it to eye level, examining it closely.

"Are you daft?" asked Vegeeta rudely, his prominent signature scowl deepened at this.

She growled deep in her throat, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. A vain bulged in her temple and her knuckles went white from how hard she was holding them clenched. "Son of bitch!" she exclaimed with disregard for the fact of a ten year old boy standing in front of her. "TRUNKS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" She bolted from the room and ran down the hall. He could feel their mental link pooling with sizzling saiyan rage.

She ran out of the building, knocking over the door with a splintering thud on her way. Trunks took to the air, but she wasn't going to let a little disability stop her. She leaped at him reaching surprising magnitude with that single leap. He tried to go higher, but he found the anger flooding from her through their link starting to hurt his head painfully. She latched onto his leg and from their climbed up the swaying demisaiyan until she was clinging to his back as if in a piggy back ride. She wrapped her legs around his torso until he was struggling to breath and made breathing even harder by wrapping her hands around his throat and attempting to pull his head off, all the while giving him a tongue lashing.

Soon he was turning blue and they were falling from the sky. She turned him over so she could have her hands wrapped around his throat and drill his head into the ground upon landing. They sped into the front lawn of Capsule Corp digging up the earth as they went. She pinned him with her knees pressed onto his shoulders. She was lifted off of him when a firm hand grabbed her by the tail and dragged her off of him. It was Vegeeta's.

"Let go Vegeeta! I'm going to kill that pink haired, rat bastard son of yours!" She screamed, being unable to fight back with a hand holding her tail.

"Go inside and tell them the damned story so I can get back to my training. You can kill my son later," he growled.

"_As p__á__me t__óra boreíte syntomóteri kátharma fuck!" _she screamed in clear saiyan. _Let me go now you short as fuck bastard!_

"Colorful isn't she?" he asked his son.

"Uh, yeah. I guess that's what I'd say if I knew what she was saying." Vegeeta grunted and picked her up by the tail and carried her off. Trunks followed cautiously in case she manage to break free. She was doing all she could not to scream at the top of her lungs in pain and anger at the two of them. She crossed her arms and hung until Vegeeta dropped her on the kitchen floor. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and Trunks began to scoot as far away from her as possible. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and shot him a dirty glare, eyes narrowed.

"I guess it's time for and explanation. Well, here it is. I was born on the planet Memphitite a few months before the destruction of Planet Vegeeta. Radditz was ten years older than you and his elder sister, my mother Beatrice, was ten years elder to him. She was several months pregnant when she went on a mission with her third class squad to Planet Memphitite under orders from Frieza and information of it having a moon and small weak armies. It took me many years to realize that it was all a set up. My grandfather, your father Uncle Kakarott, was a special saiyan.

"He had a level 10,000 power level and was only a third class. I realize now with Gohan and Uncle Kakarott as an example that his class would not have impaired his ability to exceed expectations. Before he had destroyed Planet Vegeeta he had been planning to get rid of Grandfather and his children lest they become as strong as well and attempt to over throw him. He had sent his squad on a mission to be killed by Dodoria and sent my mother's to be destroyed by the Memphitians."

"What about Radditz?" asked Goku.

"He got off easy. Because he was so weak Frieza didn't see him as a threat. My mother had been smart enough to realize that the levels on the scouters exceeded theirs by far and the lack of a moon. She hung back when the others didn't listen to her warnings. Saiyans are an advanced species, many with advanced minds, but we are not known for our brains. When she saw how strong the species was she ran to her ship to find they were rigged not to work after landing. She hid and managed to hide for many years.

"When I was five I wandered off and they found me. I was almost killed when she came to my rescue, but she was killed. Her death…" she shook her head. "I don't know, it made me snap. I can't even remember more than feeling angry. I was told by Radditz who had watched me fight them that I had taken out hundreds, thousand, I don't know before going unconscious in a pool of blood. That sword I carry was the one that I pulled from my mother's corpse and used to kill them.

"It may seem sick, but it holds sentimental value. It was Radditz who told me I should keep it. I was only five so I could easily get over it with time. He took me back to Frieza's ship with him and from then on I became a planet purger and the personal hacky sack punching bag of the Ginyus and Frieza. Living on Frieza's ship was miserable and I hated every moment of it, but not all of it semed so bad. I guess me and Vegeeta had some fun."

This was the moment for odd stares and sweat drops. "Y-you and V-Vegeeta," stuttered Bulma.

Trunks was sweat dropping with the entire group. "I guess you did seem pretty upset when I told you he was dead." This was very unsettling. His _pregnant_ fiancé and his father… He hoped it wasn't the _fun_ they were all thinking of.

"Of course I was upset! He was my best friend." She stated indignantly. Relief flushed to her from their mental link. "Trunks!" she blushed. "Me and indignantly. Relief flushed to her from their mental link. "Trunks!" she blushed. "I and your father were never… like that… We were only good friends. We never liked each other like that."

_Yup, never liked her like that… _thought Vegeeta. _Well, I'm over it now. That was a long time ago and now she is to be mated with my son in this timeline and in theirs. _"Yeah, we had our fun," he said sarcastically.

"Vegeeta, I know you had fun. Remember the time I opened the emergency escape hatch?"

"How could I forget? I had to crawl onto a ledge in the middle of deep space to drag your sorry ass back inside. How about the time we got our butts kicked halfway across the ship by Dodoria?"

"Yeah, that one hurt. I don't think it helped when you told him was a pink fat ass."

"Or when you told him he was a disgrace for pink blowfish everywhere." Then Vegeeta did something amazing, he smirked and to top it all off he actually laughed with her. "We were getting ourselves beat up all the time. I think it wasn't until I was eighteen that we finally got smart enough not to keep picking fights with everyone stronger than us."

Chichi looked at them. _She is definitely not a good influence on my Gohan. Family or not._

"No, that's not true. We just didn't challenge them as much. I can't believe we were so stupid sometimes though. Remember when we planted stink bombs in all of Ginyu Force's except Ginyu's bathrooms. They automatically knew we did it, but they were pissed. All of them were using Ginyu's bathroom for weeks!" She almost fell over in laughter.

"Those were some good times," he chuckled. He had one last once in a life time smirk before his face went grim. It was a very noticeable difference in the mood when he did that and both he and she lost their laughter as they recalled a later memory. "Finish the damned story so I can go train to kill Cell.

"When I was sixteen the Ginyus got a new member. Jeice was his name. The loser made it his goal to bug me left and right and personally get on my nerves. He fancied me, but he didn't know how to take a hint."

Vegeeta 'hmphed'. "Some hint. You kneed him in the crotch, broke his nose, blasted him into next week a couple hundred times, broke several ribs, publically humiliated him, did I miss anything?"

"Only destroyed his pride. When I was eighteen, a few weeks from turning nineteen, I got into another argument with Jeice. This one was worse. I was completely fed up with him and I said some regrettable things. He got angry and grabbed my tail and-and-" this is where her voice cracked and a single tear slid down her cheek.

**((FLASHBACK))**

"_Why not?" he demanded. She crossed her arms and bit her tongue. A vain was bulging in her temple. She was on the verge of attempting murder she couldn't do. This argument had happened before, but new results were going to surface other than her punching him in the balls._

"_Because you are such a moronic bastard whom I have no interest what so ever in and doesn't know how to take a hint! I have better things to do than spend my time with you." She turned around to walk away when he said something else, angrier this time at her even meaner rejection._

"_Like what? Spending time with your precious prince?"_

_She peered over her shoulder as she snapped ", he'd make a far better mate than you." She didn't actually think of him like that, but her words were true and she was willing to say anything to make him back off. She turned back around when his hand shot out at a faster speed than she could have blocked or dodged. It grabbed her weakness, her tail. As the hand held firm and strong she fell to her knees in pain. She couldn't move and the only feelings other than pain were that of dread for what could happen at any moment._

_He used his free hand to cover her mouth. He leaned forward and hissed in her ear ", where's your precious prince now?" Her eyes crushed shut as he began to drag her into the nearest empty room._

Oh Vegeeta, where are you? _she thought with disdain._

**((END FLASHBACK))**

Trunks placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and sent as much warm and comforting feelings as he could to her through their mental link. She placed her hand over his in a silent thanks.

"After what happened I spent all my time sulking in my room, unwilling to train and never eating unless Radditz or Vegeeta forced me to. I guess I was subconsciously trying to kill myself. Radditz got me medication from the ship medic, but that didn't help more than to calm my nerves and keep me from reliving the nightmare mentally. I think Vegeeta and Radditz finally got fed up with what how I was taking things so in the middle of the night they tied me up and put me in an old unused pod and sent me off into space without bothering to check the coordinates that had been preset. The pod had been unused for a reason. It was designed to work like a normal pod except it had the added feature that you didn't age at all. It was left unused and abandoned as useless attempts because the gases that temporarily stopped my aging weakened me and took away my flight.

"The only advancement that I had achieved through it was that it put me in some sort of meditative state that allowed me to increase my power level and gave me the ability to sense Ki and hide my own. I think the pod was meant to be part of Frieza's race for immortality. I believe you can count the opportunity to find my mate was another bonus," she said with a smile as she looked up at the man standing next to her. Trunks was looking down at her with a somewhat confused expression which was less than what everyone, with the exception of Vegeeta, wore.

"So, let you were some sort of planet purger like Vegeeta?" asked Krillin.

"That is correct. All pure blooded saiyans were born into it, even Kakarott here albeit the fact he got hit on the head and forgot. Don't take me wrong, I hated that job. The only part that I liked at all was the chance to fight newer stronger enemies." Most of them didn't look convinced.

"It is true," informed Vegeeta. "Most of the time she was mentally impaired for it. She didn't have much emotion when purging. She was rather dull at first. Because she never had the programming that most saiyan children got she didn't much like or see much reason."

"Most of the time I tried to tune out my emotion. A live and do without really doing. But that was the past and now is now. We have more problems to worry about than the past. What are we going to do about Cell? Uncle Kakarott is going to kill him, right?"

"Kakarott will not be the one to defeat Cell," stated Vegeeta loudly for the umpteenth time. "I and I alone can defeat him."

"Oh get over yourself," ordered Kentana. "_Anaidí̱s kátharma," _she muttered. _Cocky bastard. _Vegeeta stormed off out of the room to train.

"I can't believe him," muttered Bulma. "How could you stand him?" She cradled Chibi Trunks in her arms. Kentana noticed how mean he looked.

She shrugged. "There was no reasoning with him, no reasoning with him now. I grew up around cocky, overly arrogant saiyan males. You get used to it; though I must say the last few years were a pleasant relief." She turned back to her uncle and cousin. "Cousin Gohan, you look very different. I mean you sure have buffed up and you cut you hair. You look older than you should in only three years."

"That's because I went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year. One day out her is a year in there," he told her proudly. He found it rather amusing that she called him _Cousin Gohan_.

"I may have to stop by in there sometime once I'm done with this pregnancy."

"Oh right!" exclaimed Bulma. "I'm going to be a grandmother. How far along are you?"

"Nine months," she said proudly. "Could pop out at any second."

"And you still came!" yelled Trunks who went ignored.

"Nine months!" yelled Chichi and Bulma together.

"But when I was pregnant with Gohan I swelled up like a beach ball!" remembered Chichi.

"It is an adaption in saiyan woman," she began. She pulled up a chair and sat down for story time. "So that we can keep fighting without hindrance or worry for the sake of our unborn young, our body works the same way our bottomless pit stomach does. That way the baby will not affect my fighting and I don't have to worry about a miscarriage."

"Get back in that time machine and go home," ordered Trunks. "We can't have you giving birth while we're fighting Cell."

She chuckled. "That's ridiculous. It's going to come before then."

Trunks stared at her drop jawed. Unbelievable. This doesn't seem to bother her at all. Well, it makes some sense. Saiyan woman apparently have no care for their young if they ship newborns off into space to purge planets. "This doesn't bother you at all?"

"Well, if you lack it from my point of view it is actually safer to give birth here."

"How exactly is that?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah, explain it to me," said Trunks.

"Fine you over protected ass, I will. At home I will have to risk the androids while here I won't have to worry about someone killing it unless Uncle Kakarott loses to Cell, which I don't seem likely. And if he does I'll die to protect him, her here. Besides, I'm not letting you miss the birth of your own child."

She had a point and Trunks had to admit it. He fed a hand through his long hair. "Kami, this is messed up. I can't reason with you so you'll have to talk this over with my mother."

"Well Bulma, is it okay if I give birth here?"

"Of course it is!" cheered Bulma and Chichi together.

"I'll get to witness the birth of my grandchild eighteen years before it happens!" Bulma said. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl."

"I wonder how it'll look," said Chichi.

"It'll have to be gorgeous, have you looked at the parents."

"I bet he or she will be a great fighter," claimed Goku. He decided to keep it a secret that he knew about its gender already. Chichi turned on him with a glare. He had already corrupted their son, she wouldn't let it happen to her niece's as well.

"It isn't going to be a fighter, is it?" she asked her niece.

"Of course my baby will!" she informed, voice cascading with pride. "I can't see a better way for a saiyan to live then fighting. They need it. It's in their blood."

"My little Gohan doesn't need fighting," she claimed as she half strangled Gohan in a tight embrace.

"Mom! Your choking me!" he gasped.

"Well, Aunt Chichi, Gohan is only half saiyan. My baby is going to have more saiyan than human in him."

"How do you know it's a boy?" asked Krillin. He stepped forward and stared at her toned stomach, trying to see any signs of her carrying an almost born semi-alien baby.

"I can just tell. The boys are a lot rougher and painful than the girls. With this one it feels like it's trying to punch its way out of my stomach. I guess that's a substitute for morning sickness and mood swings." She rubbed her belly happily. In less than a week she would have a three fourths saiyan cradled in her arms! "Now, to think of names."

"This is going to be so much fun!" the three women squealed with delight.

"Oh goodie," mumbled Trunks. This is not going to be fun!

**ME-"Okay, I got it!"**

**TRUNKS-"What?"**

**KENTANA-"Yeah, what?" **_***Looks over the couch at them***_

**TRUNKS AND ME-"NOTHING!"**

**KENTANA-"Oh…" **_***sighs and leaves them to play with Bobo***_

**ME-"I decided what we're going to have for dinner later."**

**TRUNKS-"Dinner?" **_***face palm* **_**"Really?"**

**ME-"I'm thinking we fry up Bobo."**

**TRUNKS-"Monkey ala moe?"**

**ME-"I was thinking a flambé."**

**TRUNKS-"Maybe purple kebabs."**

**ME-"Or grilled on Panini bread."**

**TRUNKS-"Delishious."**

**BOBO-"Bobo?"**

**ME-"Hush up Bobo. We're making dinner plans and your invited."**

**TRUNKS-"In fact, you're the guest of honor."**

**ME and TRUNKS-**_***maniacal laughter* **_**"MUAHAHAHAHA!"**

**BOBO-"Bobo?"**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15-Water Water Water Water SPILL!**

**TRUNKS-"How's everything going in here?"**

**ME-"Just getting all of the cooking stuff ready." **_***pulls out big knife and begins sharpening***_

**TRUNKS-"Don't forget the sauce."**

**ME-"I won't."**

**TRUNKS-"You have to pre-boil it if you want it properly cooked."**

**ME-"Already on it." ***_**switched the stove on***_

**TRUNKS-"What about-"**

**ME-"I know."**

**TRUNKS-"But-"**

**ME-"No."**

**TRUNKS-"Yes."**

**ME-***_**Turns around and touches knife to Trunks' throat* **_**"Do you want to run my kitchen? Because I'm thinking we have a lavender flambé tonight!"**

**TRUNKS-"No, you're doing fine."**

**BOBO-"Bobo?"**

**TRUNKS AND ME-"Go away Bobo!"**

**ME-"DISCLAIMER-I make no claims to ownership of Dragonball/Z/GT. I only own Kentana."**

Kentana was in the gravity chamber doing many push-ups at an intensive gravity level she didn't even know. Vegeeta set the computer to keep increasing as they went. She stopped paying attention around three hundred. Sweat slid from her hair line to her nose. They had been at this for hours and she was beginning to wonder when lunch was going to start, she was supposed to be eating for two after all! Her muscles didn't really hurt except her abs and those around where her unborn child were. She guessed it was the little tyke, a boy as she was certain and the others believed her, was just being as difficult and stubborn as his grandfather.

Trunks was at the other end sparring with Vegeeta, both being careful not to use their Ki attacks and break the GR… again. Why were they sparring while she had to do push-ups in the corner all alone you ask? Let's see-

"_Shit!" yelled Kentana as one of the training bots managed to hit her with their lasers leaving a sting. It was becoming increasingly hard to attempt to spar with him while being attacked by those training bots. It was hard enough that she knew, though would never willingly admit, that he was stronger than her._

"_Haha! A little pin prick have you benched?" he teased. Not really teased in his case, more like mocked or button pushed._

"_Shut it or I'll shut it for you!" she threatened. She sent a punch to his face._

"_Tough words. You shouldn't say things you can't keep." He blocked it._

"_Fine, then I'll shut it for you!" She sent her left leg up into a split going upward as she kicked him in the face. She felt a small pang in her stomach. _Damn it! I'm getting hungry_, she thought. Vegeeta rubbed his sore jaw looking grumpy. "Time!"_

"_I almost bit off my tongue."_

"_Stop whining." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "This is like old times. We used to spar for hours at a time every day. Remember those dual moves we used to come up with. Remember the Gamma Galick and those other ones we never named?"_

"_Yes, I haven't done those in years. There was never one to do them with."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "Well, when I go home you'll only have to wait another sixteen years before I'm back. Let's get back to sparring. I don't need you being too weak to spar when I'm back you old fart."_

"_Old fart am I?" He smirked. "This _old fart _can beat you any day."_

_She hopped from foot to foot in place and punched herself in the chest. "Bring it on gramps!" He scowled and charged her with his shoulder, intent on drilling it into her chest. She jumped with her hands on his head to lift herself and push him into the ground while pushing her legs into a forward _V _position to keep from catching them on him. He fell to the ground with an umf. "As you were saying old man?" She laughed for a moment as he sat up._

"_Ouch!" She jumped as the bot shot her again and jumped and hit her head on the ceiling, leaving a large dent. "Damn it!" She rubbed the sore spot on her head and the spot on her leg that burned furiously. "Is it me or is that bot only targeting me?"_

"_It's not you." They both laughed._

_Trunks walked past the door to the GR when she heard the laughing. He walked back and saw her sitting on the ground rubbing her head laughing with his dad. She looked happy and he felt really happy because of the emotions filing in through their mental link. It also helped that seeing her happy made him happy, but this one unnerved him._

Does she enjoy being with my father more than with me? _He wondered. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He knocked on the door asking to come in. Then came the rough response of a grunt that didn't resemble the laughing one he had just seen, as if he was intruding._

"_Don't listen to him Trunks," was Kentana's sweeter response. "You can come in." Vegeeta allowed her to let him in seeing as he wasn't going to let his own son become weakened by lack of training. "You two go spar, I'll go solo for now. I don't think I've reached my peak point yet so I'm going to enjoy it until then." Her voice had a noticeable slight grunt to it from stomach pain. _Must be getting hungry.

Trunks blocked one of Vegeeta attacks and sent another one his way that he side stepped. Vegeeta sent a punch into his stomach that made him hold his stomach and gasp. Lucky for the hungry future saiyan and the losing demisaiyan of the future, Bulma called to them saying lunch was ready. They all happily left the GR to the tables outside of the large main dome building piled high with food. They were more than happy to start to dig in. Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Bulma's parents were already outside enjoying a fraction of the gigantic mountain food.

Yamcha looked at her for a moment. _Are her boobs naturally that big, or is this because of the pregnancy? They aren't as big as Bulma's but... _He shook his head and walked up to her. He took her hand and kissed the knuckle in hopes of having an effect. He only got confusion and slight taste of disgust and a whole lot of hate from the father and son glaring at him. He ignored the obvious warning signs and continued.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Yamcha." Memories clicked into place in her head.

"Ah, Yamcha. The human the Bulma from my time told me about, or as she likes to refer to you as, the _lying cheating scum bag she wasted eighteen years of her life on_."

"Is that so? Trust me, I would never cheat on y-" He didn't get to finish for Trunks had finally gotten fed up with the guy and took manners into his own hands. It was one thing he truly despised to look at his mat, another right in front of him with the thoughts he knew were in there since he believed that no man could look at a girl like that without thinking such explicit things, and an even worse to pursue a saiyan's pregnant fiancé and mate right in front of him. He had the older man's head under the ground with one swift strike. When Yamcha pulled his head out of the ground they were in a stare down, sadly for Yamcha Trunks was Vegeeta's son and Vegeeta may have only been the _prince_ of saiyans, but he was the _King _of glares, mean, and somewhat rude looks. "What was that for?"

Trunks scowled a scowl very much like his father's. "Really? You have to ask? You were hitting on my nine month pregnant mate and fiancé! In front of me! And you have to ask why I hit you?" The glaring showdown went on until Vegeeta commented on his son's strength with that hit to the retarded bastard he truly hated so much.

"Boy, you're weaker than I would have expected. It must be from training with her all the time. You probably have been neglecting your training because of her. Either that or she just doesn't put up enough of a fight for you, her being a girl and all." Vegeeta commented. He didn't truly believe she was weak, he rather thought she was actually stronger than him, but he liked to be mean and tease her. He could never admit outright that this third class woman was better than a man of his own bloodline, except maybe his father.

That commented more than running on thin ice, more like skipping, hopping, jumping, stomping with razor sharp cleats on. No one, I repeat no one put her down for being a female. Trunks was about to stand up for his mate, the love of his life, when she beat him to it much like he had cut off Yamcha. He barely got his mouth open, which had already been partly open in a snarl before she started yelling at his father.

"That's it Vegeeta!" she yelled. She stood up, knocking down her chair as she did. He stood up as well anticipating a true fight. She punched her left palm with her right fist making cracking sound with her knuckles. "It's time we went all out and I saw how strong you've gotten since we last met. A little playback of old times, eh?"

"Fine." A cocky grin appeared on his face. "If its old times you want, old times you'll get." He walked up to her and flipped the protesting, physically, young woman over his shoulder. It was how he carried her when he wanted her to go somewhere or do something. Not a lot of respect there unless you count the fact he never carried anyone else like that until Bulma, but that also was because she was the only female on Frieza's ship. He knew very well how it always bugged her to be slung over somebodies shoulder like a game trophy (referring to hunting when I say game trophy not some game like football or something or rather).

"Hey! Vegeeta! Put me down! I take it back!" She pounded on his back with her fists and smacked him in the face with her tail to no affect. "Trunks! Make your father put me down!" she ordered the demisaiyan standing on the ground watching his father basically kidnap his mate and girlfriend.

"Don't kill her Dad!" he called to the arrogant Prince. "I'd appreciate it if you brought her back in one piece!"

_Unbelievable! Now he lets me fight. What happened to the over protective future father? The two are definitely related. I mean, am I the only one noticing the way he's carrying me? It's the same way both of them know gets on my nerves, but keep doing anyway. _She propped up her head on an elbow until Vegeeta landed in a barren field away from civilization. He set her down roughly on the ground. Upon impact with the ground, she pushed off with her feet and flew back several yards.

The terrain wasn't that barren really, at least not yet. Thick patches of grass grew in various locations and some flowers sprouted here and there. The sun filtered beautifully through the thick leafy of a tree not far off. She could just here some birds singing in the distance through her saiyan hearing.

"It's kind of pretty," she stated. She punched one palm with her fist and grinned. "Time to tear it up! It really is like old times. Same smug look, same arrogance, same messed up scowl, same height difference, and just as easy for me to toss you around like a hacky sack."

"Ha! You toss me around? I believe I was the one scraping you off the wall." He got into a fighting stance.

"Care to prove that?" She got into her stance. He charged her with speed that outmatched hers and drove his fist into her stomach. "Umph." Pain shot through her.

"As I said, scraping you off the wall," he mocked as he picked her up by her wrist.

She glared at him and drove a flurry of kicks to his face causing him to drop her. She finished it with a 360 kick to the chest sending him flying. He stopped himself in midair. He raised a fist. "I'm going to tell you ahead of time about where I'm going to put this fist." She held her stomach as some more pain shot through her.

_He must have hit me harder than I thought. I really hope saiyan woman adaptions are working right now or I'll hold him responsible for a miscarriage. _It hurt, but she grit her teeth when she spoke ", oh, I'll tell you where you can put it. Let's see if you remember any of my old tricks." She got into a pitcher stance and threw a baseball sized blue Ki ball at him with a speed and accuracy that would have made any coach proud. Long after the orb had left her grasp she had her hand still extended and her fist clenched. The orb flew up and stopped in front Vegeeta who had been planning to block it in a way to show off.

She turned her hand so that the palm would face upward while still clenched shut. "Up yours!" She stuck out her middle finger and the ball exploded in a big blue flash. The light engulfed Vegeeta until he was sent crashing into the ground.

He sat up in his mini crater and shook his head. _How could I forget about that one?_ Images of all the times she had shoved the power packed energy ball down in his mouth when she made it explode came flashing back. He groaned and shook his head again. _Be happy that she couldn't pack too much energy in that thing. It's like a suicidal Pacman on steroids. _He sat up and charged his Ki. She did the same, but had to charge up more than him to make up for the use of her Alpha Ball.

She felt her energy begin to rise as she went, but stopped midway and fell to her knees gripping her stomach as another surge of pain jolted through her. Her eyes shot open in pain. _How hard did he hit me?_ Vegeeta took full advantage of her vulnerable position and flew at her full speed bringing his elbow down on the back of her neck. She collapsed on the ground in a fetal position, seemingly unnoticing to his attack. She felt pain in her stomach and… wet.

_Did I seriously just piss myself when he hit me? No, this isn't piss. Then what is it? Is it… oh, Kami! _"Vegeeta," she mumbled, wide eyes not looking at him.

"What is it woman?" he snapped.

"My water broke."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think I'm going to labor."

"What do you mean you think?" his voice held a slightly panicked note mixed in with his usual irritableness. "How do you not know that you are pregnant?" He was pacing back and forth and was pulling on his hair in a panic. It was a lot easier with the other woman. At least she had things planned out and was at home when she went into labor.

"I don't know! I've never been in labor before!" She tried to call to Trunks with their mental link, but her mind was too unfocused on that task and felt fuzzy and migraine like. It was kind of like margarita in a blender. Who is focused on anything that doesn't have to do with giving birth when they are going into labor? She led out a yell as another stab of pain shot through her. She was now lying on the ground holding her stomach with her body curled around it. "Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?" He had stopped pacing and was on the verge of ripping his hair out. _How do human doctors do this?_

"Take me back to Capsule Corp.!" She hissed through grit teeth. "Take me back to Trunks!"

Vegeeta, though beyond freaking out, picked her up and blasted off back to Capsule Corp., never slowing down lest he want her to rip anymore flesh out of his arm with his angry and panicking hands. This was going to be a rough and troublesome flight home.

**SIGN OUTSIDE OF MY KITCHEN-**

"**Closed"– "for preparation to cook purple monkey"-is crossed out with "renovations" written above it.**

**STICKYNOTE STUCK TO DOOR-**

"**Remind readers to review! Don't forget!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16-PUSH!**

**ME-"Do you have the monkey?"**

**TRUNKS-"Yes, I got the monkey." **_***Holds up a cage***_

**ME-"That's not Bobo'**

**TRUNKS-"What do you mean this isn't Bobo?" **_***Pulls monkey out of cage* **_**"Shit! It's a doll! It has a note on it."**

**ME-"Let me see."**

**BOBO'S NOTE-"bobo bobo bo bo bo!"**

**ME-"Double shit!"**

**TRUNKS-"You can understand that?"**

**ME-"No. I'll try and decipher it while you go do the disclaimer."**

**TRUNKS-"DISCLAIMER-Zombiechick422 does not own anything except Kentana, the offspring of Kentana and Trunks, and her story."**

Trunks paced back and forth on the Capsule Corp. lawn waiting for his father to come back with his dear beloved Kentana. Kentana had been attempting to send him a message, but all he could get was pain and a flurry of panicked emotions from her. He tried transmitting his own calm emotions to her to help her calm down enough to get actual words through, but he couldn't since he wasn't very calm himself. Trunks, finally letting his worry for his love take over, flew into the air after where he sensed Vegeeta carrying Kentana back. He met them about a mile out. Vegeeta seemed as panicky as the girl he held in his arms felt.

Kentana leaped from Vegeeta to her mate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her. She was shaking in his arms. "What's going on?" That's when he felt something… wet.

"The baby's coming!" yelled a frustrated Vegeeta. Trunks' eyes bulged.

"WHAT?" he didn't even wait for a response before he blasted off full speed back to Capsule Corp. Kentana sobbed softly out of pain on his shoulder.

"Trunks," she whispered. "It hurts so bad. Is this supposed to be how it feels?" He didn't know how to answer. He wasn't an expert, but he knew that this wasn't supposed to hurt enough to make a grown cry. He wasn't going to lie to her and he wasn't going to tell her anything that could scare her.

He flew to the medical wing and pulled open the panel on the large window that was meant as a secret entrance should any of the saiyans need medical attention quicker.

The room was long and white, white walls, white beds, white sheets and pillows, white machines, white tiling on the floor. The only color would be the medical cabinet next to the wooden desk, stuff on the desk, the metal door, and the blue curtains that separated the beds. All the white could give someone a head ache. Many beds lined the walls on the side except the wall he was coming through which was made completely out of windows and the far wall that held the main entrance. A desk sat next to the set of metal double doors with an intercom system. The bed in the far corner held a plaque labeled _Zack's Pizzeria Pizza Boy _and held the fading stale irony scent of blood that was beginning to go stale. Trunks wondered how often that bed was needed.

_Looks like my father's been redefining the need for thirty minutes or less_, thought Trunks. He shook his head vigorously. Now isn't the time to worry for the many pizza boys that had been assaulted by Vegeeta.

He bolted down to the nearest bed that happened to be right below him. He laid her down and ran to the intercom system on the desk next to the door. "Mom, Dad, everyone! Hurry! Get down to the medical wing immediately, the baby's coming!" He let go of the intercom and rushed back to his wife.

He picked up a hospital dress and slipped it over her head. She somehow managed to take her clothes off from underneath it and lay down. Trunks made calming gestures and comforted her with a hand brushing hair from her delicate face and telling her everything was going to be okay. Then the family rushed in followed by a swarm of nurses and the head doctor. When they all got their Trunks pulled aside his parents from the past.

"Something's wrong. She's in a lot of pain and I don' know what's wrong," he confided his worries in them, mostly his mother who seemed like she was the only one paying attention.

"Don't worry Trunks," said his mother. She smiled confidently. "These are the best doctors that money can't even buy. That man over there, he has been requested to do the most expensive and dangerous surgeries all over the world. He hasn't lost a patient in over five years. She'll be fine. He knows all about the saiyans since he's the one who usually operates in Vegeeta when he beats himself up too bad."

The doctor that she spoke of placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your wife's in good hands."

_She's not my wife_, he thought. _I wish I thought to marry her before! _Truth be told, they never thought to get married. Being mated was the saiyan equivalent of a marriage. Mate marks are like the wedding ring that can't be removed by divorce because you'll never divorce each other. Marriage never seemed important in the world they lived in because the only person who'd be there would be his mother and they had more important things to worry about than wedding plans.

"Trunks," said Vegeeta firmly. "The pain is natural. She's giving birth to a born killer who in a few years would have the strength to easily over power her." There was a scream from the bed where the doctors were now surrounding her. "Birth is supposed to be a test of a saiyans worth, for both the father and the mother. She's a strong kid, she'll be fine." It was the most comforting and actually kind thing he had said to anyone, especially his son, in many years.

What he failed to mention was that it was odd for her to be experiencing this much pain. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter. She was a saiyan, she'd survive.

Trunks turned back to his wife, holding her hand tightly in both of his. That's when the head doctor, a stern man who didn't get his position for nothing, turned to the family and friends. "All of you," he yelled. "Out! Now! I can't do my job with all of you gawking over my shoulder and blocking the light!" The authority in his voice was met by everyone. His stared Vegeeta right in the eyes knowing he'd be the one that if he could make back down the others would follow.

He didn't back down until Kentana growled at him. "Vegeeta, get your short ass out of here!" He took a moment before finally following the others out. As he reached the door when she called his name. "Vegeeta, what am I supposed to do?" Saiyan births were something he'd be the most knowledgeable about.

He looked over his shoulder and informed her. "Keep your power level below five hundred or you could kill it." With that he left with the others that were now standing in the hallway getting reassurances from Bulma about how great Dr. Keith Stone is.

"RAAAAA!" The scream echoed down the halls of the large Capsule Corp. Kentana lay legs spread on the bed surrounded by nurses. Mirai Trunks stood next to her, comforting as much as anyone could in his position. He bit his lip near bleeding as she let out another screech.

"I have a head!" Informed the doctor crouching in-between her legs, performing a procedure he had done many times before. "Push!" She screamed.

"Come on honey, you can do this," comforted her mate ", just push."

"I am!" She half snapped, half growled.

"Push!" She squeezed his hand tighter when she let out an ear splitting scream. A few more screams and pushes later and all that was left to be heard was the sighs of relief from the nurses and doctor, pants from Trunks and Kentana, and the screams from their newborn child. "It's a boy, a beautiful baby boy." He handed the newborn to a nurse who washed away the blood with a warm wet rag. She wrapped the baby in a baby blue blanket and handed him to his mother, with wide, questioning eyes, who took him in delicate arms.

The baby cried out and she smiled at its little face. The doctor and the nurses who had noticed stared wide eyed.

"We have another one!" yelled Dr. Stone.

"WHAT?" screamed the couple, Kentana almost dropping her newborn son.

"Oh Kami," exclaimed Kentana. Another one! Twins! Damn!

Many more screams from both of the two, orders from the doctor, and pushes and the next on was out. The doctor looked at her, awe etching his face as the nurses stared with googly eyes. "It's a girl, a beautiful, a very beautiful baby girl!" He handed her to a nurse who took her in delicate arms and washed her off. After she handed her to the mother she stared wide eyed after her.

"What's wrong?" Kentana asked, worry evident. She looked fearfully at her son, scanning for any signs of injury.

A nurse pointed a shaky finger. "T-they have t-tails."

"I know," she said in her baby talk voice. She smiled at how perfect they seemed, though she would have found them perfect either way, and tickled the end of his brown, silky furred appendage that hung out of an opening at the end of the blanket. He instantly turned from screams to laughter as he opened his mouth into a toothless grin. She did the same with the girl's smooth black furred tail.

She admired his black spiked hair and red skin that would soon reveal to be tanned like his father's, but not as much. He opened his delicate eyelids to reveal two stunning turquoise orbs as gorgeous as him. His hair was black but had dark lavender here and there on ends, but not all ends. Then there was the shimmering gold that licked at the ends creating his hair into the black, purple, and gold fire. His hair shot upward as it did in a super saiyan with one lock hanging down to partly cover his right eye.

She handed him carefully to his father and he smiled as he examined their similarities. Years of his mom showing him baby pictures told that his child looked almost. Identical to him in the baby pictures, except for the slightly more delicate looks he got from his mother. He thought back to how mean he looked as a baby and couldn't help but compare that to his son's sweeter appearance.

The little girl had straighter her like his father with gentle spikes on the ends. Her hair was a raven like black with dark lavender on the ends. Her sweet eyes were the same icy blue of his fathers, but unlike her brother's they weren't that sharp and glaring of Vegeeta's. Her delicate features were almost identical to her mother's and her complexion was a creamier one like a rare pearl.

Mirai playfully placed a finger by his son's face. The baby grabbed it in a steel breaking hold and burst in laughter at his father's wince. All but three of the nurses left the room to give them time with their child.

"He definitely is your child. He has your super sai-" he paused when he noticed the few nurses in the room listening intently on their conversation ", never mind, but he has your natural strength."

"Maybe so, but he has your eyes," she complimented.

"What makes you say that? His eyes are turquoise like yours," He asked, stroking her blond, braided hair.

"They're sharp and almost as dreamy as yours," she confessed with a blush. He followed with a blush as well. He looked to his smiling boy.

"We did good."

"Yes we did." She smiled lovingly at him. "When do you think the family's going to be let in here?"

"They should be let in any minute now." As if in response, their friends and family walked into the room, despite a nurse's futile attempt to keep them out. "Nurse, it's okay. Let them in now."

She gave him a short nod before leaving. Vegeeta walked towards Mirai. "Let me see my grandson," he ordered. Mirai hesitantly handed over his son. "Yes, I can see he has bits of a natural super saiyan, just like his mother. I'll be training you in no time."

"No, no Vegeeta," said Kentana ", the last thing I need is to go through a scrap book of his childhood and go 'look that's his first birthday. What's that? Oh, that's the day he brought the human race to their knees.'"

"So you're going to turn him into a _scholar_ like Kakarrot's brat?" He spat the words out like acid.

"No, I want him to be smart, but his chores will consist of training, training, and training. That reminds me. Vegeeta give him to me," she reached out with her arms and took her son ", technically you and Kakarott are relatives now. And you have this baby as a blood relation between the two of you," she commented with a devilish smirk. Vegeeta's face contorted into that of utter disgust and fear for his new realization. "Cheer up Vegeeta. Be proud, your grandson has more saiyan blood than any other born in real long time."

"That's right!" agreed Goku clapping Vegeeta on the back.

"Don't touch me Kakarott."

Vegeeta settled down a little but was still noticeably unnerved by his new relations to the 'low class' saiyan. Kentana handed him to Bulma and Chichi who fused over how cute he was. Chichi handed him to Gohan after discussing how gentle you needed to be with babies. Gohan took him and held him close to his face.

"Careful," Kentana warned.

"It's okay," assured Gohan, cradling the baby ", I won't hurt him."

"I wasn't worried about him, though if you drop my baby I will kill you. my cousin or not."

"What do you mea- OWW!" His distant nephew had grabbed his nose extremely hard. Gohan yelped and tried to pull him off, but him fighting back only fueled the baby's entertainment, bringing forth a whole new wave of laughter.

"I told you. Give him here," she ordered ", come to mommy." She reached forward and took him from her cousin. Gohan rubbed his bruised nose with his hand. "You are such the ball of energy, aren't you?" She asked, nuzzling his nose with hers. She snuggled her baby real close, cradling him gently. "Hey, Vegeeta, come hold your granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Bulma and Vegeeta questioned as she handed the second baby they failed to notice bundled in her arms.

"She looks just like her mother!" exclaimed Vegeeta holding her up eye level.

She yawned and blinked her sleepy little eyes. She glared a Vegeeta like glare at him, but coming from her it looked rather cute and adorable. "Damn," said Kentana. "I think that glare comes from both sides of the family."

"She sure is a little cutie," said Goku as he took her gently from Vegeeta. "So this is my grandniece."

"Chichi, Bulma?"

"Yes?" Her aunt and mother in law asked in unison.

"I'm kind of," she fiddled with her thumbs from under the little boys back and staring downward in awkwardness ", going to need your help."

"With what?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Info on how to raise a baby. I can ask my times Bulma and Chichi for help when I get back, but for now I have only knowledge of bre-" she stopped and looked up at the guys and young boy in the room and decided not to say _breast feeding_. "Feeding, just feeding. I know nothing else."

"Didn't they teach you this stuff?" Asked Bulma.

"No, I grew up on Frieza's ship. Being a girl sucked there. Being as there was only me and no one was expected to retire and start a family, they don't train soldiers on that kind of stuff."

"Why didn't you ask us while you were still pregnant so you had time to prepare?"

"I didn't think about it until know," she looked at her babies.

Bulma sighed with her palm on her face. This girl had a lot to start working on before she would become a good mother. _At least she'll have the other me to help her. _She looked up as her granddaughter was passed to her. "You have to bring them to visit me. You'll come and visit me won't you?" she crooned to the yawning baby girl.

"So," said Gohan, leaning on the foot of the hospital bed. "What are you going to name them?"

Kentana looked startled for a moment, having forgotten a vital thing after baby birth. "I don't know. I don't think we can continue to call him _Him_." She placed a finger to her chin, deep in thought. "I want a saiyan name, but maybe something more Earthlike to go with Mirai's mother's side. How about-"

"Kent," spoke up Trunks. They looked at him incredulously. "I think it fits and it would be good for a memory of when we went into the past because that's what we all called you Kentana."

"You know what? I like it!" She smiled adoringly at her son. "Kent," she whispered to him. "Now the girl. What about Ai? It sounds pretty right."

"Everything sounds pretty when it comes out of your mouth," he complimented. Vegeeta groaned and face palmed. His son was acting no better than a lowly love struck human! "So what's the plan?"

"I say we train for the next few days. When Cell's defeated we leave the kids here while we defeat the androids then we take then we can refuel and come back for them. How's that?"

"Sounds good with me!" agreed Bulma. "The more time I get to spend with my grandchildren is fine with me."

"Yeah, I guess that is good. But I have one question," stated Chichi. "Who's the god parents?"

"Me and Trunks actually talked this over beforehand. Nothing against you and Goku, but you guys aren't really in my time so I say we make Gohan the godfather even though he's dead since either way any options we have for a godfather is dead. Bulma is going to be the godmother since I know her best and well, she'll technically always be there for my children since we live with her. She's been like a mother to me, you have to understand that."

"Oh, alright," finally said a saddened Chichi. "But you chose her because she's rich, didn't you?"

"No of course not!" disagreed Trunks. _Of course we did!_

"Where's Chibi Trunks?" asked Kentana. "I want him to meet the kids of his clone. Can we say they are his like nephew and niece?"

"Sure." Bulma handed Ai to Chichi and ran from the room and appeared again holding Chibi Trunks, grumpy from being woken up from his nap. Kentana held out Kent to him and Bulma held out Chibi Trunks. They glared at each other for a moment, both feeling the need to prove they are dominant. Chibi Trunks slapped Kent on the eye causing the baby to start crying. "Kentana! I'm so sorry!" Before she could pull Chibi Trunks back Kent balled up baby fist and launched a right hook to Chibi Trunks' cheek making him burst into tears as well.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to break up this fight. That's a one year old fighting a newborn. Not at all in the least fair." She pulled Kent back to herself. "Why not see if him and Ai will get along. Worst thing that can happen is she bitch slaps him."

Chichi, after a short lost protest held out Ai to her _uncle_. At first the two held similar glares with similar eyes and then Ai broke into a toothless grin. Chibi Trunks smirked for a second, then went back to his baby scowl.

"Ain't that cute?" She looked up as she noticed Vegeeta heading for the door. "Where are you going Vegeeta?"

"Where else? I'm going to go train to beat Cell. Somebody has to and it will be me." He left the room without another word. It kind of hurt Kentana that he thought training was more important than his own grandchildren, but then she remembered something and shrugged it off. He was always like that.

"Can you believe him?" asked an angered Bulma.

"I know," said Chichi. "Unbelievable."

"All well, what are you going to do?" asked Kentana shrugging.

**ME-"Have you found him?"**

**TRUNKS-"No. I can't sense his Ki. I think Kentana told him how to hide it."**

**ME-"Well look for him!"**

**TRUNKS-"What do you think I'm doing?"**

**ME-"You're yapping your mouth off, that's what! So, what did you all think. Originally I had the idea for just a boy who would by blond with the turquoise eyes, but then I wanted the girl as well and the cool hair. Then while I was writing I had the crazy idea that she should die while giving birth and cause Trunks a load of trauma that he fights to get over and would be the cause for him to die in the Cell games and leave him to raise two children without the mother, but then I realized how much I wanted the story line I had thought up months ago so I thought better of it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PRONTO!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 18-Training**

**ME-"Sorry, too busy monkey hunting to talk. Bye."**

**TRUNKS-"Yeah, DISCLAIMER-Zombiechick422 does not own Dragonball/Z/GT. She only owns Kentana, Kent, and Ai."**

Kentana kissed Trunks on the cheek as he made his way to the door. He was going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and would be training for a year. She of course wouldn't be going. She held up her children so that they could hug their father and give him a memory to live off of for the next year. She placed them back down on the couch and walked outside to him. He stood leaning against the wall of the large Capsule Corp. building. He stood up and approached her.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive another year without you," he confessed to her. He brushed his hands through his shortened lavender hair. Despite how much she like his long hair, he had to cut it so that it wouldn't grow too long and get in the way while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I don't know how you survived the first time without me. It's a shocker you didn't accidently kill yourself without me there to keep you alive. How did you manage the first time?"

"Not sure. That place was Hell without you. Care to give me something to remember?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips and she pulled back. "I don't think that's going to cut it. I mean a whole year, I might kill myself." She kissed him again, this time longer.

"You know, you're a mother now, shouldn't there be some more dignity and public discretion?"

"Maybe. I wish I could go with you. You're so much stronger, but you have a long way to go if you're going to catch up to me."

"I know." _Like hell I'm going to let her go in that Hell hole time chamber! That is torture I won't let her bare. _"I have to go. I'll see you when I'm out."

"You do that." She let him go, but before he could take off she sent him a mental message. With her tail wrapped snuggly around her waist she told him, _go train and I'll give you something to remember when you get out. _He took off for the Lookout, really wishing he could stay and find out if she meant it.

She walked back inside looking solemn at the leaving of her husband. "Just one day," she told herself. "You can handle that." She sat down on the couch next to Bulma and cradled her two newborns. Bulma was holding her infant son as well.

Bulma eyed her tail. "How do you manage with your tail when it comes to the full moon?"

"I don't have to. In my time line I believe Piccolo blew it up because of Gohan when he was training him. Even If there was a moon I wouldn't destroy anything. I can control my Oozaru form."

"You can?" This astounded the older woman. If the saiyans could learn to control their forms then there would be less of a need for them to have their tails removed.

She nodded. "I learned that when I was six. Vegeeta taught me." She suddenly regretted the last part, remembering how jealous the older woman had been when she thought her and Vegeeta had been more than just close friends. An unbelievable thought, but it still made her jealous.

Bulma didn't show any signs of that bugging her and instead asked ", why don't you go with them?" she asked.

"I can't. I have babies I can't abandon." She looked down at her sleeping son. He looked so much like her mate.

"I'm sure they'll survive a day without you. It would make it easier for Trunks to go in there if he had you with him. I hear it's supposed to be near unbearable in there." _I wish Vegeeta could miss me or feel some remorse for not being able to see me for a year_, thought the older woman with a sigh.

"It's not that. If I go in there for a year my body won't be able to produce milk when I come out. If so, the babies could suffer from it," she informed. "Besides, I don't think I could leave my babies for a whole year," she said in a baby talk voice as she rubbed noses with her sleepy eyed daughter." They were really quiet. Saiyan babies were like that, at least most of them are. "Bulma, do you have a plane or something I can borrow. I want to go to my Uncle Kakarrot's for some training. I need someone to spar with in case I need to fight during the Cell Games."

"Yeah, sure." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule plane. She handed it to the new mother.

"You carry these around in your pocket?" Bulma shrugged. "Well, thanks. Do you mind watching Kent and Ai for the day?"

"No problem." Kentana stood up and made her way to the door. As she opened it she turned back to Bulma and said ", if Kent tries to attack Trunks again just threaten him with no dessert. He can't eat any yet, but it still works."

Kentana uncapsulized the plain outside and stepped inside. The controls were easy for her and before long she was landing by the mountain home of Goku Son. She exited the vehicle and capsulized it with a click of a button. The house was a small dome like a very miniature version of the Capsule Corp. building with a small one room building by it. The area was thick with life and bright green grass. Their was a thick forest nearby.

She approached the door and before she could even knock it was thrown open as Goku and Gohan exited with Chichi yelling up a storm about them not coming back until tonight. Chichi slammed the door shut.

"Hey Uncle Kakarott," she greeted, gathering their attention. He turned around and noticed her.

He smiled as he said ", hey Kentana! How are the kids?"

"They're good. I know I'm not the best of parents, but I doubt anything could have happened since they were born less than twenty-four hours ago." She narrowed her eyes as she said that, then opened them into the big Son like eyes they usually were. "I came over here hoping to train." She scratched behind her head nervously. "I was hoping you could give me some training and spar with me. You know, in case I need to fight in the Cell Games, though I highly doubt Trunks would let me fight.

"I love him, but he's really over protective with me. For the last nine months I had to force him to spar with me," she said that a little angrily that he didn't trust her, the stronger of the two, to manage in a fight.

"That's just because he loves you that he worries," reasoned Goku. "If you want to train then sure we can!"

"Great!" She smirked almost sadistically. Goku had a small flashback of when his older brother, Radditz showed up on Earth. He had used that same smirk quite a lot.

"Just no Ki moves, I'd hate for Chichi to get angry at us for blowing up our house." She nodded. None Ki fighting wasn't her preferred way to fight, but you didn't always get to be in your comfort zone when you're in a fight.

Goku started with sending a quick jab to her stomach that she blocked with her left hand. He followed that with several more punches and jabs in quick procession one after the other barely giving her time to react after blocking one. She sent a punch in to his stomach that he took head on. It didn't hurt too much so he managed to punch her in the chest hard. She was sent back several yards, but landed on her feet with poise and wrapped her tail protectively around her waist. No need to let herself be beaten when he takes advantage of the saiyan weakness. Or at least hers, none of the other living saiyans she knew about had to worry about their tail being grabbed anymore.

Goku flew up into the air and noticed that instead of following him she folded her arms and tapped her foot annoyed with a vain bulging in her temple. Goku landed on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That was mean Goku. Very mean," she said, doing her best to control her anger. It was one thing to mention her disability, another to mock it.

He thought for a moment before getting a look of remorse. "Sorry, I forgot you couldn't fly."

She let out a breath of air, her vain going back to normal. "It's okay. It's not your fault I cant."

"If you want, I can teach you to fly," he offered with an earnest smile. Her tail fell limp behind her.

"I know how to fly Goku, but for some reason I can't do it anymore." She shook her head as she spoke. It truly was sad, a saiyan who was stuck to fighting on the ground. Had she been on Planet Vegeeta she would have been reduced to working in labs rather than purging because of that fatal flaw. She looked at the grass blowing back and forth in shame frowning.

"Maybe you just need to relearn how, but until then I could teach you to instant transition so you can get around." She looked up, eyes bright and her frown vanishing. Her tail swung gleefully of its own accord behind her.

"You're not serious! You're kidding me! You would do that for me?" she couldn't help but grin broadly.

"I am! Of course I'd teach you. It shouldn't be too hard for you to learn in a short time anyway. You are a Son after all." He smiled at her.

"A Son?" she gave him a quizzical look and tilted her head to the side. "Oh yeah, that's your last name. Oh, thank you Uncle Kakarott!" She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing him tight.

"You're welcome Kentana. What's family for?" he said, unable to hug her back with his upper arms pinned to his sides by her arms. He spoke with a slight grunt ", now can you let go? You're crushing my lungs." She released him and stepped back.

"Sorry. When should we start?"

"We can start now."

"Ok." She sat down in front of him cross legged. He sat down cross legged across from her.

"First I think I should show you the proper hand position. Close your hand up into a fist except the index and middle finger." She did that. "Good, just like that. Now, place your thumb over your pinky and ring finger and touch it to your forehead. Now, on to the more complicated part…"

_Time elapse…_

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the fields as they made their way back to the little mountain home. Goku clapped her on the back in congratulations. "You sure caught on fast! It took me way longer than that to learn how to instant transmission properly. All you need is a little more practice and you'll have it down." He smiled the signature Son grin and she smiled her own. They were really related. "I wonder where Gohan is, he's going to want to be home on time or Chichi is going to be very angry."

"I'll find him." She placed her fingers in the proper positions and placed her index and middle finger to her forehead. She searched for Gohan's Ki. When she found it she concentrated and directed her energy in the same way Goku had taught her and before she knew it she was landing on her butt next to Gohan standing next to a cliff's edge. A waterfall roared not far off. "Whoa, what a rush."

Gohan turned to her. "Hey Kentana, how did you get here?"

"Instant transmission. Your dad just taught me since I can't fly." She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked up next to him and observed the sunset with him. The fading rays of the sun gave her golden locks a gleam and highlighted her features. Gohan became aware of the serious resemblance between her and him.

With him in super saiyan mode they had similar golden hair and big turquoise eyes. Her skin was tanned lightly like Vegeeta's but had a creamier complexion like his and his mom's. Many of her features looked like his dad's, but were adapted into a far more feminine appearance. She occasionally folded her arms behind her head like him and he was sure that her hair would pike up like theirs if she let the braids out of their heavy hair ties. He was also sure that if she allowed herself to she could easily, naturally produce that sheepish goofy Son grin.

"You can't? Want some help learning?"

"Sure, what should I do?" She didn't honestly think he could do much, but it was worth a thought and she thought she might as well humor him.

"Nothing, just try and live." He produced that signature goofy Son grin. Then his hand shot out and pushed her off the cliff.

"Whoa, ahhhh!" He noticed her plummet down and decided Trunks would be pretty upset if he didn't catch her. He flew down to the bottom at full speed. When he looked up he noticed her falling slowly cross legged with her arms folded. Her eyes were closed and a vain bulged in her temple. Was everyone out to piss her off today? When she reached the ground her legs unfolded and she landed gently on her feet.

"Yay! You did it!" he cheered. He grinned triumphantly and threw his arms up into the air.

"No Gohan," she corrected. It took every ounce of will in her not to shout and blow up in a saiyan cursing fit at the kid. She had to remember he was only a kid. "I can slow down my fall, not fly." Then her hold on her saiyaness temper slackened for a moment. "What possessed you to push me off a cliff?"

"I was teaching you how to fly."

"BY THROWING ME OFF A CLIFF?" Gohan sweatdropped.

"That's how my first sensei, Piccolo, taught me. I think it was a motivation strategy, you fly or die. Like when he threw me at a cliff to reveal my hidden power or when he made me survive in the wild for six months before training me."

"Piccolo sounds like a nice man. The more and more I hear about him the _stronger _my opinion of him seems to get." She smirked that near sadistic smirk at him and rustled his golden hair. "Come on, we better get you back before your mom gets angry."

"Oh, right, the party!" he placed a hand to his forehead as he remembered.

"Party? Do earthlings throw parties when someone gets stronger?" Human customs were so confusing.

"No silly, it's my birthday."

She slapped herself on the forehead this time. "It's your birthday! I didn't know. Happy birthday."

"Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to cuz." She looked down at him happily. It was fun to hang out with him and act like a kid for once. All her life she spent acting as mature as possible since she was little. There was no time to have fun besides the only enjoyment she had ever known, fighting and the occasional laugh with Vegeeta. She trained and fought her whole life and lived in a world of discipline for failure, stern talks, and looking over your shoulder every two seconds when he wasn't there to protect her. Her life was filled with fear of Frieza, every soldier that was too strong for her to handle and what would happen if Radditz, and eventually with concern for Vegeeta, didn't manage to come back from his missions.

She had lived her life without a childhood and was happy to witness Gohan enjoy his.

She placed a hand to his shoulder and the other to her forehead as she concentrated hard on Chichi's Ki. They appeared outside of the door leading into the kitchen of the Son home. "Almost got it that time."

They entered the kitchen to the wonderful smells of Chichi's delicious cooking. Kentana could tell from the smell alone that any saiyan male on Planet Vegeeta would have sought her out as a mate for her amazing culinary skills. Her sternness and dominant attitude was saiyan enough with her looks that she could have easily passed for one. "Greetings Aunt Chichi," she said as she saw Chichi by the stove.

"Hey mom," greeted Gohan before walking off to get washed up.

Chichi looked up at them. "Oh Kentana, it's you. I didn't expect you to come."

"And miss the birthday of my only cousin? How could I?" _Even though I didn't know about it until a moment ago. _"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not. Come in and take a seat at the table. As soon as Gohan is done getting washed up he's going to blow out the candles on the cake."

"Thank you," she thanked for the permission to stay. "It sure smells good." _I wish Bulma could cook like this._

"Where's Trunks and the kids?" asked Chichi from the stove. Kentana knew that she'd only ruin the amazing food if she offered assistance.

"The kids are with their grandmother and Trunks ran off into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train." Chichi noticed that tang of hurt in her voice as she spoke of Trunks ditching her for training, but knew it was expected. What she did not know was that it wasn't him leaving her, it was the fact he wouldn't let her go with him even if the kids weren't in need of her.

"Well, boys will be boys and he is no exception. Goku is always going off to train."

"I know that. He trains all the time and I'm happy for him that he's found another way to train that could make him even stronger, but I love to train too and sometimes I don't think he realizes that. He knows how much I train and urge him to spar with me, but he doesn't realize how much I truly love to fight. I really like fighting, it's in my blood, yet he prevents me from doing it because he's worried about me. I don't think he trusts me to be able to survive or deal with the pain and pressure. I've been through far worse in life than anything a spar or fight could do to me." She recalled all the times she had hidden somewhere in the big Capsule Corp. building so that she could cry about it without him knowing.

Chichi recalled what she learned from her tail of her past and knew no doubt that she could deal with anything in life if she could live through everything she has and still come out as sane as she was. Chichi turned off the stove and poured the contents of the pan onto a plate that she brought to the table already set with a feast worthy of kings. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. "If you like to fight so much and he prevents you then tell him. Relationships are built out of mutual understanding and trust. They need communication for both parties to be happy."

"I know, but I've tried that before and everyone tells me he only does it because he's worried and cares about me. He always tells me it's because he cares about me too much to let anything happen or to let anyone hurt me." She sighed. "The only thing that can truly hurt me was if I lost him or he told me he didn't want me anymore." She traced a circle with her finger on the table. "I wish he would listen. We share our thoughts, dreams, and he always has an open ear for anything that I have to say, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't truly hear what I'm trying to say.

"Sure he hears it, but does he truly understand what's going on and how I really _feel _about things? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Dear, I see what you are going through. Maybe it takes more than you telling him you want to fight for him to fully realize what you're going through. Sometimes you need a picture to get the full view of the situation. It takes time. I've been trying to get Goku to understand why I want Gohan to study rather than fight and that I don't want him to get hurt because I care about him. If anything happened to Gohan I don't know what I'd do. Goku listens though when I talk to him so all you have to do is sit Trunks down and have a good talk with him."

"Your right, but it is just so weird pouring your heart out to a guy like that."

"You were friends with Vegeeta weren't you?"

"Yeah, almost my whole life." Kentana focused her sights on a particularly good smelling fish a little off on the other side of the table.

"Didn't you ever have a good talk with him? If you knew him for so long I'm sure you must have."

"That's different."

"How so?" Chichi leaned in to urge an answer out of Kentana.

Kentana shrugged fingered her left braid. "We were close, but we never talked about emotions really. The only time that ever happened was after a few years when I told him how I hated the stupid job or when one of us would get pissed and go on a rant to the other about how pathetic life was and how we hated Frieza. In that case the other would try and calm them down, in most cases that is when he'd sling me over his shoulder and drag me to the sparring room and force me to do something useful and train in hopes of ascending to super saiyan. Truth be told, he was the only one of us that believed in that old tale. We never had to have any of those personal talks really."

Chichi placed a comforting hand over the one Kentana had been tracing shapes in the wood with. "I know this can be hard. You're young and starting a family. At least you have Bulma at home to back you up and if I'm still around in your time line you know you can always come to me. I'm sure that me could use the comfort of someone who can share the pain that me must be feeling. You need to follow your heart and do what you feel is best when dealing with men. Sometimes what you'll need sis a trusty frying pan."

Kentana enjoyed the chance to laugh. "Thanks Aunt Chichi. I guess I really needed a girl to talk to."

"What about Bulma?" _She's been living with Bulma for years. Bulma could have given her this talk._

"Bulma's been like a mom to me and all, but she just wasn't the person I felt I could talk to about this. I haven't had someone I could talk about stuff like this with since my mom died and even then I couldn't talk to her about this stuff because I was only five. I don't know, I guess you kind of reminded me of her so I feel more comfortable talking to you about this than I would with Bulma." Kentana traced multiple shapes in the wood with her finger.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, hi hunny." Kentana turned around to see Goku enter the room.

"Hey Chichi, you two done having your girl talk?" Chichi got up and kissed him on the cheek.

Kentana blushed crimson and frowned. _Had he been listening the whole time?_

"Yes hunny, we're done. Can you get Gohan? It's time to light the candles. Oh, where'd my father get to?" She looked around the room making sure all of the decorations had been set properly.

There was a creek as the door opened and a large man with horns on his hat and glasses stepped in. "I'm here Chichi. I was just getting a camera."

Just then Gohan ran down the steps looking cleaned up. He came to a stop at one side of the table across from where everyone else had positioned themselves. Gohan took a deep breath to blow out the candles and Kentana smiled the curving of her lips filled with the utmost love and caring for the preservation of the image in front of her. The scene seemed to freeze around her.

She wanted to be able to have moments like this with her own kids. She saw the happiness and innocence, the innocence only a child could have. She had long since lost that in the mess of her past and she wanted with her deepest feelings in her heart to preserve that innocence in him, not let it get washed away in the blood of those he loved. It was a warm feeling that made her heart beat with a new life to feel like this. She wanted him happy, all of them happy and would gladly give her life for it.

She had often pondered how her third class uncle could have become so powerful as to reach super saiyan and be the first person to ever defeat Frieza, may that sick twisted bastard burn in the deepest pit of Hell, and now she knew. He had this, all of this. Her friends, family, and love to motivate him, and the loss of it, of any of it, was what pushed him over the edge and urged him to continue and keep growing in strength, to never back down. She had never had that love as she grew. She felt care from Radditz as the caring father figure uncle he was to her, but never like what these people, her family, held for each other. It was a kind of love different from what she shared with Trunks. That love was a love of two people who would give their lives for one each other in preservation of the love that made her heart soar, but this was one that was a family bond that she would always cherish like she cherished her love with Trunks.

Goku kept growing in power because of the people around him, those he cared for whether they cared for him back or not. He had reached that breaking point, the point of snapping into the net level through them. She had never had a reason that pushed her into super saiyan. She had been born that way, but she wished she would have had that reason to reach it. Someone who could have pushed her to it, to grow stronger her whole life. Vegeeta had urged her to get even more powerful from child years to those of her late teens when he locked her in the pod yes, but that wasn't the same as what the family and friends of her amazing Uncle Kakarott had done for him. It was something she yearned to have and now realized had always wanted, but never fully realized it.

She had searched for true deep friendship in Vegeeta because he was like her in a way and they could hold some compassion for each other's situation and looked up to Radditz because he had always been there for her like the father she never had and those two men in her life had been at times like a friend and father and at others like brothers to her. She had even at one time tried to be friends with Nappa though that attempt quickly stopped. What she had searched for all those years to fill that strange gap in her heart was right I front of her. She had Bulma and Vegeeta, the other crazy fighters she could call her friends, then she had the people that she held dearer to her heart than her own life. She had Trunks and Kent and Ai, she had her aunt and uncle and Gohan. They were her reasons to fight and her reasons to live. Through them she could achieve greatness and through them she could achieve love and happiness.

There was a reason saiyan woman were known for being more dangerous than men. Woman generally were, are, and always shall be more dangerous than men, but when a saiyan woman has children and starts her family is when the old belief comes into effect. If you messed with the family of a female saiyan she would kill you, she would show you no mercy. Saiyan mothers were the truest killers of the saiyan race and that was never something to forget. If Cell wanted to ruin this perfect moment in the lived her closest friends and family, her dearest loved ones that would always hold an irremovable place in her heart, he would have to go through her first. She vowed on every saiyan god she knew and those of every race she could think of that she would never let anyone stop her from keeping this pure innocent moment and as innocent and happy as it was even if she died in the process.

The scene before her replayed at the end of her epiphany. Gohan blew out the candles as well as blew cake all over them and ruined it in the process. Kentana had cake covering her hair and coating her face. She wiped off a bit on the tip of her nose and ate it. "Mmm, that's good cake. You make it yourself Chichi?"

"You know Gohan," said a pissed looking Chichi in an angry tone.

_Yup, she could definitely pass as a female saiyan any time_, thought Kentana.

"Normal boys would have been grounded for ruining their birthday cake on their birthday,' then she added in a sweeter more understanding tone ", but you're not a normal boy. You can't help how strong you are.  
They all laughed and Kentana walked over to the sink to wash up. He pulled the ties out of her hair and the saiyan locks sprang out of the braids of their own accord. With her hair spiked and rising slightly she looked very similar to Radditz with her almost sadistic smirk. Her hair was long like his and the way it spiked all over like his made them almost identical, except hers was shorter, golden, levitated slightly, and she didn't have that same widow's peak as him. She washed out the icing from her hair before it could harden and become a serious mess before her face. Even when wet, her hair was spiked like it would if dry. She contemplated putting it back up, but thought better of it.

She looked at the moon high in the sky, it wasn't full thankfully. She told them she had better leave and wished them all a good evening with a heavy heart before instant transitioning back to Capsule Corp. She appeared in the nursery that Bulma had added to extra cribs into for her children. She reached into them and gingerly as if touching glass picked up the sleeping forms of the baby twins, Kent and Ai. She cradled them in her arms and looked at them fondly, her heart warming in a new way as she looked at them this time. She had always had a warm heart for them and loved them more than enough to kill for them, but now she truly understood love and how much they were worth to her.

A few hours ago she would have died for them, now she would take out anyone and everyone if it meant their lives would be kept from harm. This is what it meant to be a mother, to be the saiyan mother like her mother was with her. To love beyond reason. To give up everything for the small sleeping bundles she held in her arms. To have something she would hold no fear to die for besides the man she loved. A reason to live in the darkest of hours when there is no hope but the fire burning in your heart, the fire they kept glowing. To be the merciless woman of wrath and fear who should be feared by many and all who cause harm to her young.

The feeling of being a mother.

If Cell wanted to kill her babies, take that feeling away from her, he'd have to go through her first and if he did, there would be no stopping her, no mercy, no regrets as she tore him limb from limb. She was Kentana and she would not let harm come to her babies.

"Kent, Ai," she whispered with the sweet acid poison that only a loving mother could speak with. "I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you and that I'll always be there for you."

**ME-"Okay, what do you think? This was the longest thing I've ever written being well over 5,600 words. I would just like to say yay to me for having a wonderful birthday two days ago(4/22). This is probably the most heartfelt piece of work I ever did and I almost cried, serious. I had to wait until I was on my emotional part of the month to do this properly. I hope you like this and any chapters I have to write next. Please review my lovely reviewers who have for some reason stopped reviewing. It's 1:24 am so I am going to stop writing now and just !"**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18-Preperations and a Naughty Boy**

**TRUNKS-"K, found him."**

**ME-"Finally."**

**TRUNKS-"It would have been sooner if you had helped."**

**ME-"What are you talking about? I was helping."**

**TRUNKS-"Right…" **_***Picks up Bobo and carries him into the kitchen.***_

**ME-**_***Grabs Bobo and holds him above a pot of boiling water***_

**BOBO-**_***Looks at her with big googly eyes***_

**ME-"I can't do it."**

**TRUNKS-"What do you mean you can't do it?"**

**ME-"Just look into those eyes. Those big sweet eyes."**

**TRUNKS-"No, he will not brainwash me like he did to you and Kentana."**

**ME-"Look!"**

**TRUNKS-"No!"**

**ME-"Loo-oo-ook!"**

**TRUNKS-***_**Pushes monkey away and he falls in pot* **_

**ME-"OH NO! What have you done?"**

**TRUNKS-"I savewd both our lives from his corruption."**

**ME-"You killed Bobo!" **_***Gulps* **_**"Did you at any given time think about what Kentana will do to us when she finds out he's dead?"**

**TRUNKS-"Shit! We're screwed."**

**KENTANA- **_***peeks head through door* **_**"Have any of you seen Bobo?"**

Time passed quicker than any but Vegeeta would have wanted and before they knew it, it was the night before the Cell games. Some of them decided to get in as much training as possible, others as much rest. Nobody laughed or smiled at the Capsule Corp. building being used as a training grounds. It was too grim a time, knowing death could be just around the corner for any of them. That was a reason to some for a whole different thing…

Trunks and Kentana tiredly stepped through the door both suppressing yawns. Kentana, long since having overcome her embarrassment at being seen naked by him, pulled out of her spandex and put on a baggy t-shirt over her underwear before sitting down on the bed. Trunks stripped down to his boxers before sitting down next to her. They had both said good night to their newborns before going to bed, as usual.

Trunks leaned over and kissed her neck softly. She managed to break into the first smirk any of them had had all day. "Stop it," she said, but he didn't. She could smell the pheromones coming from him and her body was beginning to naturally respond and emit the same smells. He smirked in triumph as he smelled hers. "How can you think about this at a time like this? We could die tomorrow."

He pulled back and looked directly into her turquoise orbs with his icy blue eyes. "That's more a reason, because this may be the last time we can," he answered. He kissed her again, this time on the lips. He brushed his hand up to the base of her tail, her truly sensitive spot. She gasped and a purr developed in her throat.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. "You have to use that against me again?" He chuckled at his little trick. That stupid reason was why instead of Bulma wearing earplugs every now and then, they moved to the other side of the house.

"As long as it works," he purred back.

XXX _Time elapse…_XXX

Trunks sat up from his position where he was spooning against Kentana and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. that damned nightmare had woken him up again.

_Trunks ran through a void of darkness. He didn't know why or if he was even moving in any general direction, only that he didn't stop, nor could he. Strange unexplainable emotions of sadness, grief, and pure rage were surrounding him and in him. Suddenly there was a bright light ahead of him. He ran faster until he was sure his legs would fall off. He stopped, hovering in the darkness, in front of the scene before him._

_The sight was breath taking._

_It was the same as before. Saiyan leaning over the dead saiyan mate like before, but this time the roles were switched. Trunks kneeled on the ground next to the dying body of his beautiful mate, Kentana Son._

_Her head was rolled to the side and her eyes wide from the pain that was previous before the numb cold touch of death could reach her. A small drool of blood slid from the corner of her lip. She was dressed in her saiyan armor and her hair was sprawled around her in a spiky mess, obviously having broken out of her hair ties. A gaping hole was in the middle of her stomach revealing flesh and a pool of blood ever growing larger. She looked up at him, her body quivering. She tried to speak, but was silenced by a coughing fit that splattered blood all over him._

_He shook his head, mourning on his eyes. "You said this wouldn't happen," he said coldly to her. "You said you would be okay." Then he stood up and walked away from her. As he walked away, Trunks stared after him in horror. Shadows enveloped Kentana's body and she faded into the black._

_Trunks couldn't find words to say. He felt like running after that him and punching him all the while yelling at him for what he did, but he was rooted to the spot. He fell to his knees with his arms hanging limb at his sides_

Kentana, having sensed his movement from her side, sat up and yawned with her arms stretching high above her head. The blanket she had snuggly pressed against her chest, having stolen most of it from Trunks, fell to her lap to flash something rather revealing as she did so. She blushed, a strange reaction despite the fact he had seen her naked more than numerous times. She quickly got up and redressed. She grabbed a towel and rushed to the attached bathroom. As she turned on the shower she heard a knock on the door.

"Room for two?" asked Trunks' voice from the other end, only partly drowned out by the roar of the shower. She could sense the testosterone through their link along with the hormones and arousal.

_Sheesh! He's like a teenage boy_, she thought dismissively. "Naughty boy!" she teased. There was a click as she locked the door for her shower. She was quick to get out, not wanting to waste time before the Cell Games, but made sure to scrub herself extra well. She had a certain stench to get rid of. Though it was less of a stench compared to the human versions of that scent that smelled so much stronger.

She emerged from the bathroom with steam clinging to her body that was wrapped in a towel like a human burrito. Trunks was quick to get in and out, but with a good scrubbing. Sadly, the scent of their actions clung to them still, but only so that Goku or Vegeeta could smell it by trying. Trunks was soon downstairs in his spandex and saiyan armor for breakfast.

_Time Elapse…_

"What is taking her?" asked Krillin as he slurped down his small amount of food. Unlike the saiyans, the human fighters didn't eat much before a big fight. Trunks sighed. He knew girls took long to get ready, but this was crazy. She had never taken long to get ready, except the time she couldn't find her lead bands for her hair.

"I don't know. I'll go check on her." Trunks put down his plate of food and went to the stairs.

As he made his way up he could sense her Ki moving rapidly around the room. He quickly strode up the stairs and down the hall to their borrowed room. When he opened the door he found her pouring through the contents of their room. She was dressed in her black spandex and saiyan armor. Her hair was in two pigtails she tied at the end so that only about an inch of hair was left out. Over her legs were her pair of silver saiyan boots that were black where they usually were gold. She had torn the entire room apart for the past thirty minutes looking for something.

She was in the process of dumping a drawer out on the ground. Objects and clothing fell to the ground, most of it similar to what they wore when they showed up. Black wife beaters, purple jackets, silver and black half jackets, dark fighting gi, and black spandex. She looked up.

"Trunks! Where's the capsule that I told you to get my pants from before?" She jumped up and was standing inches from him.

"Relax," he said calmly as he walked over to the dirty laundry pile that had survived the disaster. He picked up a pair of his gi pants and pulled a small capsule out of his pocket. He tossed it to her. "I don't know why you need it so much. All that is in there is a small bag."

"It is what's in the bag I want." She opened the capsule and nearly tore the red bag open in her haste. She pulled out a pair of black and gold fingerless gauntlets.

"Where did you get those?" he asked. They matched her armor so they must have been saiyan, but he had never seen them before.

"Bulma found them for me. They used to be Radditz's," she said with pride. They were the only thing she had left in memory of her dear uncle.

Trunks almost leaped at the grossness of it sunk in, even though he had touched slime in the bottom of a strange giant bug like animal's shell when he didn't even know where it came from. _She is wearing armor looted from a corpse! _He mentally screamed. "You got that from Radditz's dead body!"

"No! He gave them to me as a gift when I was younger after he out grew them. I think I was like eight at the time because I proved to be a brave saiyan warrior. They were too big a fit for me then, but I grew into them around the age of fourteen. They were still a little loose on me, but now they fit fine." She readjusted them to fit better and admired them. "Bulma found them recently when she was digging around on the old space pod for more data she might have missed. She found this bag hidden in a hatch where Radditz must have hid it before they sent me off."

"Oh, is that why you were taking so long?" he asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much. I couldn't find them. it feels good to finally wear them again." She looked up at him with a fighting fire raging in her eyes. "Shall we go? I want to say good bye to Kent and Ai first."

"Sure, I was hoping to do that too." He opened the door for her and closed it behind himself as he went to the room next door. They opened the door to where Kent and Ai looked up at them from where they were bundled snuggly in blankets like a demi saiyan burrito. She walked over to the two side by side cribs and picked up her son. She rested her elbows on the wooden railing of the cradle. He looked so much like his father, yet so different.

"My son, my eldest child. I know you will be a great warrior someday. May we live to see it," she said with a voice of praise. Trunks looked up at her. He didn't like how she said that, as if she expected the worst to happen. It was as if she had lost all of her confidence in herself and them to survive.

She looked at him with that playful gleam in her eye she would have before their spars and a smile that graced across her features. "As a saiyan, you have to prepare for the worst and anticipate the best. It is foolish to go into a fight with only beliefs of victory." He nodded his head briefly in acknowledgment of her words of advice. There was so much she could teach him about fighting and their heritage and so much she already had, but he had already taught her how to love and how to show love.

When they first met she had been that completely saiyan girl without the true knowledge of her own power who had shown to despite her physical and technical age was mentally unstable and much like an emotional teenage girl he would have gone to school with had he gotten the chance. He had needed to be stronger and so had she. Together they grew together and together they would overcome. Together they would exceed the limits of any two saiyans before them. They were just a boy and just a girl, but together they were more than that. Every love story speaks of love beating all, but sometimes there's more than love behind the picture. Love wasn't everything between them, but it was the key to their accomplishments.

Kentana put down her son and took her daughter from him. "It's going to be hard raising children in a world recovering from disaster," he said as he snaked his arm around her waist and admired the beauty of their daughter. She looked delicate, much like her mother had before she had witnessed her own mother's death. Of course she had looked frail and half-starved as well. "But we'll do it together."

"We'll have to visit a lot you know," she stated.

"Yeah, I think this mom will want to see her grandchildren as well as Chichi. I can't wait to watch this me face his own problems and screw-ups with this timeline's you." He chuckled as he remembered all the near death beatings he had taken. She would always reason when she refused to apologize that he deserved it and it was better for him in the end. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't think that's going to happen. You grew up in a different life. He is going to have a more pampered version with all of the Z-fighters present along with Vegeeta in the picture. I reckon he'll be a lot like a slightly more pampered Vegeeta." She placed her daughter back in the crib a lot more delicate than her son, as if she were a normal fragile human baby instead of a nearly indestructible semi alien.

"Wouldn't that make it easier for him to get her since he is so much like someone she was close to?" he asked. It still bugged him that his father may know her better than he did, but he had to get over it if he was going to make it through with her.

"No. You have to remember she is that same as me up until she comes out of that pod and experiences a different life from what I did. If I wanted to be with Vegeeta I would have been with him a long time ago. I didn't choose you because you could remind me of him, you're a lot different from your father."

"What about the mating thing?" he asked. "Our bodies chose each other for us then." He recalled how panicked they had both been when that happened. Neither of them had expected it.

"That only happens when the people are already in love, but both don't realize it and their bodies want to speed up the process. Or when there is a severe lack of saiyans left. In our case there was only a female and a male left so our natural instincts were to replenish our population, hence my bodies mating hormones and your natural reaction. Though this would only have happened if both parties are of mating age, 16." She reassured to him that it never would have happened to a child. In his opinion, it all seemed over animalistic.

"Oh," he sounded upset. He had been hoping that this him would get to know the love he felt.

"Don't sound so depressed. If he doesn't die a young age, his body may find him a mate if he doesn't himself. The saiyan mating call is strengthened with our decreased population." This only disturbed him more.

"Sounds like teenage hormones."

"You would know," she teased. She found it fun to poke fun at him about his past _incident_ even though she played a vital role in the cause and effect department. "I think we should go down now. We shouldn't keep them waiting before such a big and exciting fight." With that they turned through the door of the makeshift nursery.

**TRUNKS-"Well, I… um… uh."**

**ME-"It was Trunks' idea! See ya!" **_***bolts out door and locks herself in emergency Kentana's angry panic room***_

**TRUNKS-"Uh, he he."**

**KENTANA-"I'm waiting." **_***Taps foot impatiently***_

**TRUNKS-"I was, uh, giving him a bath."**

**KENTANA-"You were giving him a bath in that pot?"**

**BOBO-**_***sticks head out of pot* **_**"Bobo?"**

**TRUNKS-"Bobo, your alive! I mean, uh, of course your alive. Why wouldn't you be?"**

**KENTANA-**_***raises an eyebrow***_

**TRUNKS-**_***chuckles meekly***_

**ME-"Well, I hope you all enjoyed that small bit before the big several chapter event of THE CELL GAMES!" **_***Crowd cheers* **_**"Sorry I'm so late into updating. I have a lot of school work and I'm going to be doing the next few chapters soon. Sadly, this is going to come to an end soon, but I plan on a sequel and already have a few chapters written up. Sometimes when I'm bored I write things like other ways things could have gone just to keep me occupied like if Kentana showed up earlier or had never been sent into space. I even started another not yet submitted series for her life on Frieza's ship that I plan on submitting after this series while I get ready for the sequel series. So it's going to be the prequel to A New Life while I prepare the sequel to A New Life. Please R&R and I hope you've all had a wonderful Mother's Day!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18-Preperations and a Naughty Boy**

**ME-"Sorry, no chatting with our stars today. I have to stay focused with the Cell Games and the less distractions the better. Thank you for those comments on the last chapter. And on with the story…"**

**DISCLAIMER-Zombiechick422 does not own or claim to own Dragonball/ Z/ GT. She only own Kentana, Kent, and Ai.**

The group stood silently awaiting the arrival of Goku. The young Namekian identified as the new guardian of Earth, Dende; Gohan, dressed in an outfit like Piccolo's; Piccolo, dressed in his usual blue outfit, white cape, weird headdress, and pointy orange shoes; Krillin in his orange fighting gi that had the symbol of the Turtle Hermit on it; Kentana in her full saiyan armor, gauntlets and all; and Trunks, in the blue spandex and saiyan armor. All the faces looked grim, each refusing to smile or show joy at either one of them. Piccolo and Dende looked up, shortly followed by Kentana, then Gohan and Trunks, as they heard Goku coming. As Goku landed, they noticed how he looked much happier than they all felt or thought right to feel.

Kentana was usually overjoyed before a fight, but now she felt no happiness, just grim sorrow. She knew very well that she could very likely lose someone she cared dearly about. She wanted Piccolo dead, to avenge her dear Radditz and take back the honor of their third class bloodline, but she wanted it by her hands and no one else's. She wasn't going to let some freak android take that away from her.

"Today's the day," said Goku more seriously, but still hint of a smile on his face. "Where's Vegeeta?"

"He went on ahead," answered the deep and moody voice of Piccolo.

"He must be pumped up from all the training he did. What level's he at?" No one answered. Kentana didn't need to take a quick glance at them to tell their faces mirrored her mood. It still felt so peculiar to her to feel so upset before a battle. She usually just felt or outwardly showed the emotion of dull unhappiness, but that was after a fight that ended in the deaths of too many weak and innocent. It didn't bother her too much if the dead were a formidable foe, but sometimes that just didn't happen. "Hey guys, what's with the silent treatment? Somebody want to explain?"

"Goku, we seem to have a bit of a snag here," informed Krillin. No one interrupted as Krillin went on to explain that the dragon wouldn't revive anyone who had died before then and been revived. Meaning that anyone who had died before, by Frieza or the saiyans mainly, couldn't be brought back. Trunks, Gohan, Kentana, and Dende got off easy, but just about all of the other fighters were brought back with Earth's dragonballs already.

"Don't worry," assured Goku a little too cheerfully for Kentana's taste. "He's not gonna beat us guys."

"Hello, we're fighting Cell here!" yelled Krillin angrily, stepping towards his best friend.

"Hey, just take it easy." Goku held up a calming hand at the bald monk before turning around to go. "Now, let's hurry up or we're going to be late."

As they flew through the air, making their way towards the location of the Cell Games, Goku looked over at his newly found out niece. Trunks flew through the air and she sat cross legged on his back facing behind them with her arms crossed. A vain slightly bulged in her temple at her frustration with her mate. She grumbled to herself angrily, adding in a few insults and curses that Trunks did his best to ignore. It wasn't hard to. She mainly went about cursing in saiyan, but he managed to pick up the meaning of a few words. A white aura enveloped the two of them. (Sorry, but when I was re-watching the Cell Games it had a slight lavender tint along the edges as he flew to the Games.)

Kentana had been just fine to instant transmission to them when they got there or just instant transmission to Cell's Ki and wait for them, but Trunks thought it would be a bit too risky. She hadn't completely mastered the instant transmission yet and could very likely end up in the arena with Cell or possibly in a wall. Trunks was just going to carry her bridal style in his arms, but she refused. She said it was too undignified to go into a serious battle being carried around like that. That was around the time he debated just slinging her over his shoulder and getting it over with like that. Her tied hair flung about her face in the wind, but the lead ties held firm and no hair was sprung loose. She may have been cursing under her breath on the outside, but on the inside she was setting her priorities straight.

She had to put all her focus into becoming as mute and immune to her emotions during a fight. The same way she was before when she used to purge planets and destroy whole species for Frieza. Emotions were bad in a fight. They made you hesitant and sloppy. Emotions controlled your ability to fight. If you're scared you are hesitant, if you are upset you are sloppy and don't think, if you are sadistic you become arrogant and screw up.

Neutralizing yourself in a fight was the best way she found to survive and make it through sane. If she worried about her friends fighting Cell she wouldn't be able to fight at her best. She needed to calm herself and remain rigid if she wanted to do her best. She took slow, deep breaths and cleared her mind of all but her key battle thoughts.

She found it was best to think through various things she had learned and memorized when she was little and recite them in her head in order. It was similar to someone calming themselves by counting to ten or reciting the periodic table by name and number. She thought up the exact order in her head of various moves and strategies and had the mental image of the scenario you used them in. It was her way of clearing her mind and it had worked since before she met Radditz and was taken to Frieza's ship.

_1-Uppercut jaw. 2-smash down back. 3-knee gut. 4-roundhouse kick. 5-finish the job. 1-side step. 2-elbow back. 3-stomp chest. 4-make Ki blast. 5-finish the job. 1-punch face. 2-block. 3-kick chest. 4-grab throat. 5-finish the job..._

The list went on and on. Each step burned into her head with an image from self-experience and use. Each and every one ending with _5-finish the job._ _Finish the job..._ Where was the mercy she used to ask herself. She got the answer the hard way when you ask 'where can you put the mercy?' Up your ass is the only place she was taught to put it and that was the only place it served in a fight. _Mercy is obsolete, unnecessary. As useless in a fight as an emotion… _she thought, telling herself repeatedly to burn it over past scars in her head. Her way of life may have changed when she met Trunks, but her thinking and fighting would never change. It was a way of life and as hard to change as changing who you are. Nothing had ever changed that in her, nothing ever would.

When she finally looked over to where she sensed Cell's Ki becoming closer and closer with every passing second, she showed a face of a warrior she had long since been. Her mouth was drawn into a serious line that threatened to break into a menacing snarl, her turquoise glare was oozing with determination, and her eyes flared with the pure untamed saiyan wrath. She let a small smirk slip onto her lips, that was done. She felt satisfied with having returned her fighting sense that she had abandoned into the far corners of her mind, but still within reach to their rightful place on time for the fight. She showed confidence and power, but deep inside she worried about how Trunks might feel towards this change in her style and attitude.

The change was temporary. She couldn't get rid of it, it was as much a part of her as her own thoughts, but she could stash it away to remain unused or until next needed. She could go back to the her Trunks fell in love with. She had only changed out of that Kentana, the saiyan warrior Kentana, in the first place because of what happened on Frieza's ship were she lost her mind, confidence, and the will to live or fight. Then when she grew angry and sad and miserably longing for her friend or any friend in the pod she became the nicer Kentana, the mother and mate Kentana, and found what she searched for. Now she was the warrior again, feeling powerful from the power she always had but never let allowed herself to drug herself in.

The thing that worried her most was, would she want to change back? And if she did, could she?

She brushed that off, the thought being only a liability in a fight, in her mind. Goku definitely noticed the change in her as his gaze drifted away from his niece. Her Ki wasn't exactly eviler, but it felt more hostile and different enough to frighten him. Even her appearance was different besides the way she formed her face. She stood, if possible, even prouder and held her soldiers like a proud saiyan warrior. Her beautiful face was polluted with an intimidating glare and sadistic smirk. Somewhat like Radditz was when he first came to Earth, except with even more pride and power, and a true reason to use it.

That's what she told herself was the reason for going back to her murdering self, that she did it for those she loved. She had decided that days before and she knew inside when she thought of everything she had to protect that there was no other way for her to be able to fight to her fullest. _This is the only way, and I can always change back. Right?_

"Hey, I sense three other Kis with Cell," Trunks informed her. She realized she sensed it as well.

"Bugs," she suggested. She had turned to be sitting with her front facing the direction they were headed. Her arms were folded and legs crossed. The wind blew hair out of her face to reveal the dangerous look about her angelic features. She was like a trap. To draw you in with the face of beauty, then when you're close enough to see the look she carried, it was too late to escape her wrath. The warrior inside of her, now come to the surface, was going to have fun with it.

"I don't think so, one of them feels a little stronger than the average human."

She shrugged. "A really big bug?"

He shook his head. Usually he would have been resisting the urge to smirk at that, but he didn't even need to try this time. Something about her voice sounded different, cooler and less comforting. Even her demeanor and mind link between them felt a little foreign or tampered with, like someone had corrupted it. He shook his head, she was just being pumped for the fight. The pure blood of a saiyan in her burns for this rare chance, he supposed.

Kentana looked about interestedly as the location of the Cell Games came into the view of her keen saiyan senses. It was a large white tiled stadium with a spike pillar jutting out of each corner. She could just make out Cell, but not much details of him. She noticed a bulky green form she recognized as the android from when she went after Trunks. Then she saw a tall curly haired man, a man in a suit, and another holding a camera that he pointed at them as they came into the sight of the humans.

_Yup_, she thought. _Definitely bugs._

As they were then above their landing spot next to the stadium she leaped off his back and used her powers to set her fall into a quick drift. She landed gracefully on the ground right after they did. She seemed like one of the oddest of the group to the humans that had been there before them.

She was the only female, a beautiful one at that. Her armor stood out more, having been the full armor rather than the smaller, rounded spike less versions her mate and close friend wore. If Gohan and Goku hadn't been in super saiyan form she would have stood out with her locks of gold. Her well-toned legs were revealed, but the dangerous feel around her, the menace that radiated off of her in waves made it an obviously scary idea to try and check them out.

She now got a good look at the bug like creature in front of her. It was the thing that stole away the lives of so many. He was the reason she seemed so dangerous, and if Goku or Vegeeta didn't finish him off, she'd definitely want her own shot at it.

The tall curly haired man almost made her laugh. He was ridiculously weak and looked pathetic enough that her newborns could easily take him out. He had a strange moustache and darkly tanned skin. He had muscles, but she could have easily mistaken them for uneven chunks of fat, considering she had far more power and muscle in her smaller form than he did. She probably weighed more because of it too. He had on a maroon outfit that revealed a good part of his hairy chest, _eww_, a long white cape that she found to look stupid for she thought that the one Piccolo and Gohan were wearing was better and nicer, and a large belt with a gold plate on it. She was near certain he would die.

The other guy was in a decent suit with his hair parted down the middle and combed. He had a micro phone in hand. The other one was dressed rather blandly and had what she believed to be a ZTV news crew camera, obviously by the ZTV symbol on it. She thought she may have seen them once or twice on one of the few times she sat down and watched TV.

_They better not get in the way_, she thought. She was not in a good mood. Kentana, plus bad mood, plus warrior self, equals the apocalypse.

"How are they all able to fly?" questioned the reporter into the micro phone.

"I guess that trick's very popular today," said a sweating Mr. Satan.

_That's right! Fear me! _Half consciously thought Kentana. Thank Kami she wasn't speaking through an open mental link. They had closed their mental link to avoid feeling excess pain should one of them be drawn into a fight or hurt. They didn't completely block each other off like she did to him before when he found out her little secret, but they shut it down so that they were only aware of the other's mental presence. That way it was like they were on opposites sides of a thick wall rather than that terrible feeling of absence and longing, like they lost something dear to them.

Android 16 walked past the camera man and right towards them. He looked determined and towered over all of them. He must have been must have been nearly twice Vegeeta's height.

"Hey, Android 16!" called Krillin with a smile. "Hey, you're back!"

"Yes," he responded in his mechanical voice. "and thank you. Because of your help, I am at last fully functional again."

Krillin chuckled. "Aww, shucks. You're welcome."

Then Goku did something that would have startled Kentana if she hadn't known how nice and naïve he is. He walked right up to him and raised a hand to be shook. "Hi, my name's Goku." There was silence as he wasn't responded to.

"I know you're name," answered the android. "I was created solely to destroy you, though I've chosen not to."

_Isn't he charming? _Thought Kentana sarcastically.

"Get a load of Mr. Personality," he whispered to Krillin.

Then Mr. Satan stepped forward, eyeing Kentana critically. _Must be one of my fan girls_, he thought vainly. _She must be one of those who admire me. _"Hey," he called to her as he took a few steps closer. She didn't like his tone. It reminded her of guys who she had seen in her timeline when she did something they thought was too dangerous for a woman to do.

"Back off," she warned agitatedly. She was seriously not in the mood.

_He didn't just do that_, thought Trunks as he began to worry for the older man's sake.

_Oh no, he's in for it_, Yamcha was sure. He learned the hard way that just because she looks like she could be a sweet loving face doesn't mean she can't rip your throat out without even trying. She didn't even look that sweet and loving at that moment.

"A beautiful and fragile-"

_Shit! He said fragile!_ Trunks mentally yelled. _Wait, did he just call her beautiful? _Now he wanted to punch the guy.

_Did he just say what I think he said? _Thought Kentana.

"-might get hurt." Kentana ground her teeth and clenched her fists into bone white knuckles as the words came out of his mouth. A vain bulged in her temple. The anger was radiating off of her in strong, near visible waves. She held the bridge of her nose in between her index and thumb. It took every ounce of strength and pride not to rip his insides out of his body and beat him to death with them. She'd literally done that before.

"1-punch face. 2-block. 3-kick chest. 4-grab throat. 5-finish the job... I'm a good person," she stated as a reminder to herself. "Good people don't kill people. I'm a good person. Good people don't kill people, no matter how annoying and…" she said this to herself to help control the bubbling anger under the surface and keep from releasing the wrath of an angry female saiyan.

Trunks walked up to her from behind. He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her away into the opposite direction. "That's right," said Mr. Satan arrogantly. "Get her away from here so that the _real _fighter here doesn't have to worry about her safety." Trunks was finding it very hypocritical that he wanted to punch a man for saying the same thing he had wanted done only hours before, but under different wording.

"Oh, I'll give you something to worry about!" she snarled as she lunged for him. Trunks caught her by the waist with his arm, and held her back by slinging her over his shoulder and pinning her there with his arm. She fought in his grip with her legs flailing and arms clawing at the air in a vain attempt to strangle Mr. Satan. Trunks questioned how much of a bad idea it would be to "accidentally" let her attack him. _Oops, she slipped out! _He decided that watching her rip apart the man that he already seriously hated just might not be worth all the trouble and bad feelings that come afterwards.

He lugged her into the back of the group where e dropped her on the ground. She crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. Her glare bore deep into the ground, occasionally glancing up at the Z-fighters that happened to look at her concerned. She blew a loose golden lock out of her face. Her bristling tail tightened around her waist. Mr. Satan had by then wiped off his sweat and walked back on to the arena to give a word with to the reporter.

"She was nothing to worry about. Just another fan girl who is probably upset I'm risking my life." Kentana's lips curled into a snarl and she would have attacked him had Gohan not placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting look. He was bound to get ridiculed by the reporter and strange man too for being just a kid. She gave him a small half smile before brushing her tail fur flat.

_Ha! Kentana a fan girl! Please, she couldn't be an obsessed girl hopelessly in love with that loser if she tried. _Was a thought passing through most of the minds of the Z-fighters, and Bulma and Master Roshi who were both watching. Trunks really wanted to kill the guy for making such outrageous claims about his mate.

"I swear, it might just be fair if he gets killed,"(Haha, Master Roshi said the same thing and I burst out laughing) she grumbled loud enough to be heard by her friends and family there. "Don't ask me if it'll be Cell who kills him though, because I make no promises."

Most of her friends agreed with her. That guy was a total baka and would get himself killed. It was becoming exceedingly obvious that if she kept being insulted she would have less self-control than Vegeeta. Mr. Satan looked at her again as she stood up. She made a quick movement that made her look like she was about to lunge at him for the briefest second, and it made him flinch.

Kentana glanced at Vegeeta and they shared a look for a moment that made him think, _she's back._

**So, what do you think? I thought I'd introduce to you the bad ass Kentana that she used to be before she became depressed and moody, then lonely, then sweet and kind (somewhat). Of course it would make sense she'd be like how Radditz and Vegeeta were when they served under Frieza when she did too. She couldn't have been purely be the same caring mother that cried so often from heart ache and concern for Trunks when she was a planet purger. The career and personality aren't very compatible. Please review!XD It's like 12 o'clock right now and spent the last one or two hours on this. Bye for now! The Cell Games haven't even started yet!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20-Cell Games(Part 2)**

**I would like to say I am sorry for forgetting to change the title of the last chapter. It says ****Chapter 18-Preparations and a Naughty Boy**** like the chapter before it, but it is supposed to say ****Chapter 21-Cell Games. ****Sorry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Dragonball/ Z/ GT in any way, shape, or form. All that glory goes to Akira Toryama.**

"Ladies and Gentleman," addressed the man from ZTV into the mike. "I'm not sure what to make of all these newcomers. I must say it's ve-ery intriguing."

"Hey! Don't forget about me," Mr. Satan fumed over the loss of the lime light.

"Okay then," said Goku with a crack of his knuckles. "Let's get this thing going, and if you want, I'll be first."

"Uh," said Trunks uncertainly. "You don't have to be the first one to fight."

"Yeah, Uncle Kakarott, one of us could go," piped in Kentana.

"What do you say, Vegeeta?" he asked, taking the word of the older saiyan.

"Be my guest. We all know it will be me who ends up finishing off Cell," answered the Prince of all Saiyans emotionlessly.

Kentana snorted. "As if. Uncle Kakarott is the only one standing a chance and we all know it." Vegeeta grunted, but decided against pursuing an argument with her. He knew how disastrous it would be if they started fighting amongst one another instead of against Cell.

"Hmm, oh, what, hey!" said Mr. Satan, gathering the meager amount of his wits. "Don't you know I'm the champ around here?" he asked rather loudly.

The reporter inched towards their group a little cautiously. "Um, excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you ot your friends were going to be taking part in the tournament."

Goku turned to him a little too happy for his friends and families' comfort. "Of course. I'll be going first."

Mr. Satan growled, a pathetic one in Kentana's opinion (she had seen fiercer ones from stray cats), and charged forward to the edge of the arena, pushing the pour reporter out of the way. "I've had about enough of you clowns!"

_Vice versa, freak_, thought Kentana absentmindedly. _Who are you calling a clown?_

"And your stupid jokes!"

"Who's joking? I was serious when I said I might kill him."

"Now clear out of here before I get angry!" A bit of spit flew out of his mouth as he yelled a little too loud for Kentana's taste. She wouldn't have tolerated this as the nicer Kentana.

"Hey, don't blow a vane you grease ball," commented Krillin calmly with a hint of annoyance at the man's continued ignorance. Mr. Satan seemed a little taken back by this as he stood back a minute with his wrinkles showing in his forehead. No one ever back talked him like that. They always showed him more respect, and the fan girls sure as Hell weren't trying to kill him. He blinked a few times before laughing to himself at his own stupidity.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods, so you don't know that I, Hercule Satan, am the martial arts champion of the world!"

Blank faces spread through the crowd. Kentana knit her eyebrows and turned her head on its side before turning to her speechless mate. _"What's a banjo?"_ she asked no one in particular quietly. Krillin closed his eyes and folded his arms in agitation.

The reporter who had gotten back on his feet stepped forward with his mic raised. "And the other challengers have been left totally speechless by the one and only, Martial Arts Champion of the Wor- Ahh!" Krillin cringed as the man fell on the ground from leaning too far off the arena.

"OK," said Mr. Satan with confidence. "Seeing as you don't know who I am, I'll show you." He jumped into the air and landed kneeled in front of them. His arm was raised to block his ugly mug with his cape. Seeing as they looked unimpressed, he grabbed the top of a rock sticking out of the ground. He yelled at the exertion of his pathetically low strength and ripped it from the ground. He held it up in demonstration then dropped it down onto his head, shattering it with another yell. "Now who rules?"

_Nice job, you proved you are even more hard headed than we initially thought, _Kentana said to her mate through their mental link. Then she paused, realizing that they couldn't chat with one another like that anymore from the mental block they had each set up. It felt a little cold and cruel to her, but probably better than the mental barricade she had used against him days before.

"Champion of all martial arts in the world, Mr. Satan!" the reporter cheered into the mic. The Z-fighters all just looked even more dumbstruck, Goku's eyes really widening with his mouth open. "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" he went on cheering, not realizing they weren't following suit. "Huh, they aren't buying it at all," he said quieter.

"I say we let the Neanderthal nerd ball go first," suggested Krillin to his longtime friend.

"You" started Goku slowly, "think we should?"

"Yeah," Kentana agreed with narrowed eyes locked on her now declared annoying enemy the same way she'd mark her targets. "I think we should listen to Krillin, Uncle Kakarott. Let him go first." A small smile played out on her lips. "Cell said he would _try _not to kill anyone, didn't he. Unless his temper's shrinking like mine, he might still hold up to that."

Cell, who had until then been silent while watching them intently, declared ", it's time."

***EPISODE CHANGE***

_Bout time_, Kentana mentally grumbled. _I was wondering how long we'd have to wait for this to start._

Cell stood at one end of the arena, looking nonchalant. Mr. Satan stood at the other with the news reporter for ZTV standing next to him, mic at the ready.

"Who will be the first to challenge?" Cell asked, sending a glance towards the Z-fighters as he anticipated Goku to step forward.

Mr. Satan stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "That would be me." Kentana almost laughed at the arrogance that was sure to get him killed. She kind of hoped she wasn't wrong about that since she said the same thing to Vegeeta when they were only teens.

"There's no use trying to stop him Goku," Krillin tried to convince his longtime friend. "He just won't listen."

"I've got to try," Goku replied, good side once again winning out. (Sorry to all of you who hoped that maybe Mr. Satan would be killed by my addition of Kentana, but he plays too big a role and adds decent thought dialog for when he pisses off Kentana.) "Listen Mr. Satan, if you fight Cell you're going to get killed."

"Hmm," Mr. Satan went as he loosened his cape. He shared a look with the reporter and they both shrugged with a grunt and the reporter's chuckle.

The reporter turned to the camera man. "OK Lineal, get a close up of the man with the big hair."

"Right," Lineal responded as he turned his camera to Goku obediently. He too was getting interested in what the guy who popped up out of nowhere had to say to the World Champ.

"Are we on? Good." The reporter coughed a second. "Just moments ago, this long haired guy had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the tournament. Telling the Martial Art's Champion he was going to be beaten." The reporter stepped into the shot. "Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years, I have one question to ask this know it all brat- Who do you think you are?" It came out kind of shriek like.

Meanwhile, the Z-fighters were having conversations of their own.

"If that doofus wants to fight Cell first, let him," argued Krillin. "If he packs it in, then we'll just revive him with the dragonballs."

"Damn it," Kentana cursed under her breath. She forgot about that. Her eye twitched as she picked up the sound of a helicopter. _What in the name of Kami is that doing around here?_

Goku placed his hands on his hips in defeat. "Well, it seems like there is no other choice." Goku raised a beefy arm into the air to signal them.

The reporter was the one to respond. "It seems they have finally made the decision to not interfere." He turned from Goku to the camera. "And for those of you watching this unfold, you've got to be ecstatic! It's time for our champ," he said in an over dramatic voice.

"You're gonna love this," Mr. Satan said, addressing the camera and reporter. He began untying his cape.

"So let's set the scene," the reporter began. "First up is Mr. Satan who will then defeat Mr, Satan and save the Earth."

"Hold on everybody!" called a squeaky feminine voice. "It's time to get happy!" Everyone looked up to see the large pink helicopter flying above them. How they could have missed that is unknown, the Kentana, Vegeeta, and Piccolo certainly heard it since they weren't focused on convincing Mr. Satan not to fight.

"Could it be?"

"That's right. Everyone get ready for the fabulous duo is here! One's got the strength, ones got grace, and everybody's got the love!"

"_Love?_" went Krillin. What the fuck is going on around here? This was definitely a total FML moment. "For what?"

The door to the flashy helicopter opened as it lowered to the ground and two men jumped out. Then a giggling woman who was caught by the large one.

"It looks like new challengers have arrived," the reporter yelled into the mic. "But who are they and where have they come from?"

Krillin's mouth was contorted in a crooked half smile. "It must be national goofball day."

One of the men, the one who caught the woman, was large like a sumo wrestler and wore a dark blue wrestling outfit like the kind that they make you wear in middle school wrestling teams, fighting shoes, thick arm bands on each of his upper arms, and a strange thing of samurai armor for his shoulders, head, and face.

The other was more average sized and had a weak excuse for muscles compared to the Z-fighters. He had long blond hair and blue eyes and was attractive for a human, but I have to say the saiyans are way more attractive as my personal opinion. He wore all white. And had a rose.

The woman had long curly locks and a lot of makeup, plus her own mic. She wore a red pant sleeve-less outfit that was covered by some sort of buttoned strapless with two long tails going out the end and pink along the top and wrapping around part of her upper arms. She wore black leather boots to go with it. (Wow, I sucked at that description since I don't know what to call the articles of clothing.) Kentana found her rather gaudy and was a bit revolted by how scantily she dressed, and that's coming from someone who wore pant sleeveless spandex all the time. No one, especially not Trunks, looked at her like the reporter was. Trunks wouldn't when his mate was right there for him to admire.

The two men went on to put on a bit of the show that humored the Z-fighters as well as confused them as they told who they were, the blond as Ceronni and the buff guy Sheroski (forgive and correct me if misspelled their names) , and the red head as Ms. Piza, their manager.

"Maestro," began Ceronni. "Please let us handle this. There is no need for you to handle this sissy."

Sheroski pounded his chest. "I will smash him up!"

Mr. Satan held his chin as he thought about it before allowing them to. As the reporter went on about how great they are, the Z-fighters had other thoughts. Kentana snorted as she watched the blond guy give her a sideways glance and push some of his hair behind his ear like a girl, ironic since she had been asking Trunks to keep his hair long. Trunks gripped the bridge of his nose and resisted growling as Ceronni sent Kentana the sideways glance. (Sorry, I had to keep reminding the fact that she's hot and people, a _lot _of people, are going to acknowledge that.) Vegeeta, he could care less.

_A pair of fools_, Vegeeta thought. That was a thought his allies would share.

"I'd say, they're toast," Krillin said to his childhood best friend.

Ceronni held out a bouquet of flowers that he sniffed, and seemed to enjoy sniffing way too much. He tossed them into the air before jumping up and hitting them with punches and kicks. They all burst into apart into a rain of petals, except one that he had kicked towards Kentana. Trunks caught it as it reached her and bald up his fist around it, burning it to ashes with his anger raised ki.

"This guy's giving me a headache." Imagine that scene in the episode where Krillin says that, the pink background with swirls and Krillin's red faced and only has dots for eyes. Now imagine Kentana sliding into the scene next to him and saying she agrees with Trunks on the brink of going red faced and attacking.

"That is for you," said Ceronni. "A bouquet of flowers for your funeral." He turned to Kentana with a glimmer in his eye. "And that one is for you."

Kentana noticed Trunks make a step forward and fazed behind him. Before he could lunge out, she gripped his hair and twisted it around her hand. Her mate bit back a cry of pain as a sharp pain shot through his scalp. He was bent backwards slightly with her standing directly behind him with lavender hair wrapped around her fist.

"So this is why you wanted me to keep the long hair," he grunted.

"Now, now hunny," she said slyly, almost a purr. "You can't go killing innocent humans. It would be bad and very hypocritical since you stopped me from killing the curly haired freak. And," she finishes. "I like your hair long."

**Okay, so it is 1:48 and I'm tired so I'm gonna stop for now and pick up on the episode later. Once again, I am sorry about that whole thing where blondy hits on her, but I have to point out that a lot of guys will acknowledge her beauty. Plus, I wanted to give Kentana an excuse to pull Trunks' hair like that and for Trunks to nearly flip out. It is late, so I probably started lacking detail as I wrote, sorry. Bye for now and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21-Cell Games (part 3)**

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the delay, but I have had a busy and very dramatic vacation. Lucky for all of you, I'll be going home tomorrow. Thank you everyone that reviewed and to **_**Ant Carrying a Rubber Tree **_**I'm ok with if you only wanted to read about that, but they will eventually go back and you can read about it then, no worries.**

_**A word from our stars-**_

**ME-"Okay, who wants to go first?" ***_**sweat drops as she notices Trunks and Kentana sitting with their eyes glued to the TV watching the story play***_

**TRUNKS-"Shhhh! Just hurry up so we can get on with the story! It's stuck on Kentana pulling my hair."**

**KENTANA-"Hey, you were going to kill an innocent human being."**

**TRUNKS-"What a hypocrite! You were about to brutally murder Mr. Satan." **_***Looks into her big turquoise orbs***_** "But you totally had the right. He shouldn't have treated you like that."**

**KENTANA-"And you were so totally hot when you got all jealous and defensive over me." **_***feeds fingers through his hair* **_**"Don't worry, I wont pull it too hard this time."**

**TRUNKS-**_***Pulls Kentana into a hot smooch and starts making out on the couch***_

**ME- "EWWW! If anyone needs me, I'll be in the closet. Feel free to open the door and tell me you finished trading spit… and tongues." **_***Locks self in the closet* **_**"DISCLAIMER-I won nothing except for Kentana, Kent, and Ai. Hey! Is that a bottle of vodka?"**

The Cell Games were rather pitiful and painful to watch. Mr. Satan's star pupils were both easily defeated by the "amateur" Cell. They, the Z-fighters, were almost happy when he was thrown into the cliff side. It was truly pitiful to watch Cell defeat them without laying a hand on them. Finally Hercule walked onto the stage to fight for himself.

"This will be interesting," said Kentana, absentmindedly still holding Trunks' hair twisted around her hand. She ignored the announcer that seemed to feel the need to mention everything that the lunatic did. Hercule pulled a capsule out of his robe, the travel bag one if Kentana's memory from sorting through them with her timeline's Bulma was correct. He uncapsulized it and began stacking the blue ceramic squares that were inside.

Krillin face palmed. "That guys a real moron," stated the bald monk.

"This guys and idiot," said Yamcha.

Kentana, without turning to look at him stated, "For once I actually agree with you Yamcha."

The stack ended up as 15 ceramic tiles, something any of the Z-fighters could break without trying. Hercule started laughing before going into a "trans-like state" and began making strange sounds. He then brought his hand down on the ceramic tiles in a karate chop, breaking all but one, but apparently still enough to make the reporter, viewers, Ms. Piza, camera man, and the man nursing his throbbing _hand amazed. Goku and friends could only stare, a little dumbstruck at the man's stupidity and_ arrogance that rivaled Vegeeta's.

_His ignorance is painful_, thought Cell. Happily for Kentana, Cell ended the match fast, but leaving him alive still. Kentana almost laughed when Hercule met rock wall. She was with Krillin who claimed to have been cheering for Cell in that fight.

"So," said the victorious Cell, "Let's get the tournament under way. Will it be Goku to start things off?"

Goku stepped past Vegeeta and onto the stage with grin as he said, "Let's do it."

XXXCHANGEEPISODEXXX

Goku stood across from Cell, face full of serious determination. Kentana wished she was stronger, she needed to get revenge for her other timeline counterpart that died with that Trunks at that monster's hands.

"As I'm sure you know by now," began Cell. "I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old." He chuckled. "I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body." He got into stance, Goku after him.

"I hear you desire to you all our techniques against us," answered the golden haired saiyan.

"Perfection."

_Come on Uncle Kakarott_, Kentana thought. She also thought, _God, he must be stupid if I'm agreeing with both Yamcha, and Vegeeta's statements._

_So this is it, this is why Goku has been acting so confident_, thought Trunks. _Ow! Ow! She's still pulling my hair! That's it, I'm having it cut back down._

"Goku is just awesome."

"His form, it's flawless."

"Just look at him, he's standing in front of Cell like it's just another day at the beach."

"Yeah, it would almost appear like he's enjoying the moment."

Kentana's hand absentmindedly loosened and Trunks' hair slipped out as he stood up straight. "With all this new control over the super saiyan, he's by far the best chance this planet has." Kentana could feel pride swelling in her for her uncle, and extra malice for the man who kept on insulting him.

The fight began as they both dodged each other's attacks with skill, neither laying a mark until Goku took a hit then planted his foot in Cell's face. Kentana cast a sideways glance at the dropped jaws.

"Their strength appears to be equal," said 16 in his monotone voice.

"And so far, it looks like neither of them are short of breath," said Yamcha.

They flew at each other again before Goku leaped into the air and fazed away, stunning the audience, before reappearing behind Cell and beginning his attack again. The fight was marvelous (making the Cell Games my favorite part of the entire series). Cell was almost knocked out when Goku's after image tricked him, but he stopped himself midair and flew back onto the arena. Kentana couldn't believe it herself when they both claimed to not have been fighting full potential. The speed of which the two fought kept her eyes moving, struggling to keep up with her Ki tracking, and she couldn't help but wonder what in hell Vegeeta was smirking about. She also couldn't believe the red headed idiot for praising Hercule on his "knowledge" with the false mirror trick idea.

The two faced each other again. She wondered why Gohan was scolding Krillin and why Krillin was chuckling. She had stopped paying attention to the normal stupid humans who had already lost when they were going on about nonsense with cheap tricks.

"Goku, the edge of the ring," informed Krillin with a panic expression. Indeed Cell's punches were pushing their hero towards the edge, inch by inch, _Shit! If Goku loses we're all doomed!_

Trunks stared seriously as the green freakish android pushed Goku closer and closer to the edge. "Well, it looks like Cell's in control."

"But how come?" spoke up the blonde Gohan. Eyes turned to him. "How come Dad isn't taking this seriously?"

"What?" exclaimed Kentana and her mate in unison.

Cell swung once again at Goku, but this time his fist went through and the image of the saiyan faded into nothingness. The Z-fighters stared in shock. They sure as hell didn't expect that, but when did anything ever go as expected in the world of Dragonball Z? He turned around with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh, you're good." Goku responded with a slight smirk of his own before they went at each other again.

Cell flew at Goku who blocked. He bent backwards and landed on his back before flinging the monster into the air with a push from his feet. Goku jumped up to him with his hands cupped at his side. "Kame hame ha!" He shot out the signature move of the turtle hermit dojo. Cell dodged it, but Goku fazed behind him and delivered his hands down in a quick strike against his enemy. Cell angrily glared and hit back, then pounded him down to the stage.

"That makes a good enough warm up," decided Cell, satisfied.

"Yeah," agreed the blonde haired super saiyan.

"That was just their warm up," whimpered the reporter for ZTV.

Kentana chuckled and mumbled to herself, "_Never _underestimate a saiyan."

She only half believed that they were only warming up, the other half wasn't paying attention to the fight. She couldn't focus fully when her thoughts kept drifting to Kent and Ai, her innocent little newborns. It was a weakness to the primal instincts of saiyans. When the mother is out and there is a fight that could lead to the death of her young should a specific party lose, then that mother can think of nothing but their young and protecting them. That's where the wrath of the saiyan mothers comes in. Mothers would do anything to protect their young. Rarely are they not on the mother's mind, some of those times being in more intimate situations with the father.

Some might have thought her distraction was her mate in the spandex that showed off each detail of his chiseled body and gave her a great view of his butt, but she had seen him naked numerous times so who gave a rats ass about that? The only thing she cared about was her young, keeping her friends and family safe, and kicking that green bug-like freaks ass into the next dimension.

Krillin said, "Well, it looks like they're ready to get down to it for real."

Goku and Cell stared at one another, neither in their fighting stances. Goku had a confident smirk on his face, still. _What was going on in their heads?_ was a common question that only they, Goku and Cell, could answer for them.

Suddenly, Goku got into a hoarse stance and showed his grit teeth. "Now!" A golden aura surrounded him when he crossed his arms over his face. The stage around him was tipped up and flung about. His Ki was sky rocketing and none of them had ever felt anything like it before. All of that power… it was over whelming. It was a true thing to envy amongst the fighters. Red electricity flew about, radiating off of him and his flaming aura.

"What power," exclaimed Yamcha.

"That's for sure," Tien agreed, both unable to remove their eyes.

Kentana and Trunks shared their sentiments. "That's incredible," they said in unison. Apparently even slightly their minds could still reach each other and share thoughts that they didn't work to hide or leave in their head.

Vegeeta stared with wide eyes. "That fool!"

As Goku reached the power he had been pulling for, he let out a yell and threw up his arms, making a flashy red dome of pure energy. Smoke blew up in great plumes and wind blew hair away, pushing back Trunks' lavender locks and knocking Kentana's loose ponytails together behind her head. Then Cell released his own power.

A great many beams of light shot into the sky and through the thick dark clouds. He roared out and the numbers of lights grew. The force of the wind was much greater, making it troublesome for many to stand, almost not affecting the balance of Gohan.

"It's a standoff," narrated Krillin. "They're both fighting at maximum power."

Goku's smirk was gone and replaced by a serious slight frown. Cell on the other hand had a smirk like before. Goku walked across the arena and towards his android enemy. He stopped feat away, Goku looking up at him.

"Your move," stated Cell.

Goku responded with his returned smirk, "Of course."

He threw a punch at Cell's stomach, then another hit, and another. The fight carried out. Cell spoke words after the punches were thrown and Goku responded, but Kentana couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her ears. She probably shouldn't have taken her after birth meds earlier that day. didn't the doctor say not to take them before a fight or something that'll get your heart pounding. Eh, what's the worst that could happen?

Trunks said unsteadily, "Hey Krillin, between the two of them, who do you think is gonna win?" Cold sweat crept its way down the back of his neck.

"I say Goku is the man," responded the bald ex-monk. "And Cell is going down," he cheered. Kentana felt a surge of more hope at Krillin's statements.

_Goku can do this_, she thought. _And no one else can._

They flew at each other once more and began trading intense kicks and punches, the kind that have you sitting on the edge of your seat while watching. It was intense. None of them could have survived in Goku's shoes at that moment.

(Now I'm going to skip a bit because all I'm really doing is writing what's happening during the Cell Games) Cell becomes four, Goku defeats the four of them and they rejoin, Goku tricks Cell… Now to Cell's Kamehameha.

"No! You can't put that much power into the Kamehameha. It's too dangerous!" warned Goku as he raised a hand as if it could stop the mad monster.

"HAAAAAAMEEEEEEE" yelled Cell as he put even more energy into it.

Vegeeta's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "He'll kill us all!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Cell released the beam right at Goku.

The beam was massive and flaming with energy. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light and force of the attack. Kentana's and Trunks' hair blew about from the wind made by the energy. _So much power… _thought Kentana, gritting her teeth.

Goku leaped into the air yelling, "Cell, up here!"

Kentana peeked open her eye and watched as Cell redirected the beam away from the Earth and the rest of them. _He's leading it away! _She watched painstakingly as the beam surrounded Goku, engulfing her uncle in its blue light. "Uncle Kakarott!" she screamed a bit like a snarl of rage because he had doomed them all with his death. She watched curiously and hurt as the beacon of light trailed off into the sky, wondering how far it'll go before it hit something and if that something was going to be wrenched from someone else's life. _Uncle Kakarott is no more._

**And there you have it. Sorry I took so long to update. I was on vacation at my Grandma's and she kept me busy the whole time, then I had a very long commute back home, then my younger aunt around my age was staying with us for a while and she lives very far away so I don't get to see her often so I took the time to spend it with her. Sorry about that.**

**ME-"Dum ta de dum dum…"**

**Trunks and Kentana open the door.**

**TRUNKS- "What are you doing?"**

**ME- **_***grins sheepishly* **_**I'm chilling with my boy. Kauffman," raises the bottle at hand.**

**TRUNKS- **_***looks at the half empty bottle of Kauffmen in my hand* **_**"**_**You**_** have a bottle of $225 Russian vodka just sitting in the closet, and yet you can't give me a raise."**

**KENTANA- "Pff. Like you need a raise rich boy."**

**ME- "What? $225… Oh… That was meant for your birthday present…" **_***holds bottle up to Trunks* **_**"Happy Birthday!"**

**KENTANA-"It's your birthday?"**

**TRUNKS-"How do you not know my birthday? We freaking had kids together and you don't know my birthday!"**

**KENTANA-"You don't know mine!"**

**TRUNKS-"YES I DO! I think you're insane, and I think you're drunk. Are you even old enough to drink?"**

**ME-**_** *hiccup***_

**KENTANA- "Well, that answers your question." **_***takes bottle* **_**"I think I'll have myself some vodka." **_***takes a swig***_

**TRUNKS-"You drink vodka even though you're not old enough either."**

**KENTANA-"I prefer whiskey or some good brandy, but this'll do."**

**ME-**_***hiccup* **_**"I have whiskey in a compartment in the back of my wine cabinet."**

**KENTANA- "Sweet."**

**TRUNKS- **_***sighs and rolls eyes* **_**"Am I the only responsible person here? Give me your keys."**

**KENTANA-"I don't have a car."**

**TRUNKS-"Then why are their keys jingling in your pocket?"**

**KENTANA-"Their yours." **_***runs off laughing hysterically***_

**TRUNKS-"Come back here!" **_***runs after her***_

**ME- Sounds off a car speeding down the road can be heard, then a crash. **_***hiccups* **_**"Dum ta de dum dum…"**


End file.
